The Encounter of Lost Souls
by PJ Zatken
Summary: Now that Yugi has the God Cards, another adventure unravels as mysterious hooded individuals appear at Domino City. Mild ViolenceSupernatural COMPLETED
1. Confessions

**THE ENCOUNTER OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter One: Confessions **

* * *

It had been a long night for Mutou Yugi. 

Even though he was exhausted from his daily chores and his ordeal from Battle City, he could not get any sleep. After tossing and turning for hours, he got out of bed and walked towards his bedroom window. He opened the window and looked down the street.

There was no activity below.

Then, the same innocent amethyst eyes looked up to the night sky. He smiled as he saw the full moon and the twinkling stars. He then closed his eyes and felt the gentle breeze blow against his face.

"Funny how we were recently closer to the sky, but never got the chance to enjoy it," said the other Yugi as he stared at the sky, referring to the Kaiba Corporation blimp where the semi-finals were held.

"Yeah..." Yugi absentmindedly responded.

The other Yugi glanced sideways and noticed his vessel's beleaguered look. After moments of silence between them, he then asked his young protégé, "Is there something wrong?"

Yugi sighed. "These past few days are such nice changes from last week. It's quiet."

The other Yugi customarily frowned. Trying to understand, he pried, "_Too_ quiet for you?"

Yugi gave his other self a half-smile as he stared at the sky. "We're now a step closer in getting your memory back. I just can't imagine how each of us will become without the other."

"We've been through thick or thin, Aibou. Another adventure would unravel now that we have the God Cards. If the fate of the entire world was at stake last time, then I guarantee that our next adventure will have an equal or greater stake."

"I agree," said Yugi, who now slightly bowed his head. The longer that the conversation between them transpired, the harder that it was for him to hide his feelings.

The other Yugi turned to face his partner and then rested his hand on the other's shoulder. "If you don't wish to go any further –"

Yugi shook his head and focused his gaze at the spirit, explaining, "No, it's not that! That has _never_ been the issue. I want us to finish what we've started. I'm just wondering what would happen if you do get your memory back. I'm hoping that it wouldn't end of our bond."

While Yugi was speaking, his other self leaned against the desk. He focused at the picture frame on the desk: a photograph of Yugi, Sugoroku, and the gang during the elderly man's birthday. Even though he was not physically in this particular picture, he gave a reminiscent smile since he was a part of those memories standing by Yugi's side.

The younger Mutou now felt uncomfortable as the core of his feelings was revealed. He had a pained look on his face – a look that reflected a tinge of loneliness, guilt, and sadness.

Shifting his gaze back to his spirit vessel, Yugi's other self then said, "We have to believe the best will happen for all of us. We have Jii-chan, our friends, and most especially each other. Trust in all of that –"

A light knock interrupted their conversation, prompting Yugi to say aloud, "Come in, Jii-chan."

Mutou Sugoroku opened the door, smiled at his grandson, sat on the bed, and kept silent for many minutes before he commented, "Couldn't sleep much, either, huh?"

"I'm afraid not," Yugi responded. "Too much excitement, I guess."

The elderly man asked, "Does it have something to do with the Millennium Puzzle?"

Yugi gave Sugoroku a startled look.

The elder Mutou rested his wrinkled hands on his weary knees and then looked at his grandson. "Yes, Yugi... I know about the spirit inside the Millennium Puzzle. He may be invisible, but I believe that he's as real as you are."

Yugi walked back towards his bed and sat right beside Sugoroku. After recovering from the initial shock, Yugi said, "Mom thinks I'm nuts at times. She never said anything, but I could see it in her face whenever she came here to visit us."

"If it makes you feel any better, your Mother thinks the same way about me, too."

After letting out a resigned sigh and a beleaguered look, Yugi faced his grandfather. "You know how I hate keeping secrets. When it comes to the Millennium Puzzle, however, it's best to keep things secret from Mom. Trying to convince her that I'm not losing it every time she hears me talking when I'm alone in my room...well...that's just a lost cause..."

The elderly man murmured, "I've seen plenty of unexplainable events – especially in my old line of work. You've inherited the same gift – or curse – from me. The Millennium Puzzle is, and will always be, a mystery to us. It's something that your mother would never understand. Take heart that I understand your situation."

Yugi's puzzled look intensified. "What do you mean?"

"I have spoken with your friend during your duel against Pegasus in the Shadow Realm. That wasn't the first time I've seen him." Before the younger Mutou could react, the elderly man stopped him. "I told you where the Millennium Puzzle came from, but I never told you how I got it."

Yugi leaned against the bed's headrest, hugged his pillow, and listened to Sugoroku's story. His eyes widened as the elderly man narrated the tale wherein he entered the tomb of the unknown Pharaoh – from the time that his grandfather walked in the tomb with the double-crossing Egyptian guides all the way to the moment that he exited the tomb with a gunshot wound and the Millennium Puzzle in tow.

After the long pause of silence, an awe-struck Yugi stared down at the Puzzle while clasping it with his two hands. "Years later, you gave the Puzzle to me. If the Puzzle and the search for it killed so many men, then did fate have something to do with you finding the Puzzle and me assembling it?"

Sugoroku nodded. "There's more, Yugi. The young man who saved me in that tomb was your young friend. I never got to thank him for saving me twice."

Yugi and his other self were shocked to hear this startling revelation. Their puzzled look intensified as the wizened man further narrated his eventful meeting with the Nameless Pharaoh's spirit.

The other Yugi, still sitting on the floor facing Sugoroku and Yugi, mused, "_Shimon?_ Why did I call Jii-chan that name?"

The elder Mutou then said, "There's a remarkable resemblance between you and your young friend. The only difference was that he was taller and more intense than you are right now. However, as time passes by, you're becoming more and more like him. I wouldn't be surprised if time came that you _will be_ him."

The younger Mutou still looked stunned from what he just heard.

Sugoroku gave his grandson a tightlipped smile. "You're a good kid and I have complete faith in you. Your Puzzle, and your young friend, would never steer you wrong."

Yugi closed his eyes. Tears flowed down his cheeks as his grandfather's words permeated deep in his heart. Teary-eyed, he then looked up to a smiling and empathetic Sugoroku. He tightly hugged his grandfather which made that momentary peace prolong within his heart. The longer that the hug transpired, the more that his tears silently and freely flowed from him.

The elderly man patted his grandson on the back as he reciprocated the embrace. "Everything will be all right, my boy. The best is in store for all of us, no matter how uncertain things seem to be. Just keep believing in yourself and live life one day at a time."

The other Yugi smiled at the loving moment between grandson and grandfather. He then closed his eyes as he felt the same comfort, warmth, and security his host experienced. Battle City was a harrowing experience for them and it pushed everyone beyond the limits. As much as he did not remember his past as the Pharaoh of Egypt, he knew that those memories were filled with darkness and pain. Could he blame a kindhearted and innocent person such as his spirit vessel to feel burdened and confused?

The younger Mutou wiped away most of his tears. For the first time in the past couple of days, a feeling of calm and certainty permeated within his being.

"Oh, by the way," Sugoroku said while wiping away some of his own tears. "Speaking of young friends, I want you to have this." He then handed his grandson a thick white envelope.

A less burdened Yugi immediately opened the envelope and carefully examined its contents. His amethyst eyes then widened and his heart jumped in glee. "Yes – six tickets! First-row concert tickets to see Alexa's concert!"

The amused grandfather explained, "An old friend of mine returned a favor, so I bought these concert tickets while everyone was at Battle City. There's one for each of us. Aside from hearing her songs, I have no idea as to who this Alexa is. The only thing I know is that you kids like listening to her songs."

"The radio's been playing Alexa's songs for the past seven months. Her first album already went platinum. She's now on tour to promote her CD and her first stop will be here in Domino City!"

While rubbing his beard, the elderly man asked, "Well, she has a lovely voice. What does she look like?"

"No one knows what she looks like. Since the beginning, she only did phone interviews for magazines. Her CD doesn't have her picture. Even the opening act for her concert hasn't seen her." Shifting his focus back on the tickets in his hand, the young man once again exclaimed with a grin from ear to ear, "This is so cool! I can't wait until I tell the gang..."

The elderly man's eyes twinkled as he said, "We'll definitely see in two week's time. For our sakes, I hope that she looks as pretty as she sounds." He then stood up from Yugi's bed, stretched his back a little, and then walked towards the door. Before closing the bedroom door, he peeked inside the room once more. "Now I hope those tickets wouldn't make you too wound up to sleep."

"It won't," the younger Mutou responded, as he tucked himself in bed. "These tickets really made my night. Thanks, Jii-chan!"

The elderly man graciously smiled. "Goodnight, Yugi. Next time you speak with your young friend, please thank him for saving me twice and for being a good friend to you. Tell him that he's my grandson, too."

After his grandfather closed the door, Yugi then waited until the elderly man's footsteps were inaudible. He got out from bed once more, looked at the night sky, and allowed the cool night breeze calm him down again. His innocent amethyst eyes twinkled in delight as he mused, "Unbelievable! We have front-row tickets! I can't wait..."

The spirit did not respond.

Yugi stared at his other self and saw that the spirit was too absorbed in looking out the window and gazing at the night sky. He cleared his throat until he received attention from the spirit.

His semi-startled other self blinked his eyes back to reality and asked his spirit vessel, "What's wrong?"

"We have front-row tickets to see Alexa. Weren't you listening?"

"It's just a concert," the other Yugi inattentively replied as his eyes remain glued at the view outside the window.

With an impish smile, Yugi teased, "Hmmm... I guess tonight's the night for first timers. This is the first time I've seen you intrigued with anything other than dueling and recovering your memory."

The other Yugi glanced sideways, smirked, and then crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Now you're being silly."

The vessel raised one eyebrow. "Oh, am I?"

Point-blank, the spirit then asked, "Since you're so eager to talk about affairs of the heart, care to share your feelings about Anzu?"

An instantly blushing and sheepishly grinning Yugi rubbed the back of his neck. "Now that _wasn't_ fair. I like Anzu a lot. However, we're just good friends."

A moment of tense silence followed as their eyes met.

The other Yugi broke the ice of silence and sighed. "We're just being silly. I propose a truce. We've had a long day."

"We both had our fun," a nodding and blushing Yugi responded as he let out a slow yawn. Shortly thereafter, he went back to bed, turned off the night lamp, bade the spirit goodnight, covered himself with a blanket, closed his eyes, and dozed off to the land of dreams.

The other Yugi, seeing that his partner was sound asleep, returned to his comfortable spot by the window. He temporarily closed his eyes as he enjoyed the small amount of peace now within his spirit vessel's heart.

As the spirit opened his expressive amethyst eyes, he once again allowed his thoughts to drift and mingle with the night air – thoughts about the God Cards, his lost memory, the _Stone of Destiny_ at Domino Museum, the next adventure, and Alexa.

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexa, as well as this fan fiction, is the property of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only - thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._


	2. The Duel for Retribution

**THE ENCOUNTER OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Two: The Duel for Retribution **

* * *

Kaiba Mokuba was still sleepy. 

He and his older brother, Kaiba Seto, had been waking up extremely early for the past week. The siblings were busy preparing for their business trip and the opening of Domino Arena where Alexa's first concert and public appearance would be held.

Although the concert was sold out months ago, the CEO wanted to ensure that tonight's concert would be a good beginning for Domino Arena.

The younger sibling knew that his elder brother's nerves had been on edge about Domino Arena's first concert. As much as he loved Alexa's songs, he knew that his big brother had good reason to worry about this venture. No one had really seen the singer. Secondly, Kaiba Corporation took a huge gamble in highlighting a performer who had not been publicly tested in the looks and showmanship departments.

To energize himself, the younger Kaiba walked around Kaiba-Land. He then noticed two tall, rough-looking, muscular men laughing maniacally inside one of the arcade's duel arena. The thugs' faces were familiar with the younger Kaiba since he had seen them loitering around the arcade and upsetting patrons for the past weeks.

This time, however, the two thugs have gone too far.

The first ruffian repeatedly stabbed and relentlessly slashed through the duel arena's padded leather wall with his switchblade. The second goon tore the damaged leather and caused the padding to fall on the marble floor.

Mokuba looked around. His slate blue eyes widened as he saw that two-thirds of the duel arena's walls were already damaged. The boy screamed, "Hey – stop that!"

"Well, well... What do we have here?" the second goon commented as he ran towards the boy and grabbed him by the collar. He lifted and flung a kicking and screaming Mokuba against the wall.

Before Mokuba's body made contact with either concrete or marble, someone caught him upon his descent from midair. The force from catching him made that person stagger backwards until the stranger's back hit the padded wall.

"Are you all right?" the young stranger asked after she barely managed balancing the boy's weight with both arms.

After the boy nodded and she helped him up to his feet, she angrily turned to the two troublemakers. "Apologize to him!"

"Stay out of this, bitch!" the first thug retorted.

Hazel-brown eyes burned in anger. "You're both despicable!"

"Keep your opinions to yourself!" threatened the second goon.

She glared at the thugs. Noticing that they had leather deck holders looped at the belts, she pointed at them. "Put your money where your mouth is. I challenge one of you to a duel!"

The first thug laughed. "You don't stand a chance against us!"

The young stranger and the first thug stepped up to their respective platforms. The arena's computer activated both counters to 4000 life points.

"What's going on here?" a familiar and booming voice demanded.

"Ni-sama!" Mokuba pointed at the thugs. "Those two clowns vandalized this arena and he threw me against the wall. She helped me out and she just challenged one of them to a duel."

The elder sibling glanced at the stranger. Afterwards, his eyes landed at the vandals. "No one lays a finger on my brother and gets away with it!"

"If you know what's good for you, Kaiba Seto, stay out of this!" spat the second goon.

An irate Kaiba looked at her and barked, "Get down from there! No one insults my family and gets away with it!"

The stranger glanced sideways and snapped, "I challenged him, Kaiba Seto – not you."

Kaiba's azure eyes gave her dagger looks. "Get down from there – now!"

Deliberately ignoring Kaiba, she then glared at the first thug. "If I win, the two of you are going to apologize, pay for the damages, and never set foot at any Kaiba-Land ever again."

The first thug and the stranger's eyes met as they declared, "Duel!"

"Shit!" the outraged CEO said through clenched teeth as his fists bunched up.

Slate blue eyes looked up as their young owner requested, "Can we just see what happens next?"

Eventually relenting to Mokuba, the azure-eyed duelist relaxed his fists. However, his eyes still burned from the thugs' vandalism and the young stranger's lack of respect.

The stranger drew her first six cards. "I activate _Pot of Greed_ – allowing me to draw two new cards. I place a card face down. I set a monster face down as well." After doing what she stated, she ended her turn.

The first thug drew his five cards, plus another one for this turn. "Activate _Ground Collapse! _It makes two of your five monster slots unusable while this card's in play. I also summon _Hibikime!"_

The _Hibikime_ hologram appeared on the duel ring.

Smirking, the first thug ordered, _"Hibikime,_ attack the facedown monster card!"

_Hibikime_ followed her master's order.

Because of the monster's attack, the young stranger's _Cyber Jar _flipped up. _Cyber Jar's _effect activated – wiping out both _Cyber Jar_ and _Hibikime,_ and forcing both players to draw five new cards.

The duelists placed their respective five cards face up on the panel.

Based on _Cyber Jar's _effect, the young stranger did the following:

· · Summoned _Koumori Dragon _(attack: 1500; defense 1200)

· · Set two monster cards face down, defense mode

Based on _Cyber Jar's_ effect, the first thug did the following:

· · Set one monster card, face down, defense mode

The thug was not yet done with his turn. "I activate _Sogen_ and I lay one card face down."

The duel arena produced a hologram that changed the field to a meadow while a holographic card appeared at his side of the arena.

The young stranger took a few minutes to assess the situation, pondering, _"Two of my monster slots are useless. I'm relying on my next draw to fix the jam I'm in."_

"What's taking you so long?" Kaiba hollered at her, eliciting a short but angry glance from the latter. As their eyes met, the CEO's glare intensified.

Choosing to ignore Kaiba once again, she closed her eyes, made a wish, and pulled a card from her deck. She looked at the card and declared, "I'm placing one card face down. I then activate _De-Spell_ to eliminate your _Ground Collapse!" _

The _De-Spell _and _Ground Collapse_ holograms disappeared – freeing up her two monster slots.

"I now summon _Maha Vailo. _I equip her with _Black Pendant!"_

The monster counter calculated _Maha Vailo's_ new attack and defense statistic. She normally had 1500 attack and 1200 defense points. With the 500-point increase from _Black Pendant_, as well as the 500-point increase given due to her special effect, the monster now had 2500 attack and 2200 defense points.

"_Maha Vailo_ –" the young stranger ordered her monster, "Attack his facedown card!"

"Stupid bitch!" the first thug howled in delight.

_Maha Vailo's _attack flipped the first thug's facedown card – _Princess of Tsurugi _– and activated the latter card's effect: the opponent would lose 500 life points for every magic or trap card in the opponent's side of the field. Since the young stranger had three cards in her Magic and Trap slot, _Princess of Tsurugi_ made her lose 1500 life points.

Her overall life points dwindled down to 2500.

Slightly taken aback, but not discouraged, she smirked. "You're wide open." She raised her right arm and pointed at the opponent's side of the field. "_Koumori Dragon_, direct assault!"

With the direct attack, her opponent's life points dwindled down to 2500 – making the score even.

"You think you can scare me with one direct attack?" the first thug mocked. He drew a card for his turn. "I activate _Germ Infection _and use it against your _Maha Vailo."_

A hologram of the _Germ Infection _card appeared on the duel ring and attached to _Maha Vailo._ _Germ Infection's_ magical effect would decrease _Maha Vailo's_ attack power by 300 points at each standby phase.

The thug then placed a monster face down. Sarcastically delighted from the recent turn of the duel, he declared, "I end my turn."

Analyzing the entire duel, she pondered while staring at one spot, _"I have a bad feeling about that facedown card of his. I have no choice but to attack, if I want to made headway in this duel."_

Due to _Germ Infection_, _Maha Vailo's _attack points decreased by 300 points – now lowering the monster's attack by 2200 points.

She then drew a card for her turn, added it to her hand, and ordered, "_Maha Vailo,_ attack his facedown card!"

"You never learn do you?" the first thug scoffed.

The thug's facedown monster card, another _Princess of Tsurugi, _appeared before the field.

Mokuba gasped, knowing fully well the consequences of the young stranger's attack: she would lose 2000 life points.

Before _Princess of Tsurugi _was destroyed, holographic swords once again flung towards the stranger and drained her out of 2000 life points. After the monster's work, her overall life points became 1000 while the thug had 2500 life points.

In utter disbelief, Kaiba blurted out, "How could you fall for the same trick? Even brainless monkeys duel better than you!"

Glowering hazel-brown eyes met azure. "This is _my_ bloody duel, so zip it!"

A seething and dagger-eyed Kaiba retorted, "_Idiot!_ If you did as you were told, I'd be winning this duel and you wouldn't be in this stupid mess!"

Glowering at her opponent and ignoring her mocker, she declared, "I end my turn."

Kaiba pointed at the dueling thug, yelling, "He's right – you _are_ stupid! We'll see what happens to losers at the end of this duel." Afterwards, he kept his silence, crossed his arms over his chest, and kept his eyes glued at the duel arena.

After the thug looked at the card he just drew, he placed a monster face down in defense mode and ended his turn.

With nerves on edge, she mused,_ "It must be another trap." _She then glanced at her deck. _"I can't afford to make another mistake. I need the right card to turn the duel in my favor..."_

Drawing a card from her deck, that very card was placed on the field with her declaring, "I activate _Raigeki!"_

The hologram produced a thunderbolt and eliminated the monster on her opponent's side of the field.

The thug slammed his fist on the platform. "What did you do to my _Princess of Tsurugi?"_

If she had not drawn _Raigeki _during her turn and had attacked his facedown _Princess of Tsurugi,_ she would have lost 2000 life points and the duel. Thankfully, because of _Raigeki_, her life points remained at 1000.

Smirking, the young stranger said, "My turn's not yet over. I sacrifice my _Koumori Dragon _and _Maha Vailo_ to summon _Tyrant Dragon!" _

The hologram projection of _Koumori Dragon_ and _Maha Vailo_ disappeared. They were replaced by the horrifying figure of the _Tyrant Dragon._ The new monster, with an attack of 2900 and defense of 2500, could attack twice if the opponent had another monster on the field.

_"What?"_ he exclaimed as he saw and heard the counter reduce his overall life points down to 3500.

"Once it goes to the graveyard, _Black Pendant_ reduces your life points by 500." Her eyes then narrowed as she said, "It's not over yet. I flip-summon my facedown monster."

After her fiend monster was flip-summoned in the duel ring, she commanded, "_Wall of Illusions _– attack the player directly!"

With _Wall of Illusions' _attack, the first thug's life points further dwindled down to 2500.

"_Tyrant Dragon _– direct attack. Fire of Fury!" the young stranger commanded as she pointed at her opponent.

_Tyrant Dragon's _2900-attack power wiped out the first thug's life points down to zero. The attack also gave her the victory with 1000 leftover life points.

_"She won?"_ a surprised Kaiba mused as he glared at her and raised an eyebrow.

The first thug cussed, kicked, and screamed. He was still unable to accept his defeat.

With arms crossed in front of her, she said, "You lose. As to the terms of this duel, you both need to apologize, pay for the damages you caused today, and never come back at any Kaiba-Land ever again."

The first thug seemed to have calmed down. "Okay." He then approached her to extend a handshake. "I'm sorry..."

Tightlipped and with narrowed eyes, she hesitantly accepted the gesture.

In a quick second, the loser grabbed the victor. He locked her arms behind her and making her wince in pain. He then signaled his companion to join him.

As soon as the second goon rushed to help his friend, Kaiba charged and gave him a sharp flying kick. He rendered the vandal unconscious.

At the same time, the young stranger stamped her heel on the first thug's foot. Her actions caused the thug to loosen his hold on her. Once the stranger fled to safety, Kaiba took action. In the end, he had the first goon in an excruciating arm lock that was much more painful than the one given to the young stranger.

During the commotion, Mokuba summoned security through a silent electronic alarm he carried with him. Kaiba-Land's security personnel and some law enforcement officers arrived at the scene.

"What are you going to say?" an adrenaline-charged Kaiba asked the first thug.

The thug did not respond.

"I can't hear you!" the driven CEO demanded as he further twisted the ruffian's arm.

"We're sorry! We're sorry!" the first thug screamed in pain.

Kaiba shoved the thugs towards security and law enforcement personnel. "Make these two losers rot in jail for vandalism and assault. Aside from paying for damages, they're also banned from any Kaiba-Land."

"Yes, Kaiba-sama," the head of security replied.

The sable-haired duelist then stayed beside his younger brother while the stranger stood a couple of feet behind them as the police handcuffed the two thugs.

Minutes after the dueling arena was cleared, Kaiba glanced sideways and asked, "Tell me your name."

"Emrys…my name's Emrys."

The tightlipped CEO rested his hand on his sibling's shoulder. "He's Kaiba Mokuba, my brother..."

Emrys grinned and shook hands with the smiling boy. "I'm pleased to meet you, Mokuba."

Kaiba interjected, "Are you new to Domino City?"

"Yes, I am. I'm here for a business trip."

Mokuba's eye lit up. "What type of business are you in?"

She ruefully smiled. "I'm not at liberty to discuss them right now."

"So you know who my brother is?"

"Everyone in the duel monster's circuit knows Kaiba Seto and Kaiba Corporation," Emrys responded to the boy, making the latter beam with pride at her flattering remark.

Azure eyes smoldered as their owner retorted, "So you have the habit of insulting well-renowned people, I suppose?"

"Just as much as you fancy calling me a brainless monkey, stupid, and an idiot, _Mister_ Kaiba," Emrys deadpanned.

"Come on, guys..." the younger Kaiba butted in as he glanced at Emrys and then his brother.

After moments of tense silence and flaring tempers, Emrys looked at Mokuba. Seeing that the boy was upset, she calmed down, raised her hands, and gazed at Kaiba. "I don't want to argue with you. Both of us are at fault today."

The CEO crossed his hands over his chest and then glowered at her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Closing her eyes, Emrys resignedly sighed. Once she opened her eyes, she then noticed the wall clock and said, "I'm cutting our conversation short. I'm late for an appointment."

Mokuba, no longer upset after Emrys tried making peace with his elder brother, smiled. "Thanks again, Emrys. It was nice meeting you!"

The siblings looked at Emrys as she waved goodbye and then ran out of the duel arena.

"She's cool, isn't she, Ni-sama?" Mokuba asked while glancing at his older brother.

A semi-seething Kaiba remained silent. As he saw the wall clock, he patted his younger brother on the shoulder. "Come on, Mokuba. I have another meeting with Alexa's promotional agents. She had better be as good as these agents say she is. We also have plenty to wrap up before we leave for America."

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexa, as well as this fan fiction, is the property of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only – thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._


	3. Countdown to the Big Night

**THE ENCOUNTER OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Three: Countdown to the Big Night **

* * *

_One week and six days before the concert_

The following day after Sugoroku gave Yugi the concert tickets, the gang went to the game shop to help Yugi sort out inventory. Before starting the work, Yugi told them about Sugoroku's treat for everyone.

The gang was stunned. Yugi smiled from ear to ear and relished being the harbinger of good news.

Jonouchi Katsuya was the first one to regain his composure. However, being cautious from reveling in sheer excitement over nothing, he added, "You better not be kidding us around here, Yugi, especially when it comes to something like this."

"Wait here." Yugi dashed upstairs to his bedroom. A minute later, he returned to the game shop and presented the concert tickets to Jonouchi. "These will do the talking for me."

The gang huddled together, seeing if Yugi's news was the real deal. Everyone took turns examining the concert tickets and became giddy with exhilaration.

Mazaki Anzu enthusiastically said while absentmindedly handing back the tickets and backstage passes to Yugi, "We're going to see Alexa!"

"It's too bad that Shizuka, Mai, and Otogi aren't here with us," Yugi lamented.

Honda Hiroto nodded and sighed. "Yeah... I miss them."

"Isn't it weird that we're going back to the place where the Battle City finals started?" Jonouchi asked.

Bakura Ryou rubbed his chin as his eyes narrowed. "It will be, in a way. However, the construction wasn't done when we were last there."

"Kaiba will be raking tons of money with this concert. After all, his company owns Domino Arena. Alexa's concert has also been sold out months ago," interjected Honda.

Their chat was interrupted when the game store's door opened and its bell rang.

The new arrival was slightly taller than Anzu and looked like she was about the gang's age. She wore an ankle-length black leather jacket, a tucked-in dark brown t-shirt, low-waist black jeans, and black boots. A conservative hairclip secured her long black hair. Although she wore light-framed clear glasses, the spectacles suited her heart-shaped face. She hardly had any makeup on.

"Welcome to the Kame Game Shop," greeted a smiling Yugi behind the store counter. "How can we help you?"

Once the young customer reached the store's display counter, she replied, "I'm looking for duel monster cards. I'd like to see what you have." As she scanned the top counter shelf for single cards, she glanced upward.

For a split second, Yugi's eyes locked with hers. He noticed her hazel-brown eyes.

Then, for some unknown reason, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle reacted as if it was trying to make outside contact. A couple of seconds later, the connection stopped.

In the meantime, the gang stood a couple of feet away from the counter.

Anzu, seeing Honda and Jonouchi's reactions, shook her head. She would even expect that drooling reaction from Bakura, even though he was mostly a well-behaved young man. As much as she hated to admit it, an unexplainable tinge of jealousy overcame her when she saw Yugi looking at his customer.

"How about this one?" the young customer asked while pointing at the Maiden of the Aqua card.

"Oh, this one..." Yugi pulled out the Maiden of the Aqua and presented it to her for inspection. "So, do you duel, too?"

She smiled. "I duel whenever time permits."

Jonouchi eagerly interjected, "That's great! I duel, too. I was second at Duelist Kingdom and a finalist at Battle City."

She stopped for a second. As a light of recognition and excitement shimmered in her eyes, she said, "Wait a minute – if you are who you say you are, then that makes you Jonouchi Katsuya!"

Jonouchi gave her his winner grin and extended his hand. "In the flesh…call me Jonouchi."

"I'm pleased to meet you..." the young customer shook the blonde duelist's hand.

The sapphire-eyed young woman approached the customer. "I'm Anzu, and these are our friends – Honda and Bakura."

The customer smiled and shook everyone's hand. "I'm pleased to meet all of you. My name's Emrys."

Emrys then diverted her attention to Yugi and handed him the Maiden of the Aqua card. "I'd like to buy her." Reaching inside her leather jacket, she took her wallet and paid for her purchase.

Yugi rang up the order, removed the card from its hard plastic protector, placed the card inside a hard plastic sleeve, and gave it to her along with her change.

"Your name is?" Emrys asked after he handed her purchase.

The young man sheepishly extended a handshake. "Mutou Yugi. Just call me Yugi."

Emrys smiled back. "It's nice to meet you, Yugi."

"Hope to see you again soon," said the younger Mutou.

Emrys inserted her purchase inside her jacket and waved goodbye to everyone.

The bell rang once more as the store door opened and closed. Seeing that the coast was clear, all the young men relaxed and were eager to share their opinion about Yugi's customer.

Yugi, however, kept his reactions to himself. He anticipated Anzu to give everyone the third degree with her usual typical male reaction quips any moment now. His prediction was right.

"Well, if you hormonally-charged males are done ogling," an annoyed Anzu said, "we need to help Yugi with the store."

* * *

_Two more mundane, ordinary days had passed after Yugi gave the big news to the gang _

Yugi and Sugoroku were sweating from the work they were doing since morning. After dusting and refilling the shelves, they were emptying boxes of merchandise that arrived the day before.

Once the store door opened, a deliveryman hollered, "Package for Mutou Yugi."

"Here," Yugi responded from behind the store counter. He excused himself, approached the deliveryman, signed the clipboard, and received the envelope.

"Who's it from?" asked the elderly man when Yugi returned.

Yugi looked at the envelope. "It doesn't say, Jii-chan." Inside the package he opened was a white envelope. His eyes widened as he ripped the second envelope's side and discovered its contents.

"Is everything okay?" inquired Sugoroku.

A breath-taken Yugi muttered, "Somebody sent me six invitations to Alexa's after-party." He then looked at his grandfather and asked, "Did you get these for us?"

Sugoroku shook his head from behind the counter. "No, I didn't. In fact, I don't know how you managed to get those."

Frowning, Yugi found a note with the invitations and backstage passes.

The note only bore a one-worded message written with a burgundy calligraphy pen: _Enjoy. _

"Somebody aside from me is looking out for you," the elderly man lightheartedly said before resuming his work. "You should be happy since those are hard to get."

Yugi ran upstairs to his bedroom. Still shaking his head in disbelief, he placed the envelope's contents with the other tickets and passes. He then ran downstairs and helped his grandfather. As he worked throughout the day, he contemplated about the unexpected surprise.

* * *

_Three more hours before Alexa performs live at Domino Arena_

Yugi, as usual, was having trouble choosing an outfit.

His other self offered to help, pointing out, "Why don't you wear this long-sleeved black shirt with that beige sleeveless jacket? Then, match them with those black pants and boots."

Yugi agreed with his other self, recalling the outfit from his Dungeon Dice Monsters duel against Otogi. "Oh, yeah…. I like that combination. I remember the last time that we wore this."

The other Yugi chuckled. "You still owe me from that time you set me up on a date with Anzu."

As the young spirit vessel returned the clothes he did not need in the closet, he remarked, "Let me know when payback would be."

"Oh, I will –" the other Yugi smirked. "By the way, don't forget to bring your scrapbook and the flowers."

* * *

_Thirty minutes before concert time_

Sugoroku, Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Jonouchi, and Bakura secured their front-row seats. They were still at awe with how close they were from the stage as well as the arena's size and the unique setup.

Heavy burgundy silk covered the octagon-shaped stage's perimeter as well as the pathway going towards the stage. A metal disk, which served as the lid covering the view from the top, was shrouded with burgundy silk.

The arena was already jammed packed. The air was filled with anticipation and excitement coming from eager fans.

Noting the curtains covering the stage and the pathway, Yugi pondered, _"They're really keeping everything a secret until the very last second."_

Honda rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "This is so cool! We'll see Alexa perform real close from here."

Bakura then thought aloud, "With all the secrecy, I wonder if she looks as good as she sounds in her songs."

Honda and Jonouchi thought about Bakura's question. They then frowned at the possibility that Alexa might be ugly. After shaking off some of his negative thoughts, Jonouchi replied, "We'll be getting the answer to that question a couple of minutes from now. If we get lucky, maybe she'll pull us out from the crowd."

Anzu, unable to resist, teased her blonde friend, "If she's looking for a dork, then you'll be a shoe-in."

The rest started laughing.

"You _really_ have a natural knack for being mean, don't you?" Jonouchi complained while rubbing the back of his neck. Eventually, he shook his head and laughed along with them.

The gang's banter was interrupted once the bleachers dimmed, the electric guitar blared, and the stage's lid covering rose. Some of the heavy silk curtains dropped, forming into an octagon-shaped burgundy heap surrounding the elevated stage and giving the multi-colored lights another dimensional effect.

The audience clapped and welcomed the opening act.

The first act, an alternative all-male band, did its job in preparing the multitude for the main event. The band, after their performance, then took a gracious bow and exited. A new group of musicians took their place.

The new drummer hit the snare and the other musicians joined in with their respective instruments, altogether playing the intro to one of Alexa's fast-beat songs.

"Good evening, Domino! Are you ready for me?"

The masses cheered and went wild as they recognized the energetic feminine voice echoing throughout the arena.

The curtains covering the trail towards the stage dropped, forming into a burgundy pathway. A circular hole formed in the middle of the stage as the disk lowered itself. A lovely and shapely young woman then slowly surfaced as the circle re-emerged to close the gaping hole.

Finally, Alexa was onstage.

Alenxa wore an all-burgundy leather outfit consisting of a lace-up bustier, cropped jacket, low-rider pants, and high-heeled boots. Her thick black hair draped on her shoulders and back. She started singing and dancing to a techno number from her CD while some members of the crowd clapped along and danced in their respective seats.

Jonouchi, Honda, Bakura, Anzu, and Yugi sat in their respective seats in stupefied astonishment. Sugoroku wondered why his young companions looked more stunned than pleased this very moment.

The other Yugi, witnessing everything, was more shocked than the rest of them.

Alexa – the one performing in front of an ocean of screaming fans and the faceless woman who had been in the other Yugi's mind – was none other than Emrys herself.

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexandra Emrys, as well as this fan fiction, is the property of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only – thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._


	4. The Invitation

**THE ENCOUNTER OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Four: The Invitation **

* * *

The sold-out concert was a success. The event gave the promotional agents great relief that Alexa delivered the promised lucrative success for Kaiba Corporation. After confirming at the beginning of the concert that the singer looked as good as she sang, the crowd then concentrated on her performance. 

Singing and dancing with all her heart, Alexa did a wide variety of songs. With numbers ranging from fast-paced to poignant, her energetic charm and sultry voice stirred the crowd.

Now that the concert was over, the gang – and about fifty others – was now inside Domino Arena's largest ballroom. Multiple conversations took place as the guests enjoyed hors d'oeuvres and a variety of beverages.

However, the other Yugi's thoughts crossed over to his young spirit vessel. Because of this, there were moments wherein Yugi's thoughts kept drifting back to this evening's biggest surprise.

"Hey, guys! Over here!" cried a young voice.

The gang turned around and saw the boy run towards them.

Anzu's azure eyes lit up as she smiled. "It's so nice to see you, Mokuba! When did you get back?"

The younger Kaiba replied, "We've been home for a couple of weeks now. We've been so busy wrapping things up for America. The opening of this new arena kept our hands full, too. We're leaving again for America tomorrow evening."

After hearing the word "we," tension built up in the air for the gang.

Kaiba Seto entered the ballroom along with a well-dressed bodyguard holding a bouquet of long-stemmed red roses.

Most of the gang braced themselves as they anticipated another generous dose of insults or mockery from the new arrival. However, Yugi approached the CEO and greeted, "Hello, Kaiba-kun. Congratulations on your success."

A non-emotional Kaiba gave his rival and Sugoroku his customary curt nod. He then nodded to greet everyone else in the same manner.

"Did you both enjoy the concert?" Anzu asked the Kaiba brothers.

Mokuba grinned and nodded for his reply while Kaiba remained silent, the CEO's eyes scanning their surroundings.

The ballroom became quiet. Shortly thereafter, everyone stared at the door and started clapping to herald the arrival of tonight's star at her own party.

* * *

After the handshakes and congratulations from fans and the press, Emrys found her way to Yugi and his crowd. 

Emrys' hair was now in an upsweep. The spaghetti-strapped red evening gown fluidly draped on her shapely body as she made her way past the crowd. She firmly held onto her red organza shawl complimented with long, red satin-gloves. She wore dangling ruby earrings and around her neck was a gold chain with an opulently designed circular pendant with a ruby in the middle. Her pendant had lapis lazuli and emeralds around the red gem which glittered as it caught the ballroom's multi-colored lights.

"Thanks for coming," Emrys told Yugi and the gang as she approached them. She then respectfully acknowledged Sugoroku's presence by bowing and introducing herself.

Everyone reacted differently: the elder Mutou blushed, the rest of the gang were still stunned that Alexa and Emrys were one and the same person, the other Yugi was speechless, a tightlipped Kaiba observed and kept his emotions in check, and Koji – Kaiba's bodyguard – was too preoccupied with scanning the perimeter.

Mokuba – who already bounced back from the shock factor – broke the ice by handing Emrys a scrapbook. "May I have your autograph?"

"Sure!" After giving her autograph, Emrys handed back to Mokuba his scrapbook. She turned around and faced the CEO. "Kaiba Seto, it's a pleasure to see you again."

The younger Kaiba took the bouquet of roses from Koji and gave it to her, saying, "These are for you."

"From all of us," Yugi interjected while giving Emrys a colorful bouquet of white carnations, baby's breath, and yellow roses.

"Thank you, everyone," Emrys said with a gentle smile.

After accepting the flowers which her manager Yoshiko readily assisted her with, Emrys gazed at the rest of the awestruck gang. "I owe everyone an explanation."

"Well, we understand you like being anonymous," Honda replied with an amiable and forgiving smile.

"My real name is Alexandra Emrys. If it's any consolation to you, I told the truth when I first met everyone. Mostly everyone calls me by my last name...Emrys."

A startled Sugoroku pointed at Yugi, the gang, and the Kaiba brothers. "Wait a minute. You've _met_ everyone else before?"

"Why, yes, Jii-san. I bought _The Maiden of Aqua_ from your store the other day," Emrys confirmed with a smile. "I met Mokuba and Mister Kaiba at Kaiba-Land."

There was a couple of seconds' worth of silence between all of them.

Breaking the ice, Kaiba said, "Mokuba and I are returning to America tomorrow night. We're inviting everyone to the mansion for lunch tomorrow."

Jonouchi's eyebrow rose while the rest of the gang was stupefied.

Yugi glanced towards Sugoroku for permission. Because his grandfather gave his silent blessing, he said, "Count me in."

One by one, the rest of the gang accepted Kaiba's invitation.

Mokuba glanced at Emrys with a hopeful glint in his eyes. "Would you come over, too?"

The singer nodded. "I have two to three hours to spare…so why not?"

After arrangements were made, the elder Kaiba said, "Then it's settled. Our chauffeur will pick up everyone else at the game shop by eleven-thirty. We'll see everyone tomorrow at noon."

Kaiba then looked at Emrys and said, "You and I have business to discuss. Come around ten-thirty in the morning."

* * *

It was ten-fifteen in the morning – the day wherein guests would be arriving at the mansion. 

Since dawn, Kaiba buried himself with work in his home office. He analyzed proposals, bids, and blueprints from real estate developers and contractors regarding the construction of three to five Kaiba-Lands in North America.

After glancing at the mahogany wall clock and noticing the time, Kaiba took a break from work. As he got up from his chair to separate the papers between proposals that he liked and the ones that he rejected, someone knocked at his office door.

With eyes glued to the door, the CEO responded, "Come in!"

The butler entered the room as he widely opened one of the oak doors. "Kaiba-sama...your guest, Emrys-sama, has arrived."

Dismissing the butler as he continued to sort his papers, the sable-haired young man said, "That will be all."

The servant bowed to both of them and then closed the door to give them privacy.

"I hope that I'm not too early," Emrys semi-awkwardly remarked. She wore a tucked-in powder-blue denim shirt, a brown sleeveless turtleneck, stonewashed jeans, a simple brown leather belt, and dark brown penny loafers. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"No, you're not. I purposefully scheduled things so that you would arrive an hour earlier than the rest," Kaiba told Emrys without looking up. After he finished signing the mountain of papers that was before him shortly before she arrived, he stopped his work, looked at the new arrival, and noticed how she appeared so different from last night.

Scanning the room, Emrys inquired, "Where's Mokuba?"

A tightlipped Kaiba replied, "He left a couple of minutes ago with Koji and our chauffeur. They're picking up everyone at the Kame Game Shop." Looking at the proposals on his desk and then fixing his gaze at her, he then said, "After I sort these papers, I'll give you a tour of the mansion."

Emrys slightly nodded for her response and then walked around Kaiba's office. She browsed through the vast library of books as well as looking though the prototypes of Kaiba Corporation's duel disk system encased in glass.

Once he finished segregating his papers, Kaiba then said to Emrys, "Let us go." He grabbed his long white trench coat, wore it on top of his all-black outfit, and opened the door for both of them.

With a faint smile, Emrys walked towards the door and joined her host. Clearing her throat, she then told him, "Listen, I'm sorry for our argument the other day."

The CEO glanced sideways and curtly told Emrys, "You've made Kaiba Corporation plenty of money last night. You also established a good reputation for Domino Arena's opening night. You will perform tonight's concert as planned. You don't need to apologize to me."

As hazel-brown eyes met sapphire ones with slight irritation, their owner calmly replied, "_Mister_ Kaiba, your behavior the other day was crude. My apology is authenthic. It has _nothing_ to do with who you are or any business transaction between us. I also find pleasantries a waste of time and distasteful."

Turning to face Emrys, an expressionless Kaiba said, "Then why are you apologizing to me?"

Emrys shook her head and sighed. "For your brother's sake, I should've just walked away instead of arguing with you. We should set an example for him, not make him upset."

A tightlipped Kaiba stared at Emrys and then murmured, "Forget about it." He motioned her to follow him as he led them through the long hallway in silence.

The Kaiba mansion was similar to a museum without the stereotypical coldness that a person would encounter when visiting one. One could also have mistaken the mansion for a five-star hotel. The home's stone-beige walls were adorned with antique paintings from different periods in world history. The wide array of swords, vases, figurines, ceramics, and other artifacts were mostly encased in protective glass. The deep red carpet added an additional touch of class to the home.

While Kaiba's first arrival took her time in examining the displays, he nonchalantly remarked, "You hid your identity well."

Emrys glanced at Kaiba and shrugged her shoulders. "I wanted to enjoy the anonymity while it lasted."

"Where did you learn how to duel?"

"My parents were avid gamers. They taught me what they know. I picked up a few tricks along the way."

Kaiba buried one hand inside his coat pocket. "I still don't know if it was luck or skill that made you win that duel the other day. Have you ever tested your skills in the competition circuit?"

Shaking her head as she smiled, Emrys replied, "My other endeavors keep me busy. I still indulge in a duel or two when there's time."

Kaiba gave Emrys a long, probing look. "You've deprived yourself by not competing in tournaments."

With a chuckle, Emrys said, "I'm not as good as you, Yugi, or Jonouchi, Mister –"

"_Kaiba_... Call me Kaiba," the tightlipped CEO interjected.

Thirty minutes of multi-topic conversation flew by and their tour ended at the mansion's recreation room.

As they entered the large room, Kaiba motioned Emrys to sit down on the posh leather couch. He then called the butler via the handheld intercom. "Let Mokuba know that Emrys and I are in the recreation room once he arrives."

Upon receiving an affirmative reply from the butler, Kaiba hung up the intercom and sat down beside his guest who commented, "You and your brother have great taste. Judging by the artifacts, it shows that you both put a lot of thought and effort into it."

"Mokuba and I agreed to have the hallways decorated the way it is now. Mokuba's a museum fan. He'll be happy to hear what you just said."

"I'll be sure to let him know that." Emrys then raised an eyebrow and asked, "How about you? Are you a museum fan, too?"

Gazing into Emrys' eyes, the azure-eyed duelist responded, "I used to be one when Mokuba and I were younger. Now, I'm too busy with company matters. I focus on the business and duel monsters. I have to stay ahead of the game."

"No pun intended," Emrys noted in jest as she referred to the fact that Kaiba's company was the leading innovator in virtual gaming technology.

Turning the tables over to Emrys, Kaiba asked, "How about you? You look like you're a museum fan."

"I am. My parents were archeologists. I was mostly around or in caves and other unimaginable places with them. We then visited the museums once artifacts were retrieved and on display."

"Your parents _were_ archeologists? They're dead?"

"Yes. They both passed away seven years ago."

Kaiba inquired, "Who raised you when your parents died? Do you have any siblings?"

Slowly shaking her head, Emrys ruefully smiled. "I'm an only child. Our closest family friend was my legal guardian. The governess employed by my parents since I was a baby took care of me. I didn't have that much adult supervision."

"Mokuba and I were orphaned, too. The founder of Kaiba Corporation – Kaiba Gozaburo – adopted us. He passed away years ago."

After letting out a deep sigh, Emrys then said, "I guess those were the cards that fate has dealt us with."

Referring to the duel that she won against the first thug, Kaiba gave Emrys a sly gaze while saying, "No pun intended."

They exchanged glances and smirks.

Emrys then looked at Kaiba, saying, "The reward from the earlier pains in life is a successful life later on."

"I'm not as optimistic as you," Kaiba commented with a wry smirk.

"I'm not Miss Sunshine all the time. I still get my full share of very bad days."

"I could relate," said Kaiba as his face briefly mirrored the gloom and confusion he harbored inside. Seconds later, he quickly reverted to his usual non-reactive demeanor.

* * *

The limousine reached the vast driveway leading to the Kaiba mansion. 

As Mokuba and the gang entered the main door, they saw a midnight blue motorcycle parked nearby. They saw a leather jacket hung by one of the motorcycle's handles.

Recognizing Emrys' leather jacket, Mokuba was elated. "Oh, good…she's already here!"

"She rides a motorcycle?" Bakura asked in disbelief.

Jonouchi was speechless. Seeing Emrys' motorcycle and recalling her appearance last night caught him and the rest of the young men off-guard.

"Surprised?" Anzu asked with an amused smile.

"We just expected a fancy sports car or a limousine," Honda remarked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Good afternoon," greeted the butler after one of the ornately carved heavy oak doors opened for them. "Kaiba-sama and Emrys-sama are waiting for you at the recreation room."

Mokuba ran inside the house. "It's upstairs."

"Remarkable!" said a breath-taken Anzu as her eyes wandered around the palatial home for the second time since they met the Kaiba brothers.

"Yeah...same here," agreed Jonouchi.

The younger Kaiba called out as he entered the recreation room, "Ni-sama, we're here!"

The gang was at awe upon seeing the recreation room for the first time. The huge and spacious room was filled with gadgets, games, and modern conveniences. There were two pinball machines, four arcade-size videogame machines, a dueling table, an already-set-up chessboard with crystal pieces, a complete state-of-the-art entertainment and stereo system, a billiard table, and a ping-pong table.

Everyone then spotted Kaiba and Emrys talking on the couch.

Once the new arrivals were a couple of feet away from the couch, the young CEO stood up. "Emrys and I just finished our tour. Let us all have lunch."

Per instructions from the Kaiba brothers, the chef prepared a sumptuous feast. With the exception of Kaiba – whose mind had been wandering all this time – everyone enjoyed the meal, each other's good company, and the good laughs.

When Kaiba felt that lunch was wrapping up, he glanced over to Yugi. "I want to speak with you. It's important."

Yugi nodded and got up from the dining table.

The sable-haired duelist then told everyone, "Yugi and I won't be long."

After Mokuba nodded, Kaiba and Yugi left the formal dining room. They went upstairs and headed towards the young CEO's home office. Their strides were calculated since the two duelists were respectively gauging what was on the other's mind.

"A lot happened since you've last been here," Kaiba said after a couple of minutes' worth of walking and silence had transpired. He was referring to an earlier time wherein the gang accepted his first invitation to visit the palatial home when they first met.

"Too many, if you ask me," Yugi sighed.

Finally reaching their destination, Kaiba opened two heavy oak doors leading to his office. He then motioned his hand towards the seat facing his desk. "Sit down, Yugi."

Yugi propped himself on one of the leather-upholstered chairs, still trying to shake off his uneasiness.

Kaiba opened the blinds. After looking outside the window, he then sat down behind the desk and stared at Yugi. "When you thought that Jonouchi was dead, what were you feeling then? What made you continue our duel?"

"That's two questions, Kaiba-kun," Yugi gently kidded the sable-haired CEO. When he saw the other's grave expression, his mood became equally somber. He closed his eyes for a second in a sincere effort to give Kaiba the answer he sought.

An edgy and clenched-teeth Kaiba mused as he continued staring at the younger Mutou, _"This is wrong! What help or answer could he possibly give me?"_

The Millennium Puzzle glowed, allowing the other Yugi to emerge and respond, "What happened to Jonouchi was one of the hardest blows I could take. I didn't want to duel anymore. I hated Malik and I wanted to destroy him. However, I promised Jonouchi that he and I would duel again someday. I couldn't stop dueling because of my sadness or continue dueling because of my hatred. If I did either one, then I would dishonor my friend, my promise, and me. I made the decision to do my best as I dueled against you."

The otherYugi then transfixed his gaze at Kaiba and continued, "Yes, I did whatever it took to win at Battle City. I had hope, friendship, and faith as allies – not hatred. Hate is one of the worst enemies a person can have. Hate always destroys you and the ones you love. As a duelist, it will always cost you the duel even before the duel begins."

The sapphire-eyed duelist did not say a word as he stared at his rival.

The silence between them sent chills traveling down the amethyst-eyed duelist's spine. The combination of feelings was the same one that he felt during their duel at Duelist Kingdom. Deep down, he felt sorry for Kaiba. He hoped that this talk would successfully reach out to his embittered rival.

Kaiba then broke his painful silence, saying, "It was never a secret that I hated you and your friends." He then got up again from his chair and looked outside the window.

The other Yugi leaned back from his chair and gazed at the CEO. "Rivalry is different from being enemies. The best of friends can become the fiercest rivals, too, once both of them are on the dueling arena. I consider us as rivals, but not enemies. We'll always extend the hand of friendship to you, whether or not you wish to accept it."

A tightlipped Kaiba interjected, "All I'm ready for are Kaiba-Land, Kaiba Corporation, and Mokuba..."

Noticing that Kaiba's demeanor became more somber and seemingly hopeless, the other Yugi knew that he hit the heart of his rival's malady. He then intently said, "If you can't do it for yourself, do your best for Mokuba's sake. He needs you now more than ever."

After the minutes of deafening silence, Kaiba sighed and requested, "Give me a few minutes before we head back and join them." He then continued looking outside the window, still deep in thought.

While his rival pondered, the other Yugi closed his eyes once more. Inside his mind, he reached out to his young spirit vessel, asking whether he wanted to switch back.

Yugi proposed, "_We'll just switch back after we get home. Stay and enjoy everyone's company, especially Emrys. She's great!"_

_"Are you sure?"_ the other Yugi inquired.

_"I'm sure. Go on,"_ assured Yugi.

"Ready?" Kaiba asked, interrupting the mental conversation between the other Yugi and his young spirit vessel.

The two duelists walked out of Kaiba's office and returned through the series of hallways. Although the atmosphere between them was much lighter than before, the other Yugi still sensed Kaiba's melancholy.

The other Yugi asked his companion, "Have I answered your question?"

Kaiba glanced sideways towards his rival. "I still need time to think..."

A tightlipped other Yugi then sighed. "While you look for your answer, be thankful and count your many blessings – the three most important being your life, the opportunities that life brings for your family and company, and most especially Mokuba."

**End of Chapter Four**

* * *

**_Author's Note _**

_If you want to find out more about Emrys' parents, how they die, and how she takes it, read my short story There Will Come Soft Rain – a prequel set two years before the events narrated in The Encounter of Lost Souls._

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexa, Yoshiko, Koji, as well as this fan fiction, is the property of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only – thereby releasing the author from all liabilities._


	5. The Prelude

**THE ENCOUNTER OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Five: The Prelude **

* * *

Before they reached the recreation room's entrance, Kaiba and the other Yugi's eyes met. 

"So how long will this trip of yours be?" the other Yugi inquired.

With hands buried in his pockets, Kaiba responded, "I'm returning to Domino City as soon as I solidify construction contracts regarding Kaiba-Land. It may take a month or two. I want the wait to be less, so that Mokuba and I could enjoy a week or two's worth of school vacation."

"Finally…we've been worried about you two," Anzu kidded as she saw the two duelists enter the room.

The rest of the gang played billiard while the two duelists were away. Mokuba, Anzu, and Emrys were in one team. Jonouchi, Honda, and Bakura were in the other team.

Mokuba placed the cue on the pool table and ran towards his older brother. He approached Kaiba and looked up. "Is everything okay, Ni-sama?"

Reminded of the earlier conversation he had with the other Yugi, Kaiba patted his younger sibling on the shoulder, smiled for the first time in a long while, and nodded as his positive response.

Mokuba's eyes brightened as he gave his elder brother a bigger smile.

Kaiba approached the billiard table and leaned against it with both hands. "So, what did we miss?"

Jonouchi replied, "Plenty. So, come on."

The next couple of hours quickly flew by. Everyone – even Kaiba, who mostly kept his silence – enjoyed one activity or conversation after another.

As their afternoon together wrapped up and everyone prepared to leave, Emrys came up to the other Yugi. "It's the second night of my concert. If you guys have no plans tonight and if Jii-san will let you, I'd be honored to have everyone as my guest."

The other Yugi heard his young vessel say, _"What are you waiting for? Go for it!"_

"Why – sure," the other Yugi replied.

"Then it's set," responded a happy Emrys as she handed her card. "Call me at that number and let me know if you could make it tonight. If everything goes well, I'll see you backstage at six."

The other Yugi and Emrys' attentions were now focused on an approaching Kaiba and Mokuba. The rest of the gang joined in as everyone walked outside.

Emrys cordially and gratefully shook Kaiba's hand. "Good luck on your trip. I enjoyed the entire day as well as our talk. I might catch up with you in the United States."

"We'll watch your concert when you get there," Mokuba interjected.

"I'll make sure of that." Emrys knelt down on one knee, hugged the boy, and then gave him a business card. "Once you get there, call and let us know that you're both safe."

Mokuba's grin was from ear to ear as he accepted the card and looked up at his big brother.

Anzu smiled at Kaiba brothers. "Thanks for having all of us. Have a safe trip."

Jonouchi, Honda, and Bakura also imparted their gratitude as well as their respective wishes for a safe trip.

"Good luck to both of you, Kaiba." The other Yugi then extended a handshake to his rival.

The tightlipped CEO stared at his rival's hand and then gazed into amethyst eyes. "Maybe not now, but I'll be ready one of these days." He then accepted the handshake. Although his handshake was not as firm as his rival's was, the fact that he shook hands with him was already a good start.

"I know you will," said the other Yugi confidently to Kaiba.

Diverting his focus on Mokuba, the amethyst-eyed duelist then placed his hand over the young boy's shoulder. "Take care of each other."

"You bet!" Mokuba exclaimed with a smile.

The roar of Emrys' motorcycle reverberated. She waved with one hand as she sped out of the mansion grounds. As soon as she departed, the rest of the gang went inside the limousine.

The other Yugi then went inside the limousine to join the others. He looked behind, until he could no longer see the Kaiba brothers in view. When he turned around, four pairs of eyes were glued on him.

"What were you guys talking about back there?" Anzu asked.

"We were all wondering what Kaiba wanted from you. The two of you were gone for a while," Bakura added.

"It was just a civil conversation…nothing noteworthy," the other Yugi nonchalantly responded.

* * *

"Ah, you have a date!" Sugoroku exclaimed. 

Yugi sheepishly defended, "Jii-chan, it's_ not_ a date. Jonouchi and Honda are waiting for Mai and Shizuka's phone call. Anzu had to work. Bakura had prior commitments. So that leaves just me and you to see Emrys' concert tonight."

"I'm not going with you, so that makes it a date," Sugoroku continued teasing. He then nudged the younger Mutou with his elbow, saying, "She's a pretty girl, Yugi."

"Just for the record, it's the other me who's interested in Emrys – not me."

The elderly man chuckled. "You and he are one and the same. With all jokes aside, go on and have fun. Just take care of yourselves, okay?"

"Thanks, Jii-chan!"

"Oh, Yugi..."

The grandson turned around.

Once he had Yugi's attention, Sugoroku smiled, saying, "It's okay if you go over your curfew tonight. Just make sure that you give me a call, okay?"

The younger Mutou smiled from ear to ear and then gratefully nodded. He then ran up to his room and locked the door behind him. Glancing down at the Millennium Puzzle, he told the spirit, "Tonight's your night!"

The other Yugi said, _"I'm not sure about this. There's no duel, no one's in danger, and I've been out since this afternoon. Don't you want your body back?"_

"Now you're the one who's being silly," admonished Yugi. "Don't you think you owe it to yourself to live normally, even just for an evening? Jii-chan even extended my curfew infinitely. He's never done that before. He may never will after this."

_"But –"_

"There's no 'but' in this case," Yugi argued. "What are you waiting for – Christmas?"

The other Yugi remained silent.

After a brief pause, Yugi then explained, "I don't care how much you'll tease me this time about Anzu. I'm telling you to take advantage of this one normal evening." He then sat down on his bed, leaning against the headboard with his hands behind his head. "You like Emrys. Why can't you face that truth and admit it?"

The other Yugi let out a resigned sigh. _"I've never been in this predicament before."_

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Yugi in non-customary impatience. "We only have less than two hours left. For everyone's sake, please call her."

Yugi then switched into the other Yugi and called Emrys.

"That's great! I wish the others could make it, too," said Emrys over the telephone. "I'll have my chauffeur pick you up – say, around five-thirty?"

"Five-thirty's okay," the other Yugi agreed.

"I have another favor to ask you, Yugi. I'll be greatly honored if you'd be my escort tonight at the after-party."

A light smirk slowly crept on the other Yugi's face. "Sure. So, I'll see you tonight."

The otherYugi hung up the telephone, closed his eyes, and then said, "Aibou, thank you. Now I owe you one..."

* * *

"Good evening, Mister Mutou. Come with me, please." Emrys' manager said as she led a well-dressed other Yugi through a heavily trafficked hallway. 

The various stage crews cast curious glances as they saw the two walk towards the dressing rooms.

The professional-looking manager wore a slate-blue pantsuit and glasses. About three inches taller than Emrys, she had shoulder length black hair, light gray eyes, a small but shapely nose, thinly shaped lips, square-shaped face, and an athletic physique.

"I'm glad that you came to the after-party yesterday," the manager commented.

The other Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Were you the one who sent the invitations to my home?"

"Alexa wrote the note and I sent out the invitations per her request."

"Thanks for sending those to us. Your name is?"

"Yoshiko," she responded and then stopped walking for a second, bowing before the other Yugi. "I'm pleased to meet you."

The otherYugi did the same gesture before he continued his walk with Yoshiko.

After going through a series of hallways, Yoshiko then stopped in front of a door with a big star. She then rapped on the door. "Alexa…Mister Mutou's here."

The door slightly opened and Emrys peeked out. "Thanks, Yoshiko-chan. I'll take it from here."

Yoshiko then bowed her head and left.

Emrys, now leaning against the doorway, grinned as she looked at the other Yugi.

The other Yugi wore a midnight navy suit, a royal blue silk shirt with the collar unbuttoned, silver cufflinks, a dressy black leather belt with a silver buckle, and shiny black dress shoes.

"My, my…formal and comfortable at the same time," Emrys said in approval as she feasted her eyes on her escort. "You look sharp!"

"So do you," the other Yugi commented with a smirk as he noticed Emrys' attire: a two-piece silky black bellbottom outfit. The long sleeves of her top were loose with the collar slightly raised from the back and ended a couple of inches before her navel. A multi-faced ruby accentuated her bare navel. Black t-strap shoes dressed up her feet.

After a minute of stares and silence, Emrys cleared her throat and then teased, "Are we just going to be each other's fashion critic or are you coming inside?" She then swung the door wide open for her guest.

Smirking and shaking his head, the other Yugi went inside her apartment-sized dressing room. After Emrys closed the door behind them and faced him, he then handed her a single long-stemmed white rose, saying, "For you..."

"It's beautiful," Emrys said with a smile as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the rose's fragrance.

"Aren't you performing in about two hours?" the other Yugi asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Well, I'm already dressed up for my first set," Emrys responded while motioning him to take a seat. "I normally spend this time to relax. Oh, by the way, do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"Water's good, if you have it," the other Yugi answered. He then observed her as she walked towards the corner and opened a small refrigerator. Minutes later, his gaze broke once she returned to where he was seated.

As Emrys handed him bottled water, an apple, and a napkin, the other Yugi looked up and said, "Thanks."

"Well, I'm joining you on this." Emrys then held up an apple she had already bitten into.

"You call entertaining and conversing with a guest a form of relaxation?" the other Yugi inquired with a probing smile.

Emrys sat down on the opposite side of the sofa, leaning back and crossing her legs while facing him. "It depends solely on who I'm with. As with you, yes…. I definitely call this relaxation." She then took another generous bite into her apple.

After spending the first portion of their time together in sharing anecdotes and other topics, the other Yugi then asked, "I never got the chance to ask you questions such as where are you from?"

"Does it look that obvious that I'm not from around here?" Emrys heartily laughed.

The other Yugi turned his body further to face Emrys. "Well, you have that foreign look."

Sighing, Emrys said, "The question should be – where am I not from."

With his customary frown, the other Yugi asked, "What do you mean?"

"My mother was half-Greek and half-Egyptian. My father was half-Egyptian and half-English. They were field archeologists just as their parents were. We moved from place to place since I was a baby, but kept a home in England. They died in an excavation when I was nine."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry," the other Yugi murmured as he leaned forward to rest his left elbow on the couch.

Emrys ruefully smiled. "As far as I could remember, I shared their passions. I hop to England, the United States, and Japan when things slow down a bit."

"So based on your story, you're suggesting that you should be digging as a profession instead of singing and dancing?"

Now sitting in an akimbo and facing him, Emrys said, "I just can't make up my mind as to what I want in life yet. For now, I guess I could relate better in a song." After pausing, she then told the other Yugi, "I've said more than enough about me. What about you…what's your story?"

After moments of silence, he replied, "With the exception of Jii-chan, my family always lived in Japan. My parents separated when I was a baby. My mother went back to her hometown while my father and I lived with Jii-chan. My father passed away when I was five, so Jii-chan single-handedly raised me ever since. My mother rarely visits us."

"I'm sorry about that." Emrys then paused a little bit, gave the other Yugi a more intent look, and then further probed, "I don't think that's all there is about you."

The otherYugi was speechless for the second time.

Emrys maintained her curious expression and then pointed at the Puzzle. "What I meant was that Millennium Item you're wearing around your neck."

"Oh, _this_?" the other Yugi lifted the Millennium Puzzle. "Jii-chan got it from Egypt during an excavation. He accompanied Professor Arthur Hopkins at a couple of expeditions." His gaze towards Emrys deepened as he asked with a raised eyebrow, "How did you know what this is?"

"From excavations, reading, plus traveling to remote places. Professor Hopkins and my parents were professional and personal friends. He's a pioneer in the theory that duel monsters originated from ancient Egypt. Most of his colleagues mocked him when he presented his thesis on the subject. They were so cruel that they didn't even let him finish his presentation."

"Were your parents there during his presentation? What did they think about it?" the other Yugi inquired, now sitting akimbo as well.

"We were away on an excavation. My parents were working on an angle that may tie in with Professor Hopkins' theory."

A light knock broke up their chat, followed by Yoshiko's voice. "Twenty minutes before the show starts, Alexa."

"Thanks. I'll get ready," Emrys responded.

They then heard Yoshiko's footsteps fade as she left to attend to other matters before the concert.

"Do you need me to leave?" the other Yugi offered.

Emrys nodded and then pursed her lips. "Your seat's been reserved at the first row. Yoshiko-chan will show you where it is." Deeply sighing minutes later, she said, "Time flies so quickly. I enjoyed talking with you," she expressed with disappointment as she looked deeply into the other Yugi's eyes.

After their gazes met, the other Yugi then suggested, "Why don't we resume our time together after your performance?"

Emrys' expression lit up and her pursed lips curved into a smile. "We'll meet up here after the concert. After the backstage party, we'll continue our evening together."

"It's a date," the other Yugi confirmed as he and Emrys walked out of her dressing room for tonight's concert.

**End of Chapter Five**

* * *

_If you want to find out more about Emrys' parents, how they die, and how she takes it, read my short story There Will Come Soft Rain - a prequel set two years before the events narrated in The Encounter of Lost Souls._

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexa, Yoshiko, Koji, as well as this fan fiction, is the property of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only – thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._


	6. The Night to Remember

**THE ENCOUNTER OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Six: The Night to Remember **

* * *

Immediately after Alexa Emrys' performance, the other Yugi went back to the dressing room. 

A couple of minutes later, Emrys arrived and asked, "Did you enjoy it?"

The other Yugi leaned against the wall with his hands crossed in front of him. With a teasing smirk, he said, "I'm so glad that you didn't stay in archeology."

Emrys gave the other Yugi a sly glance and then shook her head while chuckling at the comment. After opening her door, she asked him, "Is it okay if you stay outside while I changed? I'll be quick."

"No problem," the other Yugi responded.

A couple of minutes later, Emrsy opened the door and motioned the other Yugi to come inside. She closed the door behind them, stood straight, and asked, "Well, how do I look?"

"You look great," the other Yugi remarked after assessing Emrys' shell-pink pantsuit and matching t-strap shoes.

"Then this is what I'll wear," Emrsy replied with a coy smile. She then grabbed an evening purse that matched her outfit.

The other Yugi opened the door and motioned Emrys to go ahead. Once the door closed behind them, he asked as he offered his arm, "Ready?"

Emryse gave a disarming smile, as she accepted her escort's arm. "Yes, I am."

As the young, well-dressed couple walked towards the ballroom for the after-party, some members of the stage crew beamed at the sight. Some of the workers stopped what they were doing, not missing a second that the couple was within view.

Emrys then whispered in the other Yugi's ear, commenting about his gentlemanly demeanor, "And they say chivalry is dead. I strongly disagree."

The otherYugi smirked.

Yoshiko followed about five feet behind them, anticipating the media frenzy once they walked in.

The word frenzy was a euphemism.

The reporters had a field day when the couple entered the ballroom. There was an endless series of flashbulbs lighting the room followed by the sound of innumerable cameras whirring and clicking as photographers took one picture after another. There was ceaseless buzz and commotion coming from the excited press.

After Emrys entertained a couple of questions from the media about her concert and professional plans in the near future, a member of the press boldly probed, "Alexa, are you and Mutou Yugi an item? Are you guys dating?"

Emrys modestly smiled as she uncomfortably stroked her hair. "We're very good friends."

Another member of the media interjected, animatedly blurting out, "Isn't that where everything starts?"

Another press member butted in, "You may be good friends now, but will we see more of you guys together in the future? Will this be leading to something deeper than friendship?"

"Please don't jump to conclusions," Emrys waved her right hand from left to right and pleaded to the rumor-hungry press. "We're just good friends…nothing more."

"Mutou Yugi, after your success in Battle City, what's next on your agenda?" asked another reporter.

Emrys stood a bit off-stage to give the other Yugi a chance for the microphone to reply, "I haven't thought about it. It's just too soon."

Emrys looked at Yoshiko's direction, her eyebrows meeting closer together and her eyes begging for help.

This prompted Yoshiko to raise both of her hands up in the air. She audibly told the press, "Thank you. That's it for tonight. No more questions, please."

The press grudgingly followed Yoshiko's announcement, leaving only those with invitations to enjoy the remainder of the evening.

After the media circus calmed down, the other Yugi invited Emrys to dance to a slow song.

"I'm so sorry about that," Emrys whispered while dancing with the other Yugi. "I didn't mean for us to be bombarded with such questions."

The duelist reassured his partner, "It wasn't your fault if they have imaginative minds."

Emrys explained after a sigh, "I like what I do, but anonymity's good, too. When hardly anyone knows who you are, you're free to do almost anything without scrutiny."

With a gentle grin, the other Yugi said, "Well, no one's scrutinizing us now. Why don't we enjoy the party for a couple of hours. Afterwards, we'll go somewhere quieter and more private."

The two continued dancing close to each other. Her arms tenderly rested over his shoulder and her hands were loosely locked behind his neck. His hands were wrapped around her waist. For most of the duration of their stay at the party, they concentrated on enjoying each other's company as they danced.

* * *

An hour had passed. The other Yugi and Emrys gave their gratitude and bade farewell to Yoshiko. 

Borrowing Emrys' cell phone, the otherYugi called Sugoroku to let the elder man know that he would be extending his curfew.

"My car's parked at the garage," Emrys stated as they headed towards the lot where the private garages were located.

"So, where do you want to go?"

"Well, surprise me. Is there a coffee shop that's open after ten?"

The other Yugi paused for a minute, his forehead crinkling as he thought of a place that they could go to at this hour. "Hmmm… I know of one. We can start there."

Their walk stopped at a locked garage. Emrys used a garage door opener.

Eventually a midnight blue, four-door convertible appeared before them. The car's windows and windshield were heavily tinted. Right beside the automobile was her motorcycle.

Emrys then deactivated the alarm and both of them went inside the car. Then lightly tapping her date on the shoulder, she said, "I'm the newbie in town, so you're navigating and I'm driving."

After reaching their destination, they picked a booth at the back of the coffee shop for privacy. They ordered tea and honeyed bread to share while they continued talking about anything and everything under the sun.

Glancing at her watch, Emrys asked, "What time do you need to be home? I don't want you to get in trouble."

The other Yugi looked at his watch, noting that it was twelve in the morning. "Jii-chan said I could extend my curfew. I can still stay out for an hour or two. Where do you want to go next?"

"Oh, no…you're not getting away that easy," Emrys teased as she wagged her finger. "I'm the one who chose to go here. It's just fair that you make the next choice. Do you want to go home, or somewhere else?"

The duelist could hear his young spirit vessel mentally reach out to him, as the other said, _"Don't worry. You've already told Jii-chan that we're staying out late. You're not the only one enjoying this whole evening. I am, too."_

_"How can you say that after I've been using your body all evening?"_ an incredulous other Yugi asked.

_"You like being with her. You've never been this happy before. If you're not enjoying her company, let us go home and we'll never see her again,"_ Yugi quipped.

"Hello? Are you there?" Emrys asked in jest as she knocked on the table.

After a good minute of silence, the other Yugi said, "Why don't you come over to my house? We'll hang out for a couple of hours at the game shop."

"Well, if we're not going to disrupt Jii-san and if he doesn't mind then okay. Before we go, let us order some more of this honeyed bread to take home for him."

Liking the idea, the other Yugi nodded and rose from the table. Walking side-by-side, they went up to the shop owner to pay for their bill and the bread.

As they were leaving quietly, the shop owner asked, "Excuse me, Miss. Aren't you Alexa?"

Emrys turned around and replied, "Yes, Ma'am."

"You're Mutou Yugi!" the owner's voice went a couple of pitches higher as she immediately recognized the amethyst-eyed duelist. "Would you both give me your autographs? It's for my little boy. He's a big duel monster's fan and he loves your songs!"

"Sure," the other Yugi and Emrys respectively replied and then they once again approached the counter. After giving their respective autographs, the other Yugi handed back the small notepad to its owner.

The shop owner was elated. "Thank you very much! My son will be so happy!"

"Thanks for having us here," Emrys said to the proprietress.

"Thanks for serving us," the other Yugi politely waved goodbye. "Have a good evening."

"By the way…" the owner remarked as the duelist and the singer were about to head out again.

The two glanced behind them, facing the shop owner.

"You're a lovely couple. Please come back soon."

* * *

When the other Yugi and Emrys got inside the car, they blankly stared at each other and eventually roared in laughter. 

The other Yugi laughed as he shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "We need to get used to that..."

Emrys then said in between laughs as she held her stomach from laughing so hard, "Geez. That's already the _fifth_ time I've heard that, and we've only been together for hours..."

After the hilarity naturally died down and before starting the car, Emrys gently held the duelist's hand and stared into his eyes. "Yugi, thanks for accepting my invitation tonight. This has been such an amazing evening. You've been a perfect gentleman and the most gracious escort and friend I – or anyone – could ever have."

The duelist looked into Emrys' eyes with a light grin. "The privilege was mine. I had a great time tonight, too. I hope this won't be our last time together."

"It won't be..."

They exchanged smiles. As the seconds passed, they found themselves drowning deeper into each other's gaze.

Emrys leaned towards the otherYugi, closed her eyes, and then gave him a long affectionate kiss on his left cheek.

The duelist took the singer's hand, lifted it, and kissed it – noticing the ring on her finger that had the same ornate design as her pendant. As he looked into her eyes, amethyst and hazel locked again for a few moments more. Their gazes spoke louder than words ever could.

Emrys then gave her date an enthrallingly deep smile. As she did so, she could feel the warmth and tenderness of his touch.

In the back of the other Yugi's mind, a reminder that they need to drive back home broke the moment. He then told Emrys with slight regret, "I guess it's time to go." Immediately after his comment, they gently let go of each other's hand.

Comfortable silence dominated throughout the time they drove towards the Mutou home.

* * *

The other Yugi unlocked the back door. Noticing that a light was still on, he held Emrys' hand and guided her towards the living room. He confirmed his guess that Sugoroku was still awake. 

"Good morning, Jii-chan. Were you waiting for me?"

"I'm just about to have some tea. Please join me," Sugoroku motioned them to sit down.

"Good morning, Jii-san. I hope I'm not disturbing you," Emrys meekly said.

Sugoroku, slightly but delightfully surprised with Emrys' presence, responded, "_Nonsense!_ I'm glad that you're here. Please sit down with us. Make yourself comfortable."

The young couple sat on the loveseat opposite Sugoroku. The old man slowly poured some tea for all three of them. "You came home early, considering that your curfew has been extended."

His grandson sipped some tea. "I invited Emrys to come over. We plan to hang out at the game shop. Before I forget, Jii-chan, we got this for you..."

The elderly man grinned as he held the sweet gift with both hands. "I love this bread."

The other Yugi stood up and placed his left hand on Sugoroku. "I know. That's why we got it for you."

"Are you hungry? I'll get a knife and cut this bread into portions," the elderly man offered.

"I'm fine, Jii-san. I already ate," Emrys responded as she placed her right hand on her stomach.

The other Yugi also shook his head.

Sugoroku placed the bread on the table. To quench his curiosity about the gang's new friend, he leaned forward with his elbows on his thighs. "You told us yesterday that your last name is Emrys and that your first name is Alexandra. How are you related to _Ariadne_ and _Dylan_ Emrys?"

"They were my parents," Emrys replied with slight surprise reflected on her voice.

"I first met your parents at an archeological symposium. We even had lunch together a few times. They constantly talked about their daughter Alexa. I had never seen or met you until now. Your parents made an excellent team, both as archeologists as well as husband and wife."

Emrys appreciatively looked at Yugi's grandfather as her eyes misted over his words.

Sugoroku, after giving her some seconds of silence, switched gears and said, "Why don't we do this? When you kids are ready, we'll go to the game shop. We can also duel, if one or both of you are up for it."

Emrys responded, "We'll duel another day. However, I'd still like to go to your shop to check out on some cards."

"Then we'll go." Sugoroku stood up and stretched his back a little.

The men led the march towards the shop. The other Yugi unlocked the door leading to the game shop and held it open for his other two companions.

Out of respect, Emrys motioned Sugoroku to go ahead before her.

The elderly man disagreed with a smile. "Ladies first, my dear…."

Emrys went inside the shop and browsed at the single cards encased on display.

The elder Mutou, before entering the store, stopped on his tracks and noticed something unusual on the other Yugi's face. He squinted and leaned towards the young man. When he could not figure out the peculiarity, he leaned further forward, tilted his head to see what it was, and squinted more.

"What's wrong?" the other Yugi asked Sugoroku with raised eyebrows.

The elderly man did not respond. His eyes then went wide as he confirmed that his suspicions were correct. He cleared his throat so that he could to hide his chuckles as Emrys continued browsing through the single cards counter. He kept shaking his head with a wide grin in hopes of smothering his laughter.

The other Yugi's eyebrows met as he was stumped with Sugoroku's reaction.

The elder Mutou now turned his back from the other Yugi and cupped both his hands on his face – still laughing softly, but uncontrollably, for some unknown reason.

"What, Jii-chan? What's wrong?"

With his fingers, the elderly man pointed at a part of his own cheek to illustrate something to the youth. He teasingly whispered to his grandson in between poorly stifled laughs, "You still have lipstick marks on your cheek…."

**End of Chapter Six**

* * *

**_Author's Note _**

_If you want to find out more about Emrys' parents, how they die, and how she takes it, read my short story There Will Come Soft Rain - a prequel set two years before the events narrated in The Encounter of Lost Souls._

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexa, Yoshiko, Koji, as well as this fan fiction, is the property of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only - thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._


	7. The Glimpse from the Past and Future

**THE ENCOUNTER OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Seven: The Glimpse from the Past and Future**

* * *

After thirty minutes of hanging out at the game shop, Emrys bade farewell. 

"Visit us soon and more often, my dear," said Sugoroku as he waved goodbye.

"I will, Jii-san. Thank you very much for your hospitality," Emrys replied while bowing to the elderly man.

The other Yugi slowly walked Emrys to her car. Before they bade each other farewell, they agreed that he would call her in the morning. She drove off into the night as he stood and stared at her departure with a customary and thoughtful scowl on his face.

While walking back towards the Mutou home, the other Yugi was still thinking if he and Emrys were going down that path too fast. Part of him also thought that he was being too bold about letting her know his feelings this soon. He also questioned his judgment since he did not customarily acted the way he had been for the past months.

As soon as he went inside the house, the other Yugi saw the elderly man's highly amused demeanor. Surmising that Sugoroku laughed his heart out while he was alone, his frown slowly melted away and was replaced with a sheepishly incriminating grin.

"I guess I don't have to ask how your date went. Judging by the lipstick mark on your face, it's obvious that it went _very _well. By the way, you still have some marks left over." The elderly man approached his grandson, pointed out the spot underneath his chin, and rubbed off the remaining lipstick mark.

The other Yugi guiltily smiled while rubbing the back of his neck. "Jii-chan, nothing serious happened between us. All we did this evening was spend time together..."

"I believe you, my boy," Sugoroku gently clarified as his light laughter subsided. "It's completely normal for people your age to fall in love with a girl. In fact, it's rather touching."

"We're just friends, Jii-chan," the other Yugi defended politely. This time, he had his arms comfortably crossed in front of him. Trying to brush off his embarrassment as well as the topic, he kidded, "Come to think of it, you are the sixth person we have encountered tonight that has a fertile imagination."

The elderly man wondered what he meant. When his grandson slumped down on the couch, he sat down beside him.

The amethyst-eyed young man cleared his throat and then said, "Don't be surprised if you see our pictures in the newspapers or tabloids starting tomorrow. Just because they saw us together at her after-party, they all thought that we're dating. Even the proprietress at the coffee shop thought so, too."

"It's because you do look good together," Sugoroku reiterated, his eyes widening more than they normally were. "You should be dating each other."

"And why is that, Jii-chan?" the other Yugi inquired as he leaned towards Sugoroku.

The elderly man gave him a faint but knowing smile, "She seems to be a nice girl. She's not only a successful singer, but she's also an archeologist. She traveled worldwide, published a couple of books regarding her work, and presented many papers under a different name."

The other Yugi gave the elderly man a puzzled look for two reasons. First, he wondered what Sugoroku's source of information was. Secondly, he wondered how was Emrys able to accomplish everything he just heard at such a young age. His face reverted to a frown as he tried to unravel this new mysterious wrinkle about her.

Sugoroku enlightened his grandson, saying, "I called Professor Hawkins to see how he and Rebecca are doing. He confirmed my hunch that Alexa _is_ Ariadne and Dylan Emrys' daughter. He told me that she graduated top of her class in Oxford University at age nine shortly before her parents died. She got her masters degree by her eleventh birthday. If that wasn't enough, she received her doctorate when she was thirteen. I bet she didn't tell you that, huh?"

Sugoroku saw the other Yugi's amazement when the latter had another startling revelation about Emrys. He continued by saying, "There are child prodigies out there. Kaiba Seto, as you know, is one. Rebecca is another. Emrys is another one. By the way, Arthur's granddaughter is in the university now and she's doing her best to follow Arthur's footsteps."

The other Yugi completely missed the elderly man's last statement about Rebecca. He leaned further forward and did not let his puzzling gaze leave Sugoroku when he asked, "So, what does Professor Hawkins think about Emrys? If she's such an accomplished archeologist, why is she now a singer?"

The elderly man looked intently at the youth, "Arthur knows her very well, but he has no clue what made her change professions. He finds it refreshing that she remains gracious and caring no matter how successful she became, either through her parents or from her own hard work. He kept using the word 'intense' to describe her."

"She is humble and down-to-earth. She demonstrated it tonight..." said the other Yugi as he now remembered the tender moment they had earlier and how his soul sank into a feeling of absolute contentment and peace. A light smile slowly crept out from his face, reflecting some of the bliss that he earlier felt.

Sugoroku observed his grandson intently during this whole time. He knew that the young woman had been in his grandson's mind for a while. He could absolutely relate to the feeling, being that he was young and smitten once or twice in his life before.

"You're putting too much meaning into it, Jii-chan... All we did tonight was spend an innocent evening together as friends."

The elder Mutou warmly and empathetically patted the other Yugi on the back. "Look, my boy. I didn't tell you all these things to intimidate you. Emrys is not like other girls. She's a rare find. From what I can see in both your eyes, you're interested about each other. It would be such a loss if you let each other slip by without knowing if you're both truly meant for each other."

"I thought grandfathers are supposed to tell their grandsons to avoid women until they are at that age," the other Yugi quietly kidded.

"You know that I'm not like any typical grandfather. Both of you are not typical teenagers. Both of you are at the right age. Just humor an old man and at least think about this."

The other Yugi leaned forward, eventually placed his elbows above his thighs, and cupped his right hand to support his cheek and chin. He then looked down at the hardwood floor and focused his gaze there for a while. After indulging to a minute of silence, he looked at the elderly man and admitted, "I've been thinking about her. I don't know why, but I want to know more about her. I wanted to kiss her this evening, and I could've done so…but I didn't want to disrespect her."

Sugoroku sighed, reminiscing similar tender moments in his younger days when he was courting Yugi's grandmother – the first and most meaningful love in his life. "So you didn't kiss her. By doing that, you just proved that you do care for her. You shouldn't be holding yourself back."

"I don't know, Jii-chan. All I know is that we're good friends. I don't want to ruin a potentially good friendship by moving too fast."

* * *

Morning came. Yugi woke up early, knowing that his other self and Emrys had an agreement to call each other. His other self, however, was hesitant. 

"Jii-chan's right. You shouldn't let her slip by like that."

_"I have my reasons,"_ the other Yugi quipped.

"And what reasons might that be?"

_"First, this is not my body. I'm just sharing it with you. I have been using this body substantially since yesterday, and I do not want to abuse this privilege. Secondly, I think that this whole thing about Emrys and me is premature. Third, she does not know everything about the Millennium Puzzle or us. Do you still want me to go on?"_

"You know that those aren't your real reasons. What's the harm in finding out whether you guys are meant for each other?"

_"What about Anzu? How are you going to explain it to her when she sees you and Emrys on a date? Do you think Emrys would understand it, too?"_

The young spirit vessel kept his silence.

Yugi's other self let out a heavy sigh, and then said, _"Pursuing this any further will hurt everyone. I like Emrys a lot. The last thing I want to do is to hurt her. I know how much you like Anzu, but you chose to keep your feelings to yourself. I don't want to hurt both of you, either."_

"Anzu and I have been friends since childhood. I'd love it if we were more than friends. When it comes to Anzu and me, if we are meant to be more than friends in the future, then I have faith that she'll understand. As to you and Emrys, the two of you just met. If your heart tells you to go out with her, then do it."

_"It's not that easy, Aibou..."_

The young spirit vessel shifted to more comfortable position on his bed, and then said, "We are destined to share this body. Who knows, maybe you have been rewarded to live life again since you lost it before at such a young age. I have no problems with sharing my body, or you using it to live your life, so why should you?"

The other Yugi walked towards the bed and sat beside his young protégé. He looked into the other's eyes and asked, _"What if all of this goes too deep?"_

Yugi then directly gazed at the spirit. "If it does come to that point, then tell her the truth. See what happens next."

* * *

The other Yugi and Emrys agreed to enjoy the afternoon at Domino Park. They invited Sugoroku to come with them, but the elder man graciously declined. 

When the young couple arrived at Domino Park, they picked a spot underneath a huge tree and nearby the man-made lake, spread a blanket, and ate lunch. After their meal, they spent the seemingly idyllic afternoon by strolling around the lake.

The other Yugi extended his open hand for Emrys to take. A sudden rush of assurance surged within him when she accepted the gesture.

They firmly and affectionately held hands mostly throughout their walk.

When they got back to their spot, the duelist suggested for them to go nearby the lake and enjoy the serene view. Reaching the lake and thinking that Emrys might get cold, he gently placed his royal blue jacket over her shoulders.

After giving him a grateful smile, Emrys intently asked the other Yugi, "Do you believe in anything being too soon?"

"Well, it depends on what it is," the other Yugi cautiously replied.

"Is there such a thing as too soon when it comes to falling for someone?" Emrys clarified her question as she gazed at her date.

"Just as you told me yesterday, it depends on who it is." As hazel-brown and amethyst met once more, the duelist tenderly drew the singer close to him and passionately kissed her on the lips. It was something that he had wanted to do since they first met.

Emrys, on the other hand, readily reciprocated the affectionate gesture by hugging the other Yugi. She kissed him back with heart-felt warmth and passion and allowed herself to immerse deeply in this moment.

As their kiss lingered, something strange happened.

The Millennium Puzzle activated and Emrys' ring and pendant glowed. Together, they emitting a mixture of red, gold, and green lights. The respective mystical powers of his Puzzle, her ring, and her pendant combined and gave two distinct visions.

The first vision, one of ancient Egypt, was a similar intimate moment with each other. Although their counterparts were dressed in royal garb, there were some characteristic cultural differences in Emrys' counterpart's attire compared to the other Yugi's ancient clothing.

The second revelation, set in the future, was a fiery duel monsters battle with five individuals on each side.

With the exception of the other Yugi and Emrys, the faces of his five opponents and his three teammates fighting alongside them were blurred out. Each controlled a duel monster that they have never seen or encountered before. This second vision ended in an enormous explosion.

After being released from the visions, Emrys fell unconscious in the other Yugi's arms.

**End of Chapter Seven**

* * *

**_Author's Note _**

_If you want to find out more about Emrys' parents, how they die, and how she takes it, read my short story There Will Come Soft Rain - a prequel set two years before the events narrated in The Encounter of Lost Souls._

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexa, Yoshiko, Koji, as well as this fan fiction, is the property of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only - thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._


	8. Danger Looms

**THE ENCOUNTER OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Eight: Danger Looms **

* * *

The other Yugi carried back the unconscious Emrys to their picnic area. He laid her down on the blanket, grabbed one of the small pillows they brought, and propped it under her head. He reached in the picnic basket for bottled water using half of its contents to soak a small towel and then patted the moist towel on her face. 

It took about five minutes before Emrys opened her eyes again. The first sight she saw was the other Yugi's worried face. "What happened?" she moaned, looked around, realized where she was, and tried to get up.

The other Yugi repeatedly shook his head with concern still written all over him. "Just lay back and rest for a while." He gave Emrys a couple more minutes to clear her head. Seeing that she was dazed but responsive, he then asked, "Are you okay? You scared me back there."

Emrys followed the other Yugi's advice and remained in her rested position. "What just happened back there?"

"You fainted."

The singer paused for a minute. In hopes of alleviating the other Yugi's concern for her, she then suggested, "Since you don't want me to get up, why don't you join me down here? The view's nice."

Hesitantly, the other Yugi agreed to Emrys' invitation by grabbing the other pillow, resting beside her, and looking up and around them. Every thing around them gave him much-needed comfort: the afternoon sky was a vibrant blue with white clusters of cotton-like clouds, the gentle breeze was cool and soothing, the clear lake glistened as the day progressed, and the lush surroundings eased his worries.

The other Yugi turned over his side to face Emrys and saw that she was still sapped out. "Are you okay? Do we need to go to the doctor?"

"I'll be all right," Emrys assured her date. "I just need to close my eyes and sleep for a minute or two."

The duelist tapped his left hand over his right shoulder and then motioned Emrys to come closer.

A glowing smile slowly crept on Emrys' face which would have been brighter if she did not feel so weak. She inched closer to the other Yugi, found comfort as she rested her head on his shoulder, and placed her hand on his chest. She fell asleep in his arms, as he cuddled her.

Before the other Yugi joined Emrys for a short nap, he revisited thoughts about the visions from the past and present. He knew that those glimpses granted him a step closer in recovering his lost memory.

* * *

An hour had passed. Emrys stirred from her short sleep which woke up the other Yugi. 

"Are you feeling better?" he looked at her with concern.

"A little…."

They stayed in each other's embrace for a couple more minutes, enjoying the peace and security it brought them. Eventually, they sat up and leaned against the tree.

"Do you remember what happened back there?" he asked her with his signature frown.

"I don't know," she faintly said. "We were kissing, and I don't know what hit me afterwards."

"Since every thing seems fine, let us continue that stroll – shall we?" He stood up, took her hand to help her up, and noticed that her hands were still cold.

They casually walked around the park once more, with his left arm affectionately draped around her. They resumed the cheerful time that they shared before she fainted.

* * *

After the other Yugi and Emrys finished loading the trunk with their stuff, they went inside the car and then relaxed – looking at the scenery nature had to offer, and observing the people who came that day with their loved ones. They planned to see the sunset by the lake, but decided to postpone it because of her weakened state. 

"Putting the fainting episode aside, I thoroughly enjoyed this afternoon," she contentedly noted.

"I'm just glad that you're okay." Referring to the passionate kiss they had, he then kidded, "I guess we wouldn't be doing that for a long time."

She shifted from her comfortable position in the driver's seat, and turned around to face him. "Mutou Yugi, even if I faint after each time that I kiss you, I'd still kiss you any day."

"Oh, really?" he mischievously smirked, as amethyst deeply met with hazel eyes.

"Really…." Acting on her instinct, she leaned towards him and then kissed him on the lips.

After reciprocating her kiss for a few moments, he pulled away from her. Gazing into her eyes as he touched her face, he said, "I'm sorry. Don't you think that this is all too soon?"

"Does it matter if it is?" she quietly asked, as she gently squeezed his free hand.

Their eyes met once more – each one seeking the answer from the other.

As his response, he stroked her hair and then kissed her on the lips. She, on the other hand, kissed him back and embraced him. This time, their kiss was more open-mouthed, more passionate, and much longer than the one before.

* * *

Time quickly passed by for the young couple. It was already around nine o'clock in the evening when they arrived at the Mutou residence. They were laughing and exchanging stories, as he used his key and opened the door. 

As soon as he unlocked the door, he said, "Jii-chan, we're home!"

Horror crept on her face as her eyes scanned the area. Her initial reaction was to grab his right arm tightly.

The Mutou household was in total disarray. Someone, or something, had turned it upside-down.

His heart sank to a seemingly bottomless abyss. He frantically called out, "Jii-chan!"

They heard loud noises come from the hallway leading to the game shop. They ran towards the source of the commotion – with him leading the way – hoping that it was an uninjured Sugoroku.

They did find the elderly man, along with three robed and masked individuals – with the tallest masked intruder holding a switchblade against their captive's throat, saying, "One move, and your grandfather dies."

"What do you want?" the other Yugi angrily demanded.

"You're not in a position to ask questions or act cocky, Mutou Yugi," one of the masked and robed intruders, a woman, curtly said.

"Let my grandfather go!" the other Yugi again ordered.

"We'll let him go under one condition. The God Cards, and your Puzzle – hand them over, unless you want to see the old man's throat get slit," the second tallest villain, another man, said.

"Yugi – don't worry about me!" Sugoroku yelled, as he tried to get away from his captors. "The last thing you want to do is to give them what they want!"

"Shut up!" the tallest masked man screamed. He then raised his hand, ready to strike the elderly man.

The distraction gave the other Yugi the opening he needed. He ran and pounced at the masked man who held the switchblade, giving his grandfather the opportunity to run away from the intruders.

The blade flew from the masked man's hand and slid a couple of feet away from them.

While they dove on the floor to grab for the switchblade, the other Yugi used Mind Crush on his opponent and rendered the latter unconscious. He took the switchblade, folded it back to its secured position, and placed it inside his pocket.

Before the other two accomplices were able to grab the elder Mutou, Emrys barricaded the way between Sugoroku and the two villains.

The two scoundrels laughed, and the woman snorted, "Do you think you can protect the old man from us? Let us see how brave you'd be when you get a taste of this!" The two remaining intruders took out their respective switchblades and flicked them open.

Emrys' eyes narrowed, and said through clenched teeth, "The only one getting a taste of anything will be you two!"

Sugoroku incredulously looked at her from an angle.

The other Yugi, who was still tying up his unconscious opponent with a cord from a broken table lamp, audibly and disbelievingly heard her taunting. Unfortunately, before he finished securing his captive, the other two villains ran towards her – ready to stab her with their switchblades.

Emrys maintained her ground. She kicked the knife from the first opponent and punched him on the stomach – sending the man reeling back. Instinctively, she squatted on the floor and swept her foot – causing her woman attacker to lose balance and fall on her back. She sprung back up, anticipating their next move.

The taller opponent shook his head, trying to get his equilibrium back. When he got up and was about to attack, he looked at Emrys. His frantic voice quaked, and his finger trembled while pointing at her. "It's the crest!" He then ran outside the house.

The robed woman, still feeling the pain from her fall, assisted the other Yugi's bound captive. With her dazed partner in tow, the two remaining robed intruders scurried out of the Mutou home in fear.

The other Yugi ran after them outside the street, and saw that they were too far away to be pursued. He dashed back inside the house, and then locked the door behind him.

He, Sugoroku, and Emrys looked at each other, and were puzzled from the recent development. They immediately went around the house and ensured that all the doors were locked.

The other Yugi darted upstairs to check if the intruders stole the God Cards. Relieved that the God Cards were safe, he then ran downstairs into the living room. He sat on the couch between Sugoroku and Emrys, who were still recovering from the shock.

"Are you both okay?" he anxiously asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to both of you," Sugoroku replied.

Seeing the elderly man's concerned look at a pale-faced Emrys, the other Yugi explained, "She fainted earlier, Jii-chan."

"She could have fooled me," Sugoroku quietly teased. Nonetheless, he was still troubled over her rather reckless behavior.

The elderly man's comment prompted the other Yugi to glance at her with a sly and probing smile. "By the way, what was that all about?"

She lifted her migraine-ridden head and looked at them with watery eyes and a weak grin. "What? I couldn't just stand there and do nothing, you know…."

The three of them heartily laughed.

Sugoroku suggested, "We all had a long day. Emrys, why don't you stay with us for the evening? We always have an extra bedroom prepared for guests."

"No, Jii-san," she sat up with a struggle. "I can still drive back to my pad. I'll be fine – really…."

"I'm not trying to scare you, but we can't just ignore what happened earlier," he cautioned her. "Please stay with us tonight, just to make sure that you'd be safe."

"Jii-chan's right, Emrys," the other Yugi whole-heartedly agreed. "We don't know who they really are, or what they're capable of doing. We'll watch out for each other tonight. So what do you say?"

**End of Chapter Eight**

* * *

**_Author's Note _**

_If you want to find out more about Emrys' parents, how they die, and how she takes it, read my short story There Will Come Soft Rain - a prequel set two years before the events narrated in The Encounter of Lost Souls._

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexa, Yoshiko, Koji, as well as this fan fiction, is the property of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only - thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._


	9. The Stuff that Dreams, and Nightmares, a...

**THE ENCOUNTER OF LOST SOULS **

**Chapter Nine: The Stuff that Dreams, and Nightmares, are Made of**

* * *

"Come in," Emrys said aloud while leaning against the bed's headboard. She massaged her temples with mentholated ointment that Sugoroku provided to ease her headache.

The door opened and revealed the other Yugi carrying a neat pile composed of a nightshirt, sweatpants, and the gold chest that used to contain the Millennium Puzzle pieces. Seeing that she had her own pajamas on, he placed the pile of clothing on the study table and remarked, "I guess you won't need these from me."

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. "I normally keep a duffel bag of stuff in the car for emergencies."

"If you're not too tired, may I ask you a question about this?" He lifted the Puzzle that hung from his neck, and then sat on the bed next to her with the gold chest.

She stammered, saying, "There's something that I need to tell you first –"

"I know that you did digging for a profession. I also know that you were a brilliant student. Then tonight, I found out that you know how to fight." After receiving an inquisitive look from her, he clarified, "Jii-chan and Professor Hopkins spoke over the phone…that's how I knew."

Her eyes momentarily lit up upon mention of Professor Hopkins' name. After the brief silence between them, she then asked, "Now that you know about my dirty little secret, are you upset with me?"

"No, I'm not," he replied with an accepting smile.

Reverting to the topic, she asked, "Well, Yugi…what do you know about your Puzzle?"

"I – It's somewhat hard to explain…."

Glancing at him, as she gave him her full attention, she said, "Try me...."

Knowing that it would be for the best, he switched with his spirit vessel.

After the switch, Yugi explained, "I got this Puzzle from Grandpa when I was eight. It took me almost eight years to complete it." Seeing her confused expression, and that she was about to interject, he lifted up his right hand. "Wait…there's more. I know we just recently met but we feel the need to tell you about this, especially with what happened earlier."

She attentively listened as he explained everything – from the time that he assembled the Puzzle and met the spirit residing within the Millennium Item, all the way through the significance of the God Cards and the Puzzle in retrieving the spirit's lost memory. Her eyes widened in awe upon hearing that two spirits inhabited his body – his very own, and that of the Pharaoh's.

Minutes later, he then switched back to the other Yugi.

Now that his spirit vessel just told her the entire truth, the other Yugi's stomach felt like it was in knots. Silent minutes later, he saw her slowly look up to him.

With watery eyes focused on him, she said, "When I met you at the game shop, I felt something. I couldn't point out what it was, but I knew that I felt something."

When he was about to interject, it was now her turn to put up her right hand to stop him. He relented.

"At the concert and at the mansion, I felt a different vibe. For one minute, you were one person; and the other minute, it was the person who I've been having a wonderful time with lately." She then gazed at him.

This time, he chose to remain silent.

She deeply breathed and tightly closed her eyes – trying to say the right words in between the agonizing throbs she received from her migraine. "So I have fallen in love with the spirit inside the Millennium Puzzle. You're the Pharaoh whose name had been erased in the archives of Egyptian history. I've known about you during my parents' excavations in Egypt, but I've never imagined –"

"Emrys, I know that all of this is pretty hard to take in, but I need to be honest about this. The last thing that I wanted to do is to hurt or disappoint you."

Resolve resonated in her voice, as she opened her eyes once more. "You did the right thing. There are many unexplainable things in life. In our case, it's this...."

Referring to their budding relationship, he quietly interjected, "If you want to end it before we go any deeper."

"No, Yugi…I don't want to end anything between us. That's the last thing that I want to happen...."

He bowed his head, closed his eyes, and sighed.

She touched his face, and lifted it so that she could gaze into his amethyst eyes once more. She knelt on the bed and leaned towards him – planting passionate and tender kisses on him: first on the forehead, second on the nose, and then on the lips.

Once their lips made contact, they embraced and kissed – each second slowly but surely peeling away the uncertainties and sadness that his confession brought to them.

* * *

It was around two in the morning. Thirty minutes had already passed after the other Yugi and Emrys bade goodnight to each other.

It did not take long for the Mutou household to fall asleep and slip into the land of dreams.

The Millennium Puzzle, which lay beside the dreaming Yugi, mysteriously glowed.

In Yugi's dream, he cautiously looked around at the darkness that enveloped him. The dankness and coldness of the realm, along with the eerie fog, sent chills down his spine. He was lightheaded. On the verge of swooning into unconsciousness, his chest heaved for much-needed air.

The revelation scared him, so he repeatedly convinced himself, "It can't be…this is just a dream...."

"It's not a dream, Aibou. We're inside the Shadow Realm." With his spirit vessel's silent permission, the other Yugi quickly took over.

A bright, blinding pentagram-shaped light then pierced through the heavy fog. The robed figure that the other Yugi personally dealt with last night emerged from the fog.

"Our score is not settled yet. One way or another, Mutou Yugi, your Puzzle and the God Cards will be ours...."

With burning amethyst eyes, the other Yugi retorted, "Never! I don't have to settle anything with you!"

"If you don't duel against me, then your precious spirit vessel will never return to the waking world...and that will be the end for both of you!"

* * *

In her dreams, Emrys stood by her parents' gravesite as the soft rain fell upon her.

She looked around, and wondered if everything that she was seeing now was all a dream. When she eventually noticed that she was wearing the pajamas she wore to bed, she dismissed the whole setup as a simply a weird dream caused by her migraine.

By this time, the soft rain intensified and poured its Heavenly anger – cutting out a good portion of visibility.

Lightning and thunder then followed.

As the rain poured harder, the field gradually darkened and the fog eerily crept over the land – contorting the serene environment that Emrys was used to whenever she visited her parents' gravesite. Darkness, dampness, and coldness enveloped her.

"You're in our realm now, crest-wielder," a female voice audibly echoed within the bone-chilling darkness.

Emrys quickly turned around to see the voice's owner. She saw the hooded female intruder she encountered last night.

The hooded woman stood in the middle of a pentagram-shaped light that formed on the damp grass – illuminating the darkness and the fog in a more evil fashion.

"What do you want from me?" Emrys demanded.

The robed woman responded in an eerie monotone, "Either you come with us, or the old man you tried so hard to protect from us will take your place."

"None of this is real," Emrys deadpanned.

The hooded figure remained stationary, as the fog swirled around them. "I promise you that everything you now see is real."

Emrys was now soaking wet, and the cold began to penetrate and cause her body to shiver. "Stop playing games by calling me something that I'm not!"

"No harm will befall to any of your friends, if you come with me." The hooded figure extended her right arm, and offered her open palm for Emrys to take.

"I'm not going anywhere with anybody – most especially with you!" Emrys said with clenched teeth, as she looked at the hooded woman with piercing eyes. "Go back to where you came from!"

"It won't be that easy, because one way or another, I'll leave with either you or the old man. The choice, crest-wielder, is solely up to you...."

** End Chapter Nine**

* * *

**_ Author's Note _**

_ If you want to find out more about Emrys' parents, how they die, and how she takes it, read my short story  There Will Come Soft Rain – a prequel set two years before the events narrated in The Encounter of Lost Souls._

**_ Normal Disclaimer_**

_ Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexa, Yoshiko, Koji, as well as this fan fiction, is the property of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only – thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._


	10. And the Duels Wage On

** THE ENCOUNTER OF LOST SOULS **

** Chapter Ten: And the Duels Wage on. . . **

* * *

"We'll follow Battle City rules. Each player will start at 4000 life points," the robed figure told his opponent.

The other Yugi got startled, as he felt something materialize on his arm – a duel tray.

"We'll just see what you're made of," the hooded man taunted.

The duel counter started at 4000 Life Points per player.

The other Yugi drew the first five cards. He drew another card, marking the beginning of his turn and the duel. "I place two cards face down on the field. Then I place a monster face down, defense mode."

"My turn," the hooded man declared after drawing his first six cards. "I place one monster face down in defense mode. I set two cards, face down. Then, before I end my turn, I activate _Chorus of Sanctuary_ and_ Chain Energy!" _

As soon as _Chorus of Sanctuary_ was placed on the field, a beautiful cherub appeared and fluttered around the field – settling itself in front of the hooded man. The adorable sight, however, was marred by the appearance of a blue monster with glowing mystical yellow chains binding its hands and feet – marking the activation of the _Chain Energy_ card on the field.

**_ Chorus of Sanctuary _**

_ Field / Normal Magic Card _

_ Increase the DEF of all Defense Position monsters by 500 points. _

**_ Chain Energy _**

_ Continuous Magic Card _

_ As long as this card remains face-up on the field, both you and your opponent must pay 500 Life Points per card to play or Set cards from your respective hands._

The other Yugi was stunned.

"That's right! Beginning your turn, each one of us has to pay 500 points for every card played from the hand. I'll make this duel as painful for you as possible."

"You're the one who's going to hurt," the other Yugi countered. He then drew a card from his deck, and mused, "_Summoned Skull (Fiend, ATK 2500 / DEF 1200)!_ I might as well take the offensive...."

He then declared his move. "I sacrifice my face-down monster for _Summoned Skull." _

A fiend with a skull's head and sinister-looking white and purple wings materialized in front of him.

Due to _Chain Energy,_ the duel counter decreased the other Yugi's life points by 500, leaving him with 3500.

"_Summoned Skull _– attack his face down monster!" he commanded.

The hooded man declared, "I activate a trap – _Castle Walls! _ It increases the defense points of my monster by 500."

As soon as the other Yugi attacked, it was revealed that the hooded man's face down monster was _ Castle of Dark Illusions (Fiend, ATK 920/ DEF 1930). _

The counter for _ Castle of Dark Illusions _calculated the adjustments due to _Castle Walls _ and _Chorus of Sanctuary. _

One thousand defense points were added to _ Castle of Dark Illusions, _bumping up its defense by 2930 – which was 430 points more than _Summoned Skull's_ attack strength.

"You lose another 430 points, Mutou Yugi!"

The other Yugi's forehead crinkled, as he cringed at the result. He lost 930 life points due to _Chain Energy _and the failed attack. His overall life points now stood at 3070. As he kept his focus on the duel, he mused, "He keeps hiding behind his monster, and I'm penalized every time I place a card on the field. I have to figure out a way around this…."

"I end my turn."

"I thought that you would," the hooded man noted sarcastically as he drew a card for his turn.

He glared maliciously at the other Yugi, as he was ready to use the card that he just drew. "I activate _Pot of Greed, _which lets me draw an additional two cards from my deck."

The life point counter for the hooded man deducted 500 from his 4000 life points.

After drawing the two additional cards, he said, "I set a card face down, and I activate _Yami!"_

**_ Yami _**

_ Field / Magic Card _

_ Increase the ATK and DEF of all Fiend and Spellcaster-Type monsters by 200 points. Also decreases the ATK and DEF of all Fairy-Type monsters by 200 points. _

"You made a fatal mistake," the other Yugi noted with his usual sly grin, referring to the fact that _ Castle of Dark Illusions_ would have been better off with _Chorus of Sanctuary_ being on the field rather than _Yami._

The monster counter made the necessary calculations once _ Yami_ was placed on the field. It increased the attack and defense points of _Castle of Dark Illusions (ATK 1120 / DEF 2130). Yami's _ appearance on the field eliminated the effect of _Chorus of Sanctuary_ – sending the latter card to the graveyard.

Due to _Yami, _the other Yugi's _Summoned Skull, _ being a fiend monster as well, increased in attack and defense strength _(new ATK 2700 / DEF 1400). _

"My turn is not done yet," the hooded man declared. I now activate the face card I set on the previous turn – _Chain Energy!" _

"Another one?" the other Yugi exclaimed.

"Yes, I have three _Chain Energy _cards in my deck. Now, each of us will be penalized 1000 life points for each card played on the field. It's your turn, although I don't know how you can get yourself out of this mess."

The duel counter made the necessary adjustments for the hooded man's life points. Due to playing three cards during his turn, his life points were deducted by 1500 – dwindling down his 4000 life points to 2500.

"I have encountered a man such as you before – a coward hiding behind his defenses!" the other Yugi boldly stated, as he recalled one of Pegasus' eliminators at Duelist Kingdom.

"You'll pay for that remark with your Puzzle and the God Cards. Start your turn!"

The other Yugi drew a card marking his turn. He mused as he looked at the card he drew and analyzed the progression of the duel, "Ah – _ Black Luster Soldier! _ I just need the ritual card, and all will be well. Before I summon him, I need to get rid of those _Chain Energy _cards. I'm not going to attack just yet. That cover card of his might be a trap...."

He then audibly declared, "I place one monster in defense mode, and I end my turn."

The other Yugi's life point counter deducted 1000 life points due to the two _Chain Energy_ cards – dwindling down his life points by 2070.

"And you call me the coward," the hooded man mocked him – referring to the fact that _Summoned Skull _did not attack. He then drew a card for this turn, and added it to his hand. "I'm not going to lay any cards on the field. Instead, I'll activate the magic card I set down on the previous turn – _Chain Energy!" _

"Oh, no…now for each card played, the player's life points will be deducted by 1500!"

"You're very perceptive, Mutou Yugi! It will get worse as the duel progresses!" the hooded man gloated. "I end my turn."

Since the hooded man did not lay any cards on his turn, his life points remained at 2500.

The other Yugi intently looked at his deck, as he pondered, "I need to draw the right card." He then drew a card from his deck, and looked at it. "I lay one card face down," he declared, as he placed the card he just drew face down on his Magic and Trap slot.

His life point counter immediately deducted 1500 life points due to the three _Chain Energy_ cards on the field, dwindling down his life points to 570.

"_Summoned Skull _– attack _ Castle of Dark Illusions! _Lightning Strike!"

_ Summoned Skull_ used his Lightning Strike to attack – and defeat – _ Castle of Dark Illusions._ Since _Castle of Dark Illusions_ was in defense mode, no life points were deducted from the hooded man.

"I end my turn," he declared, as he crossed his hands in front of him.

"Minor setback, but you only have 570 life points left – one attack and you're gone!" the hooded man bragged.

"All it takes is one more turn to defeat you!" the other Yugi boldly declared, as he gestured the number one using his index finger.

"You're so full of it!" the hooded man haughtily dismissed the other Yugi's claim. He then drew a card for his turn. "I lay this card face down on the field."

His life point counter deducted 1500 life points due to his three _Chain Energy _cards. "I end my turn."

"This duel is over!" the other Yugi reiterated, as he drew a card for his turn and placed all his faith in his deck.

Seeing the card that he drew was the one he needed, he immediately placed it on the field. "I activate my magic card – _Black Luster Ritual. _I now sacrifice _Gaia the Fierce Knight _on my hand, and my monster on the field."

As soon as the _Black Luster Ritual_ card was activated, a huge cauldron with a warrior's crest appeared on the field. It then sucked in _Gaia the Fierce Knight_ and _Kuriboh. _Light and darkness created by the ritual mingled into a chaotic portal – accepting the tributes to summon a tall and muscular swordsman donned in blue and silver armor.

"_Black Luster Soldier, _attack his monster! _Double Blade Strike!_"

_ Black Luster Soldier_ easily eliminated the hooded man's face down card – another _Castle of Dark Illusions. _

Then, seeing that the hooded man's field was wide open for a direct attack, the other Yugi then commanded, "_Summoned Skull, _launch a direct attack on our opponent. _Lightning Strike!"_

_ Summoned Skull's_ attack zeroed out the hooded man's life points.

"No! This can't be!" the hooded man moaned in disbelief, as he looked down on the ground.

"It is," the other Yugi deadpanned. "You lost."

Minutes later, the hooded man then maniacally laughed. "You may have won this duel, and your precious items – for now. However, for each item you just won back, a friend of yours will take its place. One way or another, we'll get what we want from you!"

The fog further thickened, until it enveloped the hooded man – his mocking voice echoing through the Shadow Realm.

"Farewell, Mutou Yugi! You and the crest-wielder will soon realize that we do not make idle threats"

* * *

In another area of the infinitely vast Shadow Realm, a confrontation was taking place between Emrys and the robed woman. The latter still had her hand extended – coaxing Emrys to come with her.

"Why the hell are you going through these great lengths?" a shivering Emrys asked with a perplexed and equally angry look, as the rain continued to pour.

"I was sent to help you clarify everything," the robed woman gently replied.

Emrys sarcastically chuckled. "What do you think I am – stupid?"

"On the contrary, we're fully aware that you're gifted. You haven't even begun to scratch the surface about your true nature," the robed woman noted. "Come with me, and all will be clear to you."

"No – I don't think so!" Emrys retorted.

"Then you're going to duel for your life! I'll make sure that you'll beg for a quick death!"

A duel tray immediately materialized in both players' arm – startling Emrys.

The hooded woman declared. "We'll observe Battle City rules. I'll go first."

The life point counters spun and then reflected 4000 life points for each player. The hooded woman drew five cards, plus another to initiate her turn. She then malignly grinned. "Feel this, crest-wielder! I activate _Ookazi!" _

**_ Ookazi_**

_ Normal Magic Card _

_ Inflict 800 of direct damage to your opponent's Life Points. _

Multiple fireballs coming from all directions materialized and hit Emrys' body. Each hit sent her reeling back in pain. The rain, as fiercely as it poured, did not have any weakening effect on the fireballs.

"That's only the beginning," the hooded woman laughed mercilessly.

Before Emrys could recover from the mental and physical pain caused by her direct attack, the hooded woman declared, "I now activate _ Tremendous Fire!"_

**_ Tremendous Fire_**

_ Normal Magic Card _

_ Inflict 1000 of direct damage to your opponent's Life Points, and inflict 500 of direct damage to your own Life Points. _

Balls of flame appeared and ricocheted – each one hitting Emrys' already battered body, and half hitting the hooded woman. The oppressor was not fazed from the flames.

Emrys, on the other hand, screamed in excruciating agony – sending her knee-first down on the ground. For a second, she lost consciousness and then struggled to get up. Her efforts, however, felt as if it they were further tearing her up inside.

The duel counter for Emrys' life points started deducting 1800 life points from her original 4000 – dwindling down her life points to 2200 – and this was even before she began her turn.

"I'm not done yet," the hooded woman declared. "I place _ La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (ATK 1800 / DEF 1000)_ in attack mode!"

A green-skinned genie materializes from a copper antique lamp that appeared from the void – waiting for further instructions as it grinned menacingly at Emrys.

"It's now your turn, crest-wielder. Unless, of course, you want to surrender…."

Emrys was able to get up on her feet, although she was still in great pain and her head was reeling. Her chest was hurting, as it heaved for air. The pain, however, did not stop her from drawing her six cards – five for the first hand, and another one to begin her turn. "I place one monster face down, defense position. Then I place two cards face down on the field." After performing the moves, she declared, "I end my turn."

The hooded woman drew a card to start her turn. Looking at the card she just drew, her eyes glinted. "I activate _Ookazi!" _

"Not so fast!" Emrys yelled, as she flung her hand in front of her. "I activate _ Magic Jammer!" _

**_ Magic Jammer_**

_ Counter Trap Card _

_ Discard 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to negate the activation of a Magic Card and destroy it. _

Emrys' opponent growled at her failed attempt to inflict more pain on her. However, she continued her turn. "I summon _Neo the Magic Swordsman (ATK 1700 / DEF 1000)!" _

A handsome blonde-haired, armored, gloved swordsman appeared on the field. He held a sword on his right hand, and his left hand was upward as it emitted sparks of mystical energy.

"_Neo_ – attack the face down card!" the hooded woman commanded.

As _Neo the Magic Swordsman_ lunged for the offensive, Emrys' face down monster – the _Wall of Illusions_ – revealed itself.

**_ Wall of Illusions _**

_ (Fiend / Effect / ATK 1000 / DEF 1850) _

_ The monster attacking this creature is returned to its owner's hand. Any damage resulting from the attack is calculated normally. _

_ Neo the Magic Swordsman _ returned to the hooded woman's hand. Also due to _Neo's_ failed attack, his owner's life points dwindled down by 150 – settling to 3350 at the end of her turn.

Emrys' life points remained at 2200.

"Thank goodness with _Magic Jammer_," Emrys pondered as she felt the pain and agony shooting inside her body. She then drew a card from her deck, added it into her hand, and placed another card on the field. "I summon _Dark Elf_ in attack mode!"

**_ Dark Elf_**

_ (Spellcaster / Effect / ATK 2000 / DEF 800) _

_ You must pay 1000 Life Points for this monster to attack _

A beautiful, dark haired woman appeared on the field. She was dressed similarly to her sister, the _Mystical Elf._ As lovely as she was, her face reflected a tantalizing and sinister gaze.

Since she surmised that she could not afford to lose any more life points by having _Dark Elf _attack, she declared, "I end my turn."

Her life points remained at 2200.

"It's my turn." The hooded woman then drew a card to begin. Her lips curled up in an evil snicker. "You were able to block my earlier attack, but this time, you won't be so lucky. I activate _Ookazi!" _

Another series of fireballs shot from the sky – each one hitting Emrys' already-frail body.

She, once again, fell on the damp ground. With hands and knees so raw from falling down, her tears flowed freely. Her muscles lost hold from the unbearable pain and torture, as her life point counter subtracted another 800 points – bringing down her overall life points down to 1400.

The hooded woman laughed, as she saw her opponent barely holding on. "Where's your stalwart arrogance now, crest-wielder? You don't deserve the gifts – or the destiny – that you were given!"

"I don't know what the hell you were just babbling about, but I'm going to wipe the smirk off your covered face by beating you in this duel!" Emrys said with balled fists and clenched teeth. She once again struggled to get up.

"You're in no position to make threats, crest-wielder! You're losing life points slowly but surely, and my turn hasn't ended yet."

"I place _Neo the Magic Swordsman_ in attack mode, and then end my turn," the hooded opponent stated, as she gloated at the suffering she caused Emrys during her turn. Her life points remained at 3350.

Emrys, with every muscle of her body convulsing from pain and the shivering cold brought by the rain, drew a card from her deck. Satisfied with her draw, she immediately placed that card, saying,

"I use _Pot of Greed_ – allowing me to draw an additional two cards for this turn."

A green pot with a ghoulish face emerged on the field.

She then drew two cards before the magical pot disappeared – adding one on her hand, and placing the other on the field. "I activate _Dian Keto the Cure Master!"_

**_ Dian Keto the Cure Master_**

_ Normal Magic Card _

_ Increase your Life Points by 1000 points. _

Emrys' counter added 1000 due to _Dian Keto the Cure Master _– bringing her up to 2400 life points.

Breathing in deeply first to maintain her consciousness, she then said aloud, "I end my turn."

The hooded woman drew a card from her deck and added it to her hand. She pulled out another card from her hand to use in this round.

"You're barely hanging on, crest-wielder," she taunted. "How does it feel to have life slowly ebbing away from you?"

Emrys gave her a deadpan look.

The hooded woman crossed her left hand in front of her and held her right arm, still mocking her opponent. "What – no reaction from you? If that's the case, let me give you a good taste of it. Better yet, he would get a good taste of you…. For my only move this turn, I activate _Just Desserts!"_

**_ Just Desserts_**

_ Normal Trap Card _

_ Inflict 500 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points for each monster you opponent has on the field. _

A ghoul-like, obese glutton surfaced from the void – its arms stretching from his owner's side of the field onto Emrys. He then reached inside her chest, squeezed something, slowly pulled out her essence, and maniacally laughed as he saw his victim's eyes roll upward in excruciating pain.

Desperately gasping for air, she firmly clutched her chest while the seemingly endless process of deducting her life points took place. She felt as if her heart was being ripped out of her chest. The whole area, for her, began to spin due to the loss of much-needed oxygen – as well as her body, mind, and soul being taxed beyond its limits.

The ghoul continued its work until Emrys' counter deducted 1000 – dwindling back her life points to 1400, and nullifying the life-restoring powers of _Dian Keto the Cure Master._

Emrys fell to the ground once again, still grasping her chest and gasping for air. She closed her eyes for a second, and was about to flicker into unconsciousness. Deep within the back of her mind, she heard voices calling out to her, "Get up, Alexa!" The voices brought her back from the brink of unconsciousness - and oblivion.

The hooded woman remained at 3350 life points at the end of her turn.

"I have to commend you, crest-wielder. You're as powerful as they say you are. Yet, your powers won't be enough to save you. Don't you realize that you'll die very shortly, if you continue to resist? All this pain of yours will end, if you just come with me…."

Emrys opened her eyes, as tears of agony flowed down to her cheeks. Barely managing to stand up, she spat, "I'd rather die than come with you!"

"Then you'll get your wish," the hooded woman coldly responded. "Start your pathetic turn!"

Emrys mused, as she stared at her deck and drew a card from it, "Please let me draw what I need from you…."

For seconds, she stared at the card she just drew, and then added it to her hand. Pulling out another card, she declared in between pain-filled breaths, "I sacrifice _Wall of Illusions_ and _Dark Elf, _ to summon the _Red Eyes Black Dragon!" _

The two sacrificial monsters were sucked in by a mystic cyclone materializing from above, and in their place took an onyx-colored majestic dragon – with ferocious-looking claws and malevolently glowing red eyes.

A weakened Emrys declared, "_Red Eyes Black Dragon_ – attack _La Jinn!" _

The _Red Eyes Black Dragon (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000)_ hurled his signature molten fireballs on the other side of the field, eliminating _La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp_ and deducting 600 life points from his owner.

The hooded woman's counter adjusted to 2750 life points due to the attack.

"I end my turn," Emrys noted with a sneer.

The hooded woman angrily drew a card, and wickedly looked at Emrys' direction, saying, "I'm going to see you squirm again! One move for this turn will be fine by me…. I activate _Just Desserts!" _

The same ghoulish figure that tormented Emrys earlier appeared on the field and reached out for her chest. He did not stop squeezing the life out of her until 500 was deducted from her victim's life points.

Emrys now stood at a bare 900 life points, while her opponent had 2750 life points left.

"Either you're a glutton for punishment, or you're getting used to this realm," the hooded woman noted. "Don't worry. In a few turns, you'll be living here….for eternity!"

"That's what you think," Emrys weakly countered, still reeling from the latest direct assault. She pulled out a card from her deck and added to her hand.

"I place one monster face down on the field, and I end my turn."

By the end of her turn, she had 900 life points left; and the hooded woman had 2750 life points.

The hooded woman drew a card from her deck, and added it to her hand. Pointing at the opposite side of the field, she commanded, "_Neo _– attack that face down card!"

_ Neo the Magic Swordsman's_ sword hit Emrys face down monster – a young woman in colorful magician's garb and armed with a crescent-tipped staff.

Emrys' face down monster was the _Magician of Faith. _ Even though the mage was destroyed, _Neo the Magic Swordsman's _attack triggered her special effect.

**_ Magician of Faith_**

_ (Spellcaster / Effect / ATK 300 / DEF 400) _

_ FLIP: Select 1 Magic Card from your Graveyard and return it to your hand. _

Emrys then opened up her right palm, and closed her eyes as she expressed her wish. Immediately, a card materialized on her palm and she added that card to her hand.

Since the _Magician of Faith_ was in defense mode, she remained at 900 life points; and the hooded woman was still at 2750 life points.

Emrys pulled a card from her deck, and added it to her hand. "First, I activate _Pot of Greed_ – the magic card I got back, thanks to my _Magician of Faith._"

As the green pot that aided her before re-emerged from the void, she drew two additional cards from her deck. She glanced at her cards, looked at the opposite end of the field, and uttered with such certainty, "This duel ends now…"

The hooded woman braced herself, wondering what would be her opponent's next move.

"I activate _Polymerization_ – to fuse my _Red Eyes Black Dragon_ and _Meteor Dragon_ into the _Meteor Black Dragon (ATK 3500)!" _

**_ Polymerization _**

_ Normal Magic Card _

_ Fuses 2 or more Fusion-material Monsters to form a new Fusion Monster. _

The essence of the two sacrifices merged into a mystic swirl until it morphed into a gigantic and fierce dragon that emitted almost unbearable heat. His meteor scales were a mixture of bright magenta, orange, yellow, and red – perpetually changing colors as the molten fire continued to burn.

"I then equip _Black Meteor Dragon _with _Axe of Despair _– making him even more ferocious!"

**_ Axe of Despair _**

_ Normal Magic Card / Equipment _

_ Add 1000 points to the equipped Monster's ATK and DEF. _

As soon as _Axe of Despair_ was equipped on _Meteor Black Dragon_, the monster's attack increased to 4500. The dragon's roar reverberated throughout the entire realm, and his scales burned brighter with vengeance.

"_Meteor Black Dragon_ – attack _Neo!" _ Emrys commanded. _"Meteor Flame Stream!" _

The dragon obeyed his master's command, extinguishing _Neo the Magic Swordsman_ with just one fiery breath.

The hooded woman's counter noted the attack - subtracting her life points down to zero, and winning the duel for Emrys. She let out a blood-curdling shriek.

The victor fell on her knees, as her opponent's counter went to zero.

The hooded woman, still infuriated over the disappointing outcome of the duel, disappeared with the pouring rain and engulfing fog. Her voice echoed, "You have made your decision. Since you won't come with us, the old man will take your place!"

Emrys – physically, mentally, and spiritually overtaxed – fell face down on the muddy ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The fog began to clear after the duels were over.

The other Yugi saw a soaking wet and unconscious Emrys on the ground. He quickly ran to her side and carefully lifted her back. As his heart sank in fear for her well-being, he whispered, "Emrys?"

"The duel..." she mumbled, as her consciousness stirred her a little. Still in agony, she winced as she tried to move.

Although he was relieved, he was also surprised that her soul survived. He knew that for someone to endure the Shadow Realm, one must possess the mental and spiritual fortitude. Even his young spirit vessel, who was already exposed to the Shadow Realm numerous times, still had trouble holding on his own for a couple of minutes – let alone enduring an entire duel.

"She kept calling me crest-wielder…."

He became startled, recalling that the hooded man mentioned that word before disappearing into the void.

Suddenly, the ground shook with such magnitude that the ground split and caused a huge gap in between. The event happened so suddenly that there was no time to react – or prevent them from falling into the abyss.

Their screams reverberated into the deep void as they helplessly plunged down into the bottomless abyss.

**End of Chapter Ten**

* * *

**_ Author's Note _**

_ If you want to find out more about Emrys' parents, how they die, and how she takes it, read my short story  There Will Come Soft Rain – a prequel set two years before the events narrated in The Encounter of Lost Souls._

**_ Normal Disclaimer_**

_ Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexa, Yoshiko, Koji, as well as this fan fiction, are the properties of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only – thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._


	11. Gone

**THE ENCOUNTER OF LOST SOULS **

**Chapter Eleven: Gone **

* * *

The other Yugi and Emrys fell deeper and deeper in the seemingly bottomless abyss within the Shadow Realm. They fell head first deep within the bowels of the abyss that they could no longer see anything. All the senses they have left were feeling and hearing. 

Down deeper into the abyss they went….

Their bodies then crashed against the rocky bottom of the abyss full-force – feeling the shooting and crushing pain within every fiber of their torn bodies until they were unconscious.

Shortly thereafter, their eyes opened wide as they woke up in their respective bedrooms. Both gasped for breath and stared at the ceiling for minutes as they slowly try to regain their lost sensations.

It was only four in the morning.

"God, what a bad dream..." Yugi moaned aloud as he remained stupefied.

Emrys, still unable to move, kept praying, "Good Lord, please keep Jii-san safe." She then heard running feet abruptly stop at front of her bedroom door.

Yugi frantically and repeatedly banged on the door with the side of his fist. "Are you all right? Say something!" Using all his might, he eventually forced his way inside the bedroom.

Emrys lay motionless on the bed, still disoriented and unable to respond.

"Jii-chan's gone!" Yugi exclaimed with tear-filled eyes.

Emrys groaned as she struggled to sit up. She was soaking wet, shivering, and in great pain just as she was in her dream during her duel against the robed woman. She stared at her raw hands. Her wet pajamas had slight tearing on the knee and were torn at the left upper thigh.

The Spirit of the Puzzle invisibly observed, also wondering what just happened.

Still not believing that her dream was real, Emrys struggled as she touched her left knee. She closed her eyes and winced in pain. After combing through her soaked hair with her fingers, she rested her forehead against the palm of her left hand. Her headache mercilessly pounded. She inaudibly moaned, "I'll get even with that bitch one of these days. I just can't wait until I get my hands on her."

Because of Emrys' torn pajamas, Yugi noticed a very conspicuous series of keloid scars concentrated on her left upper thigh. His forehead further wrinkled as he stared at her long enough to notice her wincing in pain whenever she tried to move. "Why are you wet? Are you okay?"

Noticing that Yugi had his glance concentrated on her scars, Emrys inconspicuously covered her lower body with the damp blanket. "Whatever that was, it definitely _wasn't_ a dream. It was pouring rain when I dueled against that hooded woman. She kept telling me to come with her or she'll take Jii-san."

Yugi's eyes widened with fear. "Then that means Jonouchi, Bakura, Honda, and Anzu are really missing too! The robed man told my other self that either he'd give him the three God Cards and the Puzzle, or he'd take one friend in exchange for each item."

Emrys stood up from the bed, used the heavy blanket to keep warm, and pointed at the pile of clothing that the other Yugi left for her on the dresser last night. "I'll go ahead and help myself with those clothes of yours."

"I'll call the guys and see if they're okay," Yugi said as he ran back in his bedroom.

Emrys then marched in the bathroom, removed her soaking pajamas, and took a quick shower.

After fifteen minutes, the two reconvened at Yugi's bedroom.

Emrys had a towel wrapped around her head. She now wore Yugi's nightshirt and sweatpants. Seeing his drawn expression, she gazed at him and wondered if she could do something more than just console a worried friend.

Yugi repeatedly said with sorrowful eyes, "They're gone. Every single one of them is gone." Minutes later, he wept. He was afraid of the uncertain fate that awaited his grandfather and friends.

* * *

Yugi woke up from his light and empty sleep – his head heavily filled with thoughts of Sugoroku and his friends. Glancing at his clock, he noted that it was around six-thirty in the morning. He quickly got up from bed and took a quick shower. After getting dressed, he softly knocked at Emrys' bedroom door. After getting no response, he went downstairs and followed his nose. 

She was in Yugi's kitchen preparing pancakes and chopping some fruit. Without stopping from her chore, she acknowledged his presence by saying, "You're up…."

Yugi was still stretching and yawning. "Are you feeling better now?"

"The headache would eventually go away," Emrys reassured Yugi with a gentle smile. "Did you get some sleep?"

"Not much," Yugi replied as they sat down together for breakfast.

As to Yugi, he would have eaten more if he had not assessed that the pancakes tasted weird. Unable to tolerate the taste, he silently concentrated on the chopped fruit to satisfy his hunger.

Breaking their silence, Emrys placed her fork down and stated while sticking out her tongue in dissatisfaction, "I can't even eat this God-forsaken thing. It tastes awful!" She then pushed her plate of pancakes away and drank more juice, trying to neutralize the terrible taste of her own cooking.

Yugi pushed his plate away from him and asked Emrys with a sly and teasing smile, "Do you even know how to cook?"

"May kept teaching me throughout the years, but I'm quite a hopeless case."

_"Quite?"_ Yugi echoed back Emrys' words. "I think the word _'quite'_ doesn't really cover it. I couldn't imagine anyone botching pre-mixed pancakes as badly as you just did. You just need to do put water in the batter. What did you put in it?"

"Hey," Emrys feignedly complained with a defensive smile. After letting out a resigned sigh, she shook her head in amusement and raised her hands, "All right…I promise to permanently leave the cooking to someone else."

"Yeah, I think you should," Yugi agreed as he poured and downed another glass of milk to wash the nasty aftertaste from the botched pancakes.

They looked at each other, laughed, and then resumed breakfast by enjoying more fruit.

Minutes later, Yugi said, "By the way, you haven't answered my question from last night." He then took the Puzzle off from his neck and handed it to her.

Carefully holding the Puzzle with both hands, slightly leaning back on her chair, and intently examining the Item at all angles, she noted, "Before, I thought the story about the Millennium Items was only an Egyptian folklore passed down from generation to generation. Seeing that you have the Puzzle just confirms that the folklore is real. I guess that these Items were well-guarded from tomb-robbers and thieves."

She then glanced at Yugi. "There are supposed to be seven Millennium Items. Each Item was reputed to hold great power. Together, these seven Items provide access to unimaginably vast mystical energy. However, legends say that the heart of that power is your Puzzle – with the Nameless Pharaoh being the only one privileged and capable of wielding the Puzzle and its power. Each of the remaining six Items was respectively entrusted to the Pharaoh's six high priests."

Lifting the Puzzle with both hands and inverting it – now with its tip pointing upwards – she explained, "To the Ancient Egyptians, the pyramid had been the symbol of light, great mystical energy, and the power and grandeur of the reigning Pharaoh. With its tip pointing upwards to the sun, the pyramid was supposed to draw its divine light and power. During those fateful days, the land was divided into two: those who worshipped the sun as their deity, and an underground sect that worshipped the darkness."

She then flipped back the Puzzle to its original, inverted position. "Just as the pyramid draws power by pointing upward towards the sun, the inverted pyramid points downward – harnessing the powers of darkness."

"So you're saying that the Puzzle is evil?" Yugi incredulously asked, as he looked at her for more answers.

Taking a drink from her glass of milk, she responded, "I'm not just going to refer to the Puzzle. I'm going to refer to all the seven Millennium Items. Each Item is neither good nor evil. It's more of a neutral, but potent power residing in each Item. How each Item is used depends entirely and solely to the wielder. If the wielder has a good heart, the powers can be harnessed for peace and justice. However, if the wielder's evil, then the powers can be used to wreak havoc."

"Incredible," he muttered.

The other Yugi quietly stood behind his spirit vessel with arms comfortably crossed in front of his chest, as he carefully listened to her information.

She deeply sighed, and said, "There's still plenty of ground to cover. Some of what I just told you might change, depending on what other archeological findings might surface. What's bothering me, though, is who were those hooded freaks? Who sent them? Do you – or Jii-san – have any enemies that would be this bold to do something like last night, and now this?"

"I wish I knew," he replied. "The closest one that I can think of is the Rare Hunters, but the robes that they wore were different from the ones that we saw in our nightmares."

"So that leaves us back to square one," she grimly and regretfully stated. She drummed her fingers on the breakfast table during the brief silence between them, then stopped and said, "I have no doubt that these clowns know about the importance of the God Cards and your Puzzle – much more than what we know at the moment. However, something bigger than those three robed nuts would be behind all of this."

"So what's the game plan?" he asked her.

"I already called Professor Hopkins hours ago, and I finalized arrangements for his impromptu trip here. He'll be here by tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

"Professor Hopkins! Uncle Arthur!" 

The elderly professor looked at the far left of the private-plane tarmac of Domino Airport. He saw Emrys and Yugi running towards him.

Emrys enthusiastically and endearingly exclaimed while giving Professor Hopkins a warm hug, "I missed you, Uncle Arthur..."

"We should start seeing each other more often on happier occasions," the professor commented, as he embraced her and patted her on the back.

The elderly professor became a professional and personal advisor, as well as confidante to Emrys - most especially after her parents died. For the first five years after she was orphaned, he became her legal guardian. Even though they rarely see each other, their bond of friendship remained intact throughout the years. Their close friendship even extended to include Rebecca, the professor's precocious granddaughter.

Upon arriving at the Mutou household, the professor was further filled in about everyone's disappearance. Eventually, he rested from his exhausting trip, as Yugi and Emrys worked together in preparing dinner – with Yugi taking full charge of cooking.

The early evening dinner – as well as the clean up – was the opportunity for the three of them to catch up on old times. After tidying up, they sat down at the living room.

Yugi and Emrys' undivided attention were now focused on Arthur Hopkins.

"What do you know about Atlantis, Emrys?" Arthur hinted.

Emrys pursed her lips and combed her hair with her fingers. "It was an island kingdom that was said to be created by Poseidon himself – the Greek god of the seas. The kingdom was divided under the rule of ten kings – all sons of Poseidon."

"According to legend, all the embodiment of knowledge, were held by the Atlanteans. Their civilization had heavy ties with Egypt. The Atlanteans shared their knowledge with the Egyptians, thus catapulting Egypt's fame and power. Once a kindhearted race, the Atlanteans became greedy and power-hungry, and sought to destroy the civilizations that they helped before. They started a bloody war against the Athenians. The Greek gods poured their displeasure and wrath on them by sending a ten-day cataclysm composed of earthquakes, floods, cyclones, and other calamities. Atlantis then sank in the ocean – never to be seen again."

Professor Hopkins nodded in approval. "Now, as much as I hate to bring this up, what can you tell us about Thera?"

She rested her back on the couch. "Thera's a small island located about seventy miles from the isle of Cnossus on Crete. It was said to be the home to the ancient Minoan empire. Minos was speculated to be one of the possible locations of Atlantis. That was the last excavation that my parents worked on. They also believed that the origin of duel monsters, although invented by the Egyptians, had roots stemming from Atlantis."

Yugi, as well as the other Yugi – who was invisibly seated beside his young spirit vessel – were stunned.

After a momentary pause, she then said, "My parents were on the verge of a breakthrough, until the cave-in claimed their lives. The work being left undone, and with me believing that time is of the essence, I gave my parents' notes and research materials on Atlantis to Uncle Arthur. He followed my parents' lead. Adding facts that he uncovered on previous excavations, he was able to uncover tangible proof."

Arthur picked up where she left off by interjecting, "The tangible proof that Emrys was referring to was the petroglyphs that I uncovered. After authentication and carbon dating, I'll return to Japan and show you the petroglyphs when they become available for display at Domino Museum. However, in my most recent excavation, I uncovered an ancient scroll written in hieroglyphics."

The professor pulled out an ancient papyrus scroll that was protected within a rectangular and airtight resin container. He carefully gave the resin tablet to her. "Alexa, would you kindly read this for us?"

She quickly examined the tablet. She frowned a little, and then gave the professor a probing gaze. "This scroll isn't complete. Is this all that you have, Uncle Arthur?"

The professor affirmatively nodded.

With second-nature skill, she translated the hieroglyphics within the protected papyrus scroll, as she read line per line aloud.

* * *

The ancient scroll contained part of this narrative: 

_The Princess was left to grieve for the loss of her one true love, _

_Hoping to be reunited with him, _

_She vowed never to rest until his return. _

Emrys looked at Professor Hopkins before she finished reading. "What do these have to do with everything?"

"Continue reading the next lines…" Arthur advised, as he pointed at the scroll.

She paid heed, and followed the elderly professor's direction.

_Along with the eternal love between the Atlantean Princess and the Nameless Pharaoh, _

_Her crest will forever remain in her possession. _

_The crest, _

_The eternal symbol of the Atlantean kingdom under her rule as Queen, _

_Represents the powers within and without her. _

_The battle to reclaim her rightful throne shall wage on _

_Paving way for all that must come to pass. _

_The dark forces shall spew out its potent malevolence, _

_Once again threatening mankind and existence. _

_Darkness and death shall embrace her_

_And everything she touches _

_Contingent upon the powers within and without her – and them. _

An illustration of the crest was etched at the bottom of the ancient narrative. She closely examined the papyrus, and then eventually turned white as sheet with her revelation.

The crest and the emblem depicted ornately by her pendant and ring was the same.

Still shocked, she absentmindedly gave back the resin-protected papyrus to Professor Hopkins. Leaning forward, she buried her face in her hands for a couple of minutes and tried to recover from the impact of this new revelation.

This prompted Yugi to switch into his other self. After the transformation, he requested the papyrus from Arthur and scanned the artifact. Much to his surprise, both he and Yugi fluently understood hieroglyphics.

She deeply breathed and intently said, "Uncle Arthur, I believe in what that scroll says. What I'm finding hard to believe is that this has something to do with me. Why am I involved in this?"

The elderly professor did not remove his thoughtful gaze on her. "It doesn't boil down to why the crest picked you. You are what that crest represents, just as the Millennium Puzzle chooses Yugi to be its elected champion. Only you and Yugi can answer that question."

"I believe in destiny, but only to a certain extent," she stated with a quivering voice. "There comes a point wherein you decide whether destiny would control you, or you would control your own destiny." As Professor Hopkins empathetically gazed at her, she buried her face with her hands again. Still trying to shake off the disbelief and shock, she was slowly but surely losing grip of her certainty.

* * *

Two hours had passed since Arthur Hopkins retired in Sugoroku's room. 

Emrys chose to spend a few moments by the window of her room. As she looked out into the night sky as a last resort to ease her mind, a million questions and thoughts flooded back within her and brought tears in her eyes.

She wondered if all of the events in her life had something to do with the scroll and its contents. She lost her parents at such an early age. As long as she could remember, she easily grasped knowledge – especially if it pertained to ancient cultures and languages. Much overwhelming was the fact that she possessed certain ancient and arcane knowledge that she did not know how she obtained.

Last, but not the least, she fell deeply and madly in love with the other Yugi in such a short span of time although it was uncustomary for her to open her emotional doors to anyone.

Once again, after two years of barely holding on, she felt as if she lost control of her life and its direction. She still refused to believe the possibility that the scroll was telling the truth about her – thinking that maybe the fountain of knowledge that helped her move faster in education and life were solely thanks to the secrets behind the scroll, instead of the hard work that she had driven herself to do.

The more that she hesitantly welcomed this possibility, the more fear and apprehension filled her heart. She was willing to do anything to help Yugi save Sugoroku, but every thing changed when this new revelation about her was uncovered.

"Power," she sarcastically mused while shaking her head. "Shit! I trained to become an archeologist and a singer, not a superhero…."

Yugi knocked on her open bedroom door. "May I join you?" he asked, interrupting her train of thought and quietly sitting by the foot of her bed.

"Oh…hi," she said, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm just getting some air."

"Quite a shock, huh?" he stated, referring about the ancient scrolls.

"I guess that I'm initiated in your club now," she quietly stated in jest, with some teardrops slowly streaming down her cheeks.

Yugi approached her and rested his hand on her back, hoping that he could give her some comfort, "We're friends, Emrys. You don't have to hide what you're feeling from me."

After a few minutes of silence passed, he then determined that the best person to console her would be the other Yugi.

When he was about to switch to the other Yugi, she said, "Wait –"

He stopped.

She then turned around to face him. "Before you do that, I'd like to thank you, Yugi. You're a true friend to both of us. The three of us will work together. We'll do everything we can to get everyone back safely. I promise."

He gave her a consoling and faith-filled smile, and then switched to the other Yugi.

The other Yugi gave her a moment of silence, as she turned to face the night sky. He tenderly lifted her chin to see her eyes, and then gently wiped some of her tears away. "You don't have to bear this alone."

She deeply sighed and slightly bowed her head. "I can't help but ask that maybe – just maybe – we're together because we are destined to be. If that wasn't the case and everything was normal, would we have fallen for each other so quickly and so deeply?"

"Destiny or not, I'm thankful that we're together."

She covered her face with both her hands and wept, as she heard his reply.

Walking back and sitting by the foot of her bed, he deemed it best to leave her alone and remain quiet until she was ready.

For many minutes, she stared at the night sky and breathed in. Once she achieved a slight feeling of calm, she sat beside him and leaned on his shoulder.

Holding her hand, he reassured her, "Aibou located Jonouchi once before when he tapped into the Millennium Puzzle's power. We've done it before, and we can do it again..."

**End of Chapter Eleven **

* * *

**_Author's Note _**

_If you want to find out more about Emrys' parents, how they die, and how she takes it, read my short story There Will Come Soft Rain – a prequel set two years before the events narrated in The Encounter of Lost Souls._

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexa, Yoshiko, Koji, as well as this fan fiction, is the property of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only – thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._


	12. Of Mystics and Mythology

** THE ENCOUNTER OF LOST SOULS **

** Chapter Twelve: Of Mystics and Mythology**

* * *

To search for the missing using the Millennium Puzzle, the other Yugi switched with his young spirit vessel.

Yugi and Emrys were now sitting akimbo opposite each other on the bed. The other Yugi invisibly joined in.

Holding the Puzzle with both hands, Yugi muttered, "Please, Millennium Puzzle. Please tell me where everyone is."

The Puzzle did not activate.

The other Yugi now placed his invisible hands to join his spirit vessel. "Aibou, try again…."

Yugi closed his eyes once more and requested the Puzzle, "Please tell us where everyone is…."

The Millennium item activated this time.

When a clear vision of where everyone was being held captive was about to appear, darkness and a thick fog slowly rolled in. Eventually, it completely blocked their view.

The same pentagram-shaped light they saw in their nightmare pierced through the darkness and fog.

A malevolent voice boomed, "There are two of you. I did not expect this surprise."

The light coming from the pentagram shone brighter. The same malevolent voice echoed, "Your Puzzle may be powerful, but the magic that precedes the Puzzle's source is more powerful still."

The overpowering light completely swallowed the darkness and the fog, until there was nothing to be seen.

As the vision ended, Yugi opened his eyes and saw her eager face. In response, he shook his head. "We saw something, but they blocked us."

"What did you see?" she asked.

"It was the pentagram-shaped light that I saw in my dream. We heard a voice, too. It said that their magic precedes the power of the Puzzle."

She deeply sighed. "If that voice you heard is telling the truth, the power that he was referring to may have something to do with the Atlanteans."

"We need to figure out another way."

"We'll try again, Yugi. Only this time, have her join us," the spirit suggested.

"He told me that you should join us," the younger Mutou explained.

As soon as she gave her permissive nod, three pairs of hands now held the Puzzle. They all closed their eyes.

Once again, the Puzzle was about to show them the way.

Yugi and the other Yugi saw themselves standing side by side in the void. The darkness and fog that preliminarily barred them rolled in, and the pentagram-shaped light reappeared.

The same evil voice coming from the pentagram taunted them again, "I will trap both of you inside this realm for eternity, for the power of the Puzzle is never going to be enough to save you!"

A fierce twister formed. It menacingly approached both Yugis.

When the twister was positioned about five feet in front of them, a huge pentagram formed around them – brightly spewing out blinding lights of green, gold, and red. Upon touching the protective pentagram's rim, the twister's intensity weakened until it completely disappeared.

"Perfect timing!" the other Yugi beamed, as he glanced behind him and saw a familiar face.

Yugi also gave the newcomer an appreciative look.

As she walked out from the fog and darkness, Emrys gazed back at her companions with a knowing smile.

"Ah, the crest-wielder…another pleasant surprise," the evil voice boomed with amusement. "You may have prematurely figured out how to tap into some of your powers. However, your parlor tricks are no match against someone who has mastered them for millennia. As soon as I trap your souls, my powers will increase!"

Inching closer to both Yugis, she quietly asked, "Do you, or the Puzzle, have a power that packs a punch?"

The other Yugi affirmatively nodded.

"Use it and aim it at the barrier wall," she whispered.

The other Yugi smiled, as he easily figured out her plan. He then instructed his spirit vessel, "Hold the Puzzle with both hands as high as you could, on my mark."

A sinister-looking robed figure came out from the fog, and hailed another twister.

The second twister had more potent magical intensity than the previous one. Once the twister formed, it menacingly approached them at twice the speed as it did the first one. It was now touching the protective pentagram's rim, but its strength did not diminish.

"Aibou, hold up the Puzzle!" the spirit yelled at the top of his lungs, and then signaled her to begin her work.

While Yugi did as he was told, she enforced the pentagram's mystical powers with some of the Millennium Puzzle's magic.

Eventually, the protective pentagram's light radiated upward, and transformed into a defensive barrier between them and the twister. The barrier eventually absorbed the twister without causing them any harm.

While focusing her energies at the pentagram, she yelled, "Now!"

He raised his right hand – aiming at the mystical wall. "Mind Crush!"

The magical barrier absorbed the power of Mind Crush. It then formed into a more menacing twister before them.

The protective pentagram, on the other hand, reverted into its original form.

"There are three of us, and one of you. Let us see who the master is!" Using some of the Puzzle's power, she then mentally commanded the twister.

In furious speed, the fully charged twister turned on its owner. A loud, piercing scream reverberated. It was then followed by the deafening sound of crashing glass.

Once the surrounding glass shattered and its myriad slivers disappeared, the Puzzle provided them a crystal-clear vision.

They now stood in front of the old, abandoned lighthouse at a small island facing Domino City. The trip by air between Domino City and the small island would take about twenty minutes, and an hour by boat.

Then, the Puzzle showed them the path leading underground. They saw exactly where Sugoroku and the gang were held captive. Each of them was bound, blindfolded, and gagged.

Men donning the same robes that the intruders in the Mutou household wore surrounded them.

* * *

Yugi and Emrys opened their eyes and relaxed their hold of the Millennium Puzzle. They felt heavily drained from their otherworldly ordeal.

He gave her a perplexed look. "Where did you learn how to do magic?"

"Every thing has been weird since my parents died. What I did back there was the first time I ever did it. The past two visits in that realm added to that knowledge, too."

"We need whatever help we could get to rescue everyone."

"It's the Puzzle's power that was used. I just simply redirected its energy..."

Noticing her unsettled expression, he then asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid of…" her voice then trailed off.

Frowning, he asked, "What?"

"What scares me is the power that those scrolls spoke of. The Atlanteans dabbled with the most potent forms of forbidden magic. I'm just afraid, Yugi. What if I couldn't handle it?"

A brief moment of silence followed her words.

The younger Mutou then deeply sighed. "You have a good heart. Just as you said, it's up to the wielder to use that power for good or evil."

"How do you expect me to trust a power that killed my parents? How could any good come out of wielding that same devastating magic?"

"Every thing takes time. You have to forgive yourself, most especially since your parents' death was not your fault. We have faith in you, and you need to have faith that your heart's bigger than all of this."

* * *

It was around three in the afternoon. The cab waited outside the Mutou household, as it was ready to take Professor Hopkins to Domino Airport.

"Goodbye, Uncle Arthur," Emrys said, as she exchanged hugs with her former guardian.

"I really don't want to leave, especially since Sugoroku's still missing," the professor ruefully said.

"Jii-chan will understand, Professor. This visit of yours means a lot to us."

"Please call us, Uncle Arthur, once you get to the United States."

The elderly professor affirmatively nodded. "I will. Take care, as always, my dear. When you do get to the United States for your concert, then it's your turn to give us a call."

"Give our regards to Rebecca," Yugi said with a wide smile and a respectful bow.

"I'll let her know. She'll be elated," Arthur acknowledged. As he got distracted and snapped his fingers, he then dug inside his coat pocket. He then produced a flat rectangular silver container, and handed it to her. "Pegasus J. Crawford wanted me to give this to you…."

"Pegasus?" Yugi incredulously echoed.

She opened the container, pulled out the white linen paper, and read the note inside:

**_ To Alexandra Emrys _**

_ Just like your parents before you, _

_ Your invaluable findings brought me closer to my goals. _

_ As a token of my gratitude, please accept these humble gifts. _

_ I, unfortunately, know how it is to lose a loved one, _

_ I empathize with your great loss. Your parents were a wonderful couple. _

_ I now bestow these to you. I know they would want you to have them. _

_ Each card is one of a kind in the entire world. _

_ Each one is my inspired creation, as well as homage to your rich heritage. _

**_ Forever grateful, Pegasus J. Crawford _**

She looked inside the container and took out two duel monster cards, one magic card, and one ritual monster card. Astonished, she murmured, "Duel monster cards depicting Greek mythological figures? Amazing!"

Yugi then asked the professor, "Why does Pegasus want to give her these cards?"

"He was interested in my last archeological excavations – the ones that uncovered the petroglyphs and the scrolls. I told him about Alexa's contribution to the project. He mentioned that he knew her parents very well, and had asked their advice numerous times when he explored Egypt. He handmade those cards and intended to give them as a gift. When he found out that they died, he kept those cards under lock and key for many years. Now, he wanted me to give them to Alexa."

"Unbelievable!" the younger Mutou exclaimed.

"If you do see Mister Crawford, please give him my thanks," she said to Arthur, as she handed the cards to Yugi for inspection.

The professor nodded. "I'll let him know. Please take care of yourselves." After he went inside the cab, he rolled down the window and told Yugi, "Please take care of Alexa for us, okay?"

She smiled, being all-too familiar with Arthur's fatherly ways.

Yugi also grinned. "We will, Professor. Have a safe trip!"

The cab drove off, and they waved goodbye to each other until they were no longer in each other's sight.

"As much as I didn't want him to leave, it'll be better off this way," she quietly commented. She then turned around to go inside the Mutou home.

Yugi followed her. "What do you mean?"

She comfortably sat down on the couch, crossing her legs and drumming her fingers on the couch's arm. "I do my best to keep Uncle Arthur from getting involved. I don't want Rebecca to get any crazy ideas, and I don't want him to worry about me…."

He sat on the loveseat, opposite her. "Blood, or no blood, you're his daughter and he's a father to you. You couldn't just ask anyone who cares about you to stop worrying."

Deeply breathing, she then looked at the silver container she received from Pegasus. "I'm still baffled about this…."

He slightly frowned and gave her a meaningful glance. "Don't trust him. He used the Millennium Eye to steal Jii-chan, Mokuba, and Kaiba's souls. We had to duel against him in the Shadow Realm, and win to get them back."

She got up from the couch, and pulled out her cell phone. "Excuse me, but I need to call Pegasus and Mokuba. Afterwards, the three of us need to put our heads together and figure out a way to save everyone."

* * *

After the telephone calls with Pegasus and Mokuba, Emrys grabbed two black nylon duffel bags from her car. She then placed her bags on the floor, sat at the end of the couch, and woke Yugi from his short nap by tapping on his leg.

"I fell asleep…" Yugi apologetically said, as he slowly sat up.

She gave him a compassionate smile. "Don't worry about it. I'd be napping, too, but I couldn't sleep. By the way, Mokuba and Kaiba arrived hours ago in the United States. I also made arrangements to use one of their helicopters tonight."

"Thanks. The helicopter will save us some time."

She leaned on the couch at an angle, facing Yugi. "I also called Pegasus to thank him for the cards."

"I'd still be cautious with Pegasus, if I were you," he commented with a beleaguered sigh.

"I will," she replied with an affirmative nod. "So now, what do you think we should do tonight? There are three of us – and lots of them…."

"Let me answer that for you!" a feminine voice said from behind them.

Yugi and Emrys abruptly turned around.

A pentagram appeared on the wall and a robed specter materialized in front of the pentagram. Fog, coming from the pentagram, slowly crept in and filled the floor.

"Since you now know where they are, we challenge both of you to a duel. If you want a chance to save them, you'll come to the island when the sun sets."

The Millennium Puzzle activated, allowing the other Yugi to emerge.

Amethyst eyes burned in fury. "We'll crush you!"

After sarcastically laughing, the hooded woman said, "Do you think that your threats would scare us? As I have told the crest-wielder, she can put an end to all of this. If she voluntarily comes with me, the captives will be freed and there will be no duel."

"No, she's not coming with you! We'll duel tonight!" he unflinchingly confirmed, as he held Emrys back.

The intruder snickered. "And you will both lose tonight, as well." The fog then lifted upwards, entirely covering her up.

The pentagram filled the entire living room with blinding light, and disappeared – leaving the other Yugi and Emrys behind.

'They're using everyone as bait," he noted with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Deep in thought, she slumped on the couch.

Seeing her concern, he sat on the couch and inched his way closer to her. He then held her hand, and gazed at her with deep empathy. "The three of us will figure it out and face whatever comes along the way – together."

* * *

"Thanks for helping me out with these bags, love" Emrys said to the other Yugi.

"Any way to help," he replied with his trademark cunning smile. He placed the bags down on her bedroom floor.

"It looks like I'm moving in here, but I'm not," she noted in jest, as she unzipped one of her bags and emptied out its contents on her bed: five thick leather binders and ten rectangular tin boxes.

"Are those what I think they are?" he animatedly asked, as he absentmindedly sat on the bed next to her.

She glanced and gave him a nod. "Yes, my card collection and the decks I've built in the past. Is your deck ready for tonight?"

After responding with a nod and a smile, he asked, "Do you mind if I sit with you, while you build your deck?"

"Not at all," she warmly smiled. "I need all the help that I could get to win this."

"Are you planning to use those cards that Pegasus gave you?"

"I'm modifying one of my favorite decks to include them. I also want to include that card I bought from you."

"_The Maiden of the Aqua_ card," he noted. "What type of deck theme are you going to use?"

"Not so sure yet, I just have to see…" she quietly responded.

"May I take a look at those cards that Pegasus gave you?"

After she handed the cards to him, he examined each of them – analyzing and determining each card's respective strengths and weaknesses.

**_ Rhea _**

_ Rock / Effect / Level 4 (ATK 1800 / DEF 1900) _

_ When Cronus is on the field with this card, increase its ATK and DEF by 600 points. _

**_ Cronus _**

_ Spellcaster / Effect / Level 4 (ATK 1900 / DEF 1800) _

_ When Rhea is on the field with this card, increase its ATK and DEF by 500 points. _

**_ The Birth of Poseidon _**

_ Magic / Ritual Card _

_ This card is used to Ritual Summon "Poseidon, Lord of the Seas." You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal to 8 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand. _

**_ Poseidon, Lord of the Seas _**

_ Aqua / Ritual / Level 8 (ATK 2500 / DEF 2500) _

_ This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Magic Card, "The Birth of Poseidon." You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand. _

_ ATK and DEF increases by 500 points for each Rhea or Cronus sacrificed during Ritual Summoning or as a tribute to activate power increase. If both Rhea and Cronus are on the field and are sacrificed together during Ritual Summoning or as a tribute to activate power increase, increase ATK and DEF of this monster by 2000 points. If Poseidon is destroyed, and Rhea and Cronus were used as tributes for Ritual Summoning, Rhea and Cronus will return to the field as Poseidon goes to the Graveyard. _

"Done!" she contentedly said.

He handed her the cards that she received from Pegasus, and she inserted them in her deck.

"Would you kindly take a look at it?" she asked him, as she gave him her dueling deck. She returned her loose cards back in their respective binders, and then placed every thing back in her duffel bag. She went outside the room, with the other duffel bag in tow, to use the bathroom.

After examining her deck, he placed it on the study table. He went in Yugi's bedroom to change into his regular royal blue outfit, and then grabbed his deck and dueling tray.

A couple of minutes later, she came back in her room wearing a black t-shirt, black leather pants, black boots, and a wide black belt with a leather deck holder.

Now sitting on her bed, he commented, "Your deck's strong. I'm surprised that you asked me to look at your deck."

"I think we're dueling tonight as a team," she replied while tying her hair into a ponytail.

With a faint smile, he said, "I had the same feeling, too. So, here's my deck."

Mesmerized, she stared at his deck before she took it from his hand. Her eyes went wide, as she went through each card. After a couple of minutes, she handed it back to him – her satisfied smile combined with complete awe. "Good Lord, Yugi! No wonder they call you the King of Games! I just need a minute, and then I'm ready to go, too."

As he placed his deck in his own leather belt deck holder, he looked at the clock and noted that they had forty-five minutes left until sundown.

She unzipped one of her duffel bags, took out a leather binder, searched through the plastic-sleeved pages, and pulled out two cards. She added these two cards to her deck, placed her modified deck in its holder, zipped the leather binder shut, secured the binder once more inside the duffel bag, and carried her duel tray.

Giving her a determined look, he then said, "It's time to save them."

** End of Chapter Twelve**

* * *

**_ Author's Note _**

_ Rhea, Cronus, The Birth of Poseidon, and Poseidon Lord of the Seas are not real cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh trading card game. _

_ If you want to find out more about Emrys' parents, how they die, and how she takes it, read my short story  There Will Come Soft Rain – a prequel set two years before the events narrated in The Encounter of Lost Souls._

**_ Normal Disclaimer_**

_ Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexa, Yoshiko, Koji, Rhea, Cronus, The Birth of Poseidon, Poseidon Lord of the Seas, and this fan fiction are the properties of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only – thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._


	13. The Mission

**THE ENCOUNTER OF LOST SOULS **

**Chapter Thirteen: The Mission**

* * *

It was thirty minutes before sundown. The helicopter that Emrys arranged to use for tonight's mission flew out of the Domino Arena's heliport.

"Is there something that you don't know how to do?" the other Yugi good-naturedly asked, as she piloted the helicopter.

"Well, I don't know how to cook," Emrys sheepishly replied.

"I'm not going to comment on that," the other Yugi said with a chuckle. He remembered and felt his spirit vessel's utter dissatisfaction when he tasted her handiwork. "For Aibou to push his meal away and wash it down with glass after glass of milk and juice, your cooking must be _really _awful."

A smile of embarrassment crept from Emrys' lips. "I swear that I wasn't trying to poison anyone. I'm just a bad cook."

"I don't know if he, or I, should believe you. Milk neutralizes ingested poison, you know..."

Emrys' pursed lips then curved into a grin as she glanced at him. "After all of this is over, I want to taste your cooking and spend some quality time with you. That's the punishment that you get for that barb of yours."

A naughty smirk curled from his lips as the other Yugi said with a wink, "Anytime, as long as you don't cook anything for anyone."

After catching a small glimpse of the islet and the lighthouse, Emrys concentrated on their rescue mission. Pointing out what she saw, she commented, "If all goes well, we'll be at the lighthouse by twenty minutes."

* * *

The other Yugi and Emrys arrived at the islet ten minutes before sundown. He led the way as they walked inside the abandoned lighthouse. Guided by the vision they earlier saw, he lifted the metal handle protruding from the floor.

There were metal stairs leading underground.

Upon reaching the bottom of the staircase, they walked towards an open space. The burning torches mingled with the shadows and gave the place a more sinister glow.

A hooded figure appeared from the shadows and spoke with a deep voice. "We've been waiting for you. Come with me."

The two new arrivals cautiously followed the sinister guide with clenched fists as the three of them walked through a long series of cavernous hallways. The long walk ended in total darkness.

"Our guests have arrived, Master," the hooded guide announced as his voice bounced against the walls.

Then, bright lights illuminated the entire area and revealed a dueling arena in the middle of the huge cavern.

The other Yugi and Emrys were stunned. They braced themselves as a pentagram-shaped light formed on the cave wall in front of them and heavy fog covered the ground.

"Welcome!" another hooded and masked figure emerged from the heavy fog. What differentiated this figure from the rest was the brighter color and richer texture of his brown robe.

The hooded guide prompted them to go on their respective duel platform, which they did.

"Where's my grandfather? Where are our friends?" the other Yugi demanded.

"In due time, Mutou Yugi…. In due time…" the hooded master responded with sarcastic calmness.

The hooded master then looked towards Emrys' direction. "Ah, we meet at last, crest-wielder. If you come with us now, we will let everyone go. We would even stop pursuing the God Cards and the Millennium Puzzle."

"What part of _'no'_ do you bastards not understand?" Emrys retorted with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

The hooded master sneered. "Young people are so haughty yet so naïve! Tonight's duel will be done in the Shadow Realm. All participants will feel pain and torment during the duel. There will be two duelists on each side. The victors will get what they want."

The two new arrivals respectively glowered at the hooded leader.

"Maybe meeting your opponents would make either one – or both – of you change your minds."

Immediately after his words, the Master loudly clapped his hands twice.

Two additional hooded figures joined them. Upon taking their respective places in the duel arena, the two took off their masks and hoods.

The other Yugi, Yugi, and Emrys' hearts sank once they recognized their opponents.

"Jii-chan! Jonouchi!" the other Yugi yelled at the top of his lungs.

The two captives – each having a pentagram-shaped light glowing in the middle of his forehead – malevolently stared at them.

The other Yugi slammed his fists against the duel platform. Tears freely flowed as he looked down at his bruised fists. Outraged, he slowly lifted his head and fiercely pointed at the hooded master. "What the hell did you do to them?"

Yugi's heart ached as he cried upon seeing his grandfather and best friend. He pondered,_ "They're under his control!"_

Visibly shaken, Emrys firmly held on the sides of her dueling platform and helplessly looked at her teammate.

"We'll fight this together!" the other Yugi implored as he saw his companion.

Tears streamed down Emrys' cheeks. "I won't let you fight them! We don't have a choice anymore..."

"Just come with us. I promise that everyone else will leave this cave unharmed," the Master quietly coaxed.

Clenching his fists, the other Yugi turned to face Emrys and pleaded, "Don't listen to him! Don't give up without a fight!"

Falling down on her knees, Emrys uncontrollably wept. In the midst of the tears and confusion, her ring and her pendant glowed and transported her consciousness into another dark realm.

_"You do, Alexa…. You do have a choice,"_ said the comforting voices from within Emrys as they echoed and bounced at the recesses of her heart and mind.

Two white balls of light - the source of the voices - floated and illuminated the dark void.

Before Emrys' very eyes, the balls of light slowly took shape. As their respective forms solidified, the human-like figures approached her.

As the light became brighter, Emrys looked up and stared. Rising from her kneeled position and gasping in disbelief, she asked,_ "Mum? Dad?"_

The translucent figures of Dylan and Ariadne – now standing before Emrys and looking as vibrant as she remembered them – warmly smiled at her.

With a myriad emotions crashing within, a light grin escaped from Emrys' trembling lips. Her feet, slowly and instinctively, pushed her to approach the two ghost-like figures.

_"That's just not like you, Alexa. You've not a quitter,"_ Dylan gently pointed out.

Biting her lip and clenching her fists, Emrys said in a quivering voice, _"I'm so tired, Dad. I don't want to put anyone at risk anymore. I just can't."_

Ariadne's eyes expressed such hope and solace. _"Honey, please don't give up - especially now. You've been entrusted with a powerful force. Who could be better to possess it but someone with a good heart?"_

An incredulous Emrys replied,_ "I've made too many mistakes. I'm not good. You both know that…." _She then cupped her hands over her face and wept.

Dylan empathetically placed his hand on her daughter's shoulder. _"There's nothing wrong about making mistakes or surviving. Mistakes are part of growing up. You've done the best that a person in your situation could possibly do, especially since we're not there for you."_

_"I failed to save you! What if I fail Yugi now?"_ Emrys tearfully looked up to them. Every fiber in her being never felt so weak and as hopeless as it did now.

_"Quitting is the only way that you'll be failing Yugi,"_ Dylan replied._ "What matters is that you've done your best...win or lose..."_

_"Your Dad and I were meant to die at Thera. No power on earth could ever change that. You didn't fail us because you came out of that cave alive. You might have made many mistakes, but you're doing your best to learn from them..."_

Emrys cried her heart out as she tightly hugged her parents.

Planting an affectionate kiss on Emrys' forehead, Dylan reminded his daughter, _"We love you. We're very proud of you. Don't give up your future because of what happened to us in the past. Believe in yourself and your deck will listen…."_

Ariadne then kissed Emrys on the cheek._ "We're always with you in your heart. Now you have a choice to make. We know that your heart would guide you to the right one."_

The translucent figures slowly lost their respective shapes as they waved farewell. Eventually, the light disappeared – leaving the entire realm covered in darkness.

* * *

Emrys opened her eyes and still felt the warmth and comfort of her parents' kiss and embrace. When she stood up and looked around, she figured that her meeting with Dylan and Ariadne lasted for a couple of seconds.

The hooded leader arrogantly asked, "So what would it be, crest-wielder? Have you come to your senses and choose to join us?"

A brief pause followed the imperative question.

The other Yugi kept his intent gaze on Emrys as he braced himself for her response.

After letting out a deep sigh, Emrys then told the Master, "If you want me, you have to do it over my dead body."

"We could easily arrange that," the hooded master countered.

Directly looking at her teammate, Emrys murmured, "I want us to fight...win or lose..."

The amethyst-eyed duelist gave Emrys a tightlipped smirk. "We'll get them back. We'll lend strength to each other. All we need to do is believe…"

* * *

The Master's loud clap echoed throughout the cavernous duel arena. "Let the games begin!"

Darkness, cold, dampness, and fog slowly crept throughout the duel arena like an amoeba. This process continued until only the four duelists were visible.

Sugoroku was opposite Emrys on the left-hand side of the arena. Jonouchi was opposite the other Yugi on the right-hand side.

"You should have accepted our offer. One way or another, you'll both lose," Sugoroku taunted her.

"We're done listening to your lies, even if you're using my grandfather to say them," the other Yugi deadpanned.

"We forgot to invite our other esteemed guests. They'll join us in our pain." The mind-controlled elderly man then snapped his fingers.

Three additional figures appeared from the thick fog. Each of them was tightly bound against an obelisk-shaped stone. Anzu appeared between Sugoroku and Jonouchi. Honda materialized by Emrys' side. Bakura showed up by the other Yugi's side.

"Yugi!" Anzu screamed.

Amethyst eyes widened. "Anzu! Hang in there, everyone! We'll save you!"

Seeing that the champion duelist was about to rush and aid his friend, the Master raised his hand. "Once you set foot off your platform, your team forfeits the duel."

_"Great…more pressure,"_ Emrys mused. _"They know that I'm the weaker duelist, so they'll take advantage of that. I can't let Yugi down. We have to keep our focus and win this duel, no matter how hard it would be…."_

Jonouchi interjected, "The rules are simple. We each start with 4000 life points. To win, you must zero-out the life points of both your opponents. If you win, you'll get back the precious captives. If we win, the God Cards, the Puzzle, and the crest-wielder are ours. I will go first, then Yugi, then my partner, and then the crest-wielder."

As the other Yugi and Emrys' eyes meet, each gave the other a nod. Afterwards, they braced themselves and shifted their gaze at their opponents.

All for duelists instantaneously cried out, "Duel!"

**End of Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

**_Author's Note _**

_Rhea, Cronus, The Birth of Poseidon, and Poseidon Lord of the Seas are not real cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh trading card game. _

_If you want to find out more about Emrys' parents, how they die, and how she takes it, read my short story There Will Come Soft Rain – a prequel set two years before the events narrated in The Encounter of Lost Souls._

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexa, Yoshiko, Koji, Rhea, Cronus, The Birth of Poseidon, and Poseidon Lord of the Seas, and this fan fiction are the properties of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only – thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._


	14. When the Bonds Part 1

**THE ENCOUNTER OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Fourteen: When the Bonds of Friendship are Tested (Part One)**

* * *

"Aibou, what's wrong?" The other Yugi asked as his consciousness transported him into the shared hallway of their minds.

Standing by the door of his own soul room, Yugi pleaded to his darker self, "Please let me duel this time."

The young Pharaoh gazed into Yugi's eyes. After the brief pause between them, he placed his hands over his vessel's shoulder. "This is the Shadow Realm, and this duel can be physically and mentally taxing for you. The duel against Pegasus –"

"I've learned so much since then," Yugi interjected.

Further softening his voice, the spirit reasoned out, "I know that you want to break their mind control, just as you did when you dueled against Jonouchi at Battle City. It's too dangerous. Trust me on this...."

Yugi looked at his partner with misty eyes and nodded. "Yes, I trust you. Promise me one thing…if I'm needed, or if I say so, you'll let me take over."

"Yes, I promise," the Pharaoh gave a tightlipped smile to his light before their consciousness merged into one body. As soon as his amethyst eyes refocused into reality, a duel tray materialized on his left arm.

The players placed their respective decks inside the duel tray.

After drawing six cards, Jonouchi declared, "I place one card face down on the field. I then summon _ Gearfried the Iron Knight!"_

**_Gearfried the Iron Knight_**

_Four Stars_

_ATK 1800 / DEF 1600_

_Earth / Warrior / Effect_

_Destroys all equipment cards equipped on this monster._

A towering humanoid warrior clad in thick metallic black-and-silver armor appeared from the void, gallantly standing at Jonouchi's side of the field. Instantaneously, a facedown card materialized behind _Gearfried the Iron Knight_.

Thoroughly satisfied, Jonouchi smugly stated, "It's now your turn, Yugi."

The other Yugi followed the blonde teen's lead and drew six cards. "I place two cards face down on the field. I also set one monster face down in defense mode; and I end my turn."

Three cards then materialized face down on the field – one in front of the other two.

A brainwashed Sugoroku drew six cards from his duel tray. Following the other Yugi's lead, he placed two cards face down on the field. He then set one monster face down in defense position and ended his turn.

Emrys drew six cards and then examined the field. She then declared, "I place one card face down on the field. I then summon _Maha Vailo_ – arming her with _Axe of Despair!"_

**_Maha Vailo_**

_Four Stars_

_ATK 1550 / DEF 1400_

_Light / Spellcaster / Effect_

_Aside from the power-up received from the equipment card, add an additional 500 points for each equipment card used on this monster._

**_Axe of Despair_**

_Equipment Magic Card_

_Add 1000 attack points to the equipped monster. If this card is sent to the Graveyard and the owner of this card wishes to do so, tribute one monster on his or her side of the field to place this card on top of the deck._

A blonde spellcaster with wavy long hair and blue garb befitting a worthy mage surfaced on Emrys' side of the field. _Maha Vailo's_ counter jumped up from 1550 to 3050 attack points – thanks to _Axe of Despair's_ 1000-point power boost, plus the monster's special effect of adding 500 points for every equipment card.

Emrys analyzed the facedown cards currently on the arena.

"You'll have plenty of time to think after you and Yugi lose," Jonouchi impatiently hollered.

Unfazed with her brainwashed friend's sarcasm, Emrys said, "I end my turn."

"About time!" the blonde-haired young uttered, as he drew a card from his duel deck. He then placed the card face down on the field. "I now tribute _Gearfried the Iron Knight_ to summon _Jinzo!"_

**_Jinzo_**

_Level Six_

_Dark / Machine / Effect_

_As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Trap Cards cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Trap Cards are also negated_.

A mystical vortex swallowed _Gearfried the Iron Knight _into the dark void, and replaced the metallic warrior with the terrifying android. As of now, Jonouchi had _Jinzo_ and two face down cards on the field.

The other Yugi, after drawing a card for his turn and adding it to his hand, took a card he previously drew. "I place a monster face down in defense mode, and I end my turn." With the facedown card appearing in front of him, he now had two facedown monsters and two covered cards.

Sugoroku maliciously grinned after seeing the card he just drew. "I end my turn."

Pondering, the spirit said, "Jonouchi's using his own deck. Aibou and I have Jii-chan's modified deck. I have no idea what Jii-chan's strategy is...."

Deeply breathing, she carefully drew one card from her duel tray and immediately played it. "I activate _Pot of Greed!"_

**_Pot of Greed_**

_Normal Magic Card_

_Draw two cards from your deck._

As the enormous ghoulish-looking green pot appeared from the eerie mist, she then drew two additional cards. She added one card in her hand, and placed the other on the field. "I activate _Gravekeeper's Servant!"_

**_Gravekeeper's Servant_**

_Continuous Magic Card_

_As long as this card remains on the field, your opponent must discard one card from the top of his or her deck for every attack made against the owner of this card._

A sinister silhouette of an undertaker and a waning moon materialized from the fog.

Deciding to wait for the next draw, she then stated, "I end my turn."

"Are you too chicken to attack, crest-wielder? How disappointing," Jonouchi mocked, as he drew a card and added it to his hand. Placing a card on the field, he said, "I summon _ Panther Warrior,_ and then end my turn."

**_Panther Warrior_**

_Four Stars_

_ATK 2000 / DEF 1600_

_Earth / Beast Warrior / Effect_

_Sacrifice one monster from your side of the field before this monster can attack._

_Panther Warrior _emerged on the field with its crescent-shaped sword.

Amethyst eyes scanned the arena, as their owner thought, "So far, no attacks from the other side. What's their plan?" He then drew a card, looked at it, and placed another face down monster card on the field.

Sugoroku quickly drew out a card and immediately activated it. "I use _Tribute to the Doomed,_ and I choose to sentence your _Maha Vailo_, crest-wielder!"

**_Tribute to the Doomed_**

_Normal Magic Card_

_Discard one card from your hand to destroy one monster from your opponent's side of the field._

The smell of natron permeated throughout the Shadow Realm, as thick strands of old linen shot from different directions towards _Maha Vailo._ The spellcaster was tightly wrapped up as if she was a mummy, and mercilessly pulled down into the dark abyss forming under its feet. The monster's muffled screams still reverberated, until the abyss closed up its huge mouth.

With _Maha Vailo _ gone, Emrys had no monsters left to defend her from a direct attack.

**End of Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

**_Author's Note _**

_Rhea, Cronus, The Birth of Poseidon, and Poseidon Lord of the Seas are not real cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh trading card game. _

_Just a bit of trivia: do you know that the magic card Brain Control – a staple in Yami Yugi / the other Yugi's deck – does not exist in either the Japanese or English trading card game version? There is no Brain Control, only Change of Heart. However, for the story's purposes, Brain Control appears in this duel. I give my many thanks to Edo for clarifying this piece of information._

_If you want to find out more about Emrys' parents, how they die, and how she takes it, read my short story There Will Come Soft Rain – a prequel set two years before the events narrated in The Encounter of Lost Souls._

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexa, Yoshiko, Koji, Rhea, Cronus, The Birth of Poseidon, and Poseidon Lord of the Seas, and this fan fiction are the properties of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only – thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._


	15. When the Bonds Part 2

** THE ENCOUNTER OF LOST SOULS**

** Chapter Fifteen: When the Bonds of Friendship are Tested (Part Two)**

* * *

Seeing the shock in Emrys' eyes as her _Maha Vailo_ was just destroyed, Sugoroku mercilessly snickered. "I set a monster face down in defense mode." By the end of his turn, the older Mutou now had two facedown monsters and two magic or trap cards on his side of the field.

Emrys' heart raced, as she stared at her deck. She pulled one card from her deck, and activated it. _ "Swords of Revealing Light!"_

Multiple swords of blinding white light pierced through the dark void and buried themselves deep into the ground. Each sword emitted a low humming vibration. However, the _Swords of Revealing Light_ only protected Emrys' side of the field from Jonouchi and Sugoroku's attacks.

"Yes!" Yugi mentally exclaimed. "The cards pulled through for her!"

The two brainwashed opponents glowered at her lucky draw. Sugoroku hollered, "You won't be fortunate immediately after those _Swords _disappear!"

Jonouchi then drew a card to mark his turn. He took two cards from his hand, and declared, "I summon _ Swordsman of Landstar, _and then activate _Angel's Die!"_

**_ Angel's Die_**

_ Quick-Play Magic Card_

_ Roll one six-sided die. Increase the attack and defense strengths of all of your monsters by the die roll times 100 until the end of the turn._

"Not so fast, Jonouchi!" the other Yugi cried out, as he flung his arm towards one of his cover cards. "I activate _Mystical Space Typhoon_ to negate your _Angel's Die!"_

**_ Mystical Space Typhoon_**

_ Quick Play Magic Card_

_ Destroy one Magic or Trap Card on the field._

_Swordsman of Landstar (ATK 500 / DEF 1200) _ materialized on Jonouchi's side of the field. The fairy warrior, clad in its usual brown leather armor, was ready to use his shield and sword.

Shortly thereafter, a mystical die emerged from the void and rolled midair. However, before the die hit the ground, the cyclone summoned by the other Yugi appeared and swallowed Jonouchi's magical die back into the darkness.

Angry over the temporary setback, Jonouchi commanded, "_Jinzo_ – attack Yugi's face down card!"

_Jinzo_ gave a deadly blow on the other Yugi's facedown _Alpha the Magnet Warrior_ – sending the latter to the Graveyard.

"I end my turn," said a smugly satisfied Jonouchi.

Staring at the card he just drew and adding it to his hand, the other Yugi declared, "I tribute my two face down monsters to summon the _Dark Magician!"_

His most trusted monster - the _Dark Magician - _swirled out from the mist. After his amethyst-eyed master gave the command, he attacked Sugoroku's facedown card.

The brainwashed Sugoroku mockingly laughed, as the _Left Hand of the Forbidden One _was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard.

Emrys and the other Yugi stared at each other, with the latter ending his turn and musing, "Jii-chan's voluntarily sending _Exodia _parts to the Graveyard? Either he has three of each _Exodia_ parts, or there's another strategy up his sleeve.

After drawing one card from his deck, the elder Mutou placed one monster face down on the field and ended his turn.

Emrys drew a card for her turn. Turning the card over and staring at it, she pondered, "Yes! Now it's time for you to come forth!" She then turned over one of the cards in her Magic and Trap slots, declaring, "I activate _Fusion Gate!"_

**_ Fusion Gate_**

_ Continuous Magic Card_

_ While this card remains on the field, players may be able to Special Summon their Fusion Monsters by tributing the necessary monsters on the field or from the player's hand._

Two mystical gates with a swirling pool of darkness materialized from the void: one behind the other Yugi and Emrys, and another behind Sugoroku and Jonouchi.

Continuing her turn, she pulled two cards from her hand and placed them on the field. "I use _Fusion Gate_ to merge my _Red Eyes Black Dragon_ with _Meteor Dragon!_ Come forth, _Meteor Black Dragon!"_

The two sacrificed dragons' respective essence mingled into the black pool behind the other Yugi and Emrys' side of the field. The magical gate then emitted a blinding white light. From the _Fusion Gate,_ a loud roar reverberated throughout the Shadow Realm. The ground violently shook and immediately cracked - forming a gaping hole in front of Emrys.

Out of the newly formed abyss emerged the ferocious _Meteor Black Dragon_ – its orange, red, and yellow scales burned and generated intense heat.

Emrys firmly held on the metal railings of her platform, as beads of sweat trickled down her face from summoning the _Meteor Black Dragon_. Since the monster was just fused, she ended her turn.

During the entire time, the other Yugi was closely observing Jonouchi. He mentally commented to Yugi, "Aibou, did you see that?"

"I did! He remembers the _ Red Eyes, _just as he did at Battle City!" However, Yugi mused as the blonde teen's eyes returned to its brainwashed state, "Come on, Jonouchi! You've fought it before, and you can fight it now!"

Sarcastically, the blond young man said to Emrys, "You saved me a great deal of pain, crest-wielder! I use _Fusion Gate_ to fuse _Flame Manipulator_ and _Masaki the Legendary Swordsman_ into the _Flame Swordsman!"_

As _Fusion Gate_ swallowed the tribute monsters and emitted such blinding light, a valiant-looking swordsman clad in red, blue, gold, and silver armor emerged from the void. The warrior wielded a huge flaming sword.

"I also arm my _Flame Swordsman_ with _Salamandra!" _

**_ Salamandra_**

_ Equipment Magic Card_

_ Increase the equipped Fire Main-Type Monster's attack strength by 700 points._

Once _Salamandra _was activated, the _Flame Swordsman's _attack points boosted from 1800 to 2500.

Since Emrys' _Swords of Revealing Light_ was still active, and his monster had the same attack points as the other Yugi's, the brainwashed young man ended his turn.

After drawing, the other Yugi placed another card on the field. "I use _Fusion Gate_ to fuse _ Buster Blader _with the _Dark Magician!" _As the dark vortex merged the two monsters, he declared, "Come forth, _Super Magical Swordsman – Black Paladin!"_

**_ Super Magical Swordsman – Black Paladin_**

_ Eight Stars (Secret Rare / Ultimate Rare)_

_ Fusion = Dark Magician Buster Blader_

_ ATK 2900 / DEF 2400_

_ Dark / Magic User / Effect_

_ This Monster can only be Special Summoned by a Fusion. While this card is face-up on the Field, you may discard one card from your hand to negate and destroy a Magic activation. Increase this Monster's attack strength by 500 for each Dragon Sub-Type Monster on the Field and in each player's Cemetery._

As soon as the _Black Paladin_ was summoned, its attack points shot up from the original 2900 to an astounding 4400.

The other Yugi ended his turn.

Jonouchi's jaw dropped. "What? How did that happen?"

Smirking, the champion duelist explained, "_Black Paladin_ gains an additional 1500 points since _Meteor Black Dragon_ is on the field, plus the _Red Eyes Black Dragon_ and the _Meteor Dragon_ in Emrys' Graveyard."

It was now Sugoroku's turn. Looking at the card he just drew, he mused, "This is good." Malevolently glaring at his young opponents, the elderly man immediately placed the card he just drew on the field and declared, "I set one monster card face down, and I end my turn."

Emrys scanned and analyzed the field, pondering, "One more turn until my _Swords of Revealing Light _ wears off." She drew one card for her turn, placed a facedown monster on the field, and said, _"Meteor Black Dragon, _attack Jii-san's covered card from the far right. _Meteor Flame Stream!"_

The towering and petrifying dragon attacked the facedown Stern Mystic, activated its special effect, and sent it to Sugoroku's Graveyard.

**_ The Stern Mystic_**

_ Four Stars_

_ Light / Spellcaster / Effect_

_ FLIP: All facedown cards on the field are turned face-up, and then returned to their original positions. No card effects are activated when the cards are turned face-up._

As each facedown card temporarily turned face-up, the other Yugi and Emrys gasped. They saw mostly _ Exodia_ parts on Sugoroku's side of the field.

Fear struck Emrys' heart, as she looked at her teammate and pondered, "Jii-san's sending _Exodia_ parts to the Graveyard! This means...."

"He wants to summon _ Exodia Necros_!" the other Yugi mused, as his mind weighed the possible dreadful consequences if their hunch was right.

**End Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

**_ Author's Note _**

_ Rhea, Cronus, The Birth of Poseidon, and Poseidon Lord of the Seas are not real cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh trading card game. _

_ Just a bit of trivia: do you know that the magic card  Brain Control – a staple in Yami Yugi / the other Yugi's deck – does not exist in either the Japanese or the English trading card game version? There is no Brain Control, only Change of Heart. However, for the story's purposes, Brain Control appears in this duel. I give my many thanks to Edo for clarifying this piece of information._

_ If you want to find out more about Emrys' parents, how they die, and how she takes it, read my short story  There Will Come Soft Rain – a prequel set two years before the events narrated in The Encounter of Lost Souls._

**_ Normal Disclaimer_**

_ Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexa, Yoshiko, Koji, Rhea, Cronus, The Birth of Poseidon, and Poseidon Lord of the Seas, and this fan fiction are the properties of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only – thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._


	16. When the Bonds Part 3

** THE ENCOUNTER OF LOST SOULS**

** Chapter Sixteen: When the Bonds of Friendship are Tested (Part Three)**

* * *

While the other Yugi and Emrys respectively sought a way to stop Sugoroku's plan, Jonouchi drew a card and added it to his hand. He then declared, "_Swordsman of Landstar,_ go into defense mode. I end my turn."

After drawing a card, the other Yugi stared at it and placed it on the field. "I activate _Swords of Revealing Light!"_

**_ Swords of Revealing Light_**

_ Normal Magic Card_

_ Beginning your opponent's turn, your opponent cannot attack you for three turns._

Several swords of blinding white light rained from the sky and buried themselves in the ground, thereby protecting its conjurer from any attacks for three turns.

As _Swords of Revealing Light _took effect, he placed one facedown monster and pointed at Jonouchi's monster. "_Black Paladin_, attack _Swordsman of Landstar!"_

When _Swordsman of Landstar_ was destroyed, the three bound captives screamed in pain. Their collective agony reverberated throughout the Shadow Realm.

Chills traveled down the other Yugi and Emrys' spines as Anzu passed out, while Honda and Bakura barely hung on.

Jonouchi cackled in delight. "Now that'll teach you to think twice before attacking us. Your precious friends are the ones who'll get hurt - not us!"

Glaring at his opponents, the other Yugi intently said, "I end my turn."

It was now Sugoroku's turn. As the elderly man set one facedown monster, he now had three defense-mode monsters and two covered cards.

Emrys' _Swords of Revealing Light _expired.

After analyzing the field, she drew a card for her turn. She stared at the card before adding it to her hand. "_Cronus…m_aybe I'll get to unleash your power after all...."

Pointing at Jonouchi's side of the field, she then declared, "_Meteor Black Dragon,_ attack _Flame Swordsman! _ _Meteor Flame Stream!_"

The ferocious dragon's attack killed the _Flame Swordsman. _With the 1000-attack-point difference between the two monsters, Jonouchi's life points dwindled down to 3000. The assault also sent another surge of excruciating pain to the three hostages.

This time, Honda fell unconscious.

Unknown to the duelists, the other Bakura emerged from the Millennium Ring and protected his spirit vessel. Taking over his host's body, he then pretended to be unconscious.

Closing her eyes for a minute, she felt guilty for indirectly hurting their friends with her attack. She stated with clenched fists, "I end my turn...."

After drawing a card, Jonouchi then commanded, "_Panther Warrior_, go into defense mode. _ Jinzo,_ attack her face down card!"

Following its master's orders, the android produced a dark energy ball and hurled it across the field. The energy ball uncovered the _Magician of Faith_, thereby activating her special effect before going to the Graveyard

**_ Magician of Faith_**

_ One Star_

_ ATK 300 / DEF 400_

_ Light / Spellcaster / Effect_

_ FLIP: Select one Magic Card from your Graveyard and return it to your hand._

Emrys retrieved a magic card from her Graveyard.

The blonde duelist then discarded one card from his deck due to Emrys' _Gravekeeper's Servant_ before ending his turn.

It was now the other Yugi's turn. As he placed the card he just drew on the field, he proclaimed, "I tribute my face down card to summon the _Dark Magician Girl!"_

**_ Dark Magician Girl_**

_ Six Stars - Super Rare_

_ ATK 2000 / DEF 1700_

_ Dark / Spellcaster / Effect_

_ Effect: Increase this monster's attack strength by 300 for each Dark Magician and Magician of Black Chaos in each player's Graveyard._

The _Dark Magician Girl's _power boosted up from 2000 to 2300 attack points, since the _Dark Magician_ was resting in his Graveyard.

The other Yugi now loudly declared, "_Dark Magician Girl_, attack Jii-chan's last face down card!"

The _Dark Magician Girl _aimed her staff at Sugoroku's facedown monster and destroyed it.

As the _Left Leg of the Forbidden One_ was destroyed, only two conditions were missing for Sugoroku to summon _Exodia Necros: _for the _Right Leg of the Forbidden One_ and _Exodia the Forbidden One_ to go into the Graveyard, and the activation of the magic card _The Pact of Exodia._

Sugoroku's maniacal laughter echoed throughout the Shadow Realm. Seeing his opponents' reaction, he noted, "It seems you know the inevitable!"

The other Yugi implored, "Jii-chan, Jonouchi…if you're in there, please listen to me. All of this has to stop!"

The brainwashed blonde teen mockingly replied, "Your pleas fall on deaf ears!"

Amethyst eyes intensely looked at the opposite side of the field, as the fire of determination within him renewed. "Then we'll win to get you back! _Black Paladin _– attack _ Jinzo!"_

Since _Jinzo's_ 2400 attack strength was no match against the _Black Paladin's_ 4400 attack points, the android was easily destroyed. The 2000-attack-point difference between the two monsters was deducted, and Jonouchi now had 1000 life points left.

Momentarily glancing at the three bound captives, and surmising that all of them were unconscious, he declared, "I end my turn."

Sugoroku pulled a card from his deck. Liking the card he just drew, the elderly man said with such malevolence oozing from his voice, "I set one card face down, and then I activate _Just Desserts!"_

**_ Just Desserts_**

_ Normal Trap Card_

_ Decrease your opponent's Life Points by 500 for each monster your opponent has in his or her side of the field._

The ghoulish glutton emerged from the void, and outstretched its long arms. Without hesitation, the ghoul shrieked in delight as it clenched and squeezed the intended victims' hearts.

The two duelists felt every second of pain and torture – he had two monsters on the field, while she had one. The excruciating sensation of their hearts being ripped from their chest cavity did not stop until his life points were subtracted by 1000, and 500 were deducted from her life points.

After the ghoul was done in its sinister task, his life points now stood at 3000 and her life points dwindled down at 3500.

The elder Mutou then declared, "There's more. I also activate _Dragon Capture Jar,_ and then I end my turn!"

**_ Dragon Capture Jar_**

_ Continuous Trap Card_

_ All Dragon-Type monsters on the field are switched to Defense Position and remain in this position as long as this card is active._

Due to Sugoroku's continuous Trap Card, the _Meteor Black Dragon_ went into defense mode.

The duelist with the tri-colored mane looked at his three unconscious friends, and then gazed at his lover. He mused, as she clutched her chest and gasped for much-needed air, "Hang in there, Emrys!"

"Are you forfeiting?" Jonouchi mocked her.

Still in pain, she shook her head for her response.

"If you're still in this duel, then start your damn turn!" the blonde teen hollered.

As her muscles involuntarily twitched from their latest ordeal, she drew a card and added it to her hand. Carefully pulling out another card from her hand, she then declared, "I activate _Swords of Revealing Light!"_

Multiple swords, once again, fell from the sky and protected their mistress' side of the field.

She then placed one facedown monster and ended her turn.

Jonouchi sarcastically remarked, as he drew a card for his turn, "Can't attack, huh? The old man did a good job in stopping your dragon. I place one card face down, and then end my turn."

A card materialized in Jonouchi's Magic and Trap card slot.

The other Yugi drew a card, added it to his hand, and pulled out another one to play for this turn. "I arm _Dark Magician Girl _with the _Book of Secret Arts!"_

**_ Book of Secret Arts_**

_ Equipment Magic Card_

_ A Spellcaster-Type monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points._

_Dark Magician Girl _received two power boosts: 300 attack points from _Dark Magician_ being in the Graveyard, and another 300 attack points due to the _Book of Secret Arts._ Her attack strength now stood at 2600.

The amethyst-eyed duelist pointed at Sugoroku's side of the field. "_Dark Magician Girl,_ attack the facedown card on his far left!"

As soon as the _Dark Magician Girl _attacked, the _Right Leg of the Forbidden One_ appeared before going to the Graveyard.

The younger Mutou braced himself, musing, "There's no avoiding it! Those _Exodia _parts will end up in his Graveyard, whether I attack or he tributes for more powerful monsters!" He then drew a card for his turn, and ordered, "_Black Paladin_, attack Jonouchi's _Panther Warrior!"_

Jonouchi interjected, "I activate a Trap Card for both of its effects – _Kunai with Chain!"_

**_ Kunai with Chain_**

_ Normal Trap Card_

_ When activated, you may change one of your opponent's attacking monsters to defense mode. Then, you may equip this card to one of your monsters, increasing its attack strength by 500. You may activate this card for either or both effects._

_Kunai with Chain_ quickly immobilized the _Black Paladin_ for one turn. With the _Black Paladin_ temporarily out of commission, the other Yugi ended his turn.

The elder Mutou drew one card from his deck. Placing the card he just drew in his Magic and Trap slot, he stated, "I set one card face down on the field. Before I end my turn, I activate another _Just Desserts!"_

The greedy ghoul that previously tormented the other Yugi and Emrys re-emerged from the dark void. It repeated the same sinister and merciless act of squeezing the life out of his victims, until it subtracted 1000 Life Points from him and 1000 Life Points from her.

As the other Yugi and Emrys' life counters adjusted to 2000 and 2500 respectively, the ghoul's master maniacally laughed.

Emrys' gasped for air. Teary-eyed from the torment, she drew a card from her deck. She gazed long and hard on the card she just drew, added it to her hand, and then ended her turn.

Referring to her _Swords of Revealing Light, _Jonouchi mocked her, "You're such a coward!"

Still reeling from the ordeal, she retorted as her hazel eyes scanned the Shadow Realm, "You're both cowards for brainwashing and using our friends against us like this! Why don't you face your own battles for a change?"

The blonde teen drew a card, and then placed it in his Magic and Trap slot. Immediately thereafter, a card materialized on the field.

While the other Yugi pulled a card from his deck, the magical protection of his _Swords of Revealing Light _wore off. After adding the card in his hand, he then said, "_Black Paladin_, attack _Panther Warrior!"_

Jonouchi pointed at his amethyst-eyed opponent, "You're such an idiot! Activate _Mirror Force!"_

**_ Mirror Force_**

_ Normal Trap Card_

_ When an opponent's monster attacks, negate the attack and destroy all opponent's monsters in Attack Position._

_Mirror Force _ decimated all of the other Yugi's monsters. Although the trap card also affected Emrys' side of the field, her defense-mode monsters remained safe.

Undaunted from Jonouchi's trap, the other Yugi declared, "My turn isn't over yet! Activate _Monster Reborn_ and resurrect the _Dark Magician!"_

**_ Monster Reborn_**

_ Normal Magic Card_

_ Select one Monster Card from either your opponent's or your own Graveyard and place it on the field under your control in Attack or Defense Position (face-up). This is considered a Special Summon._

The _Dark Magician,_ once again, materialized on the field and waited for his young master's instructions.

With amethyst eyes keenly focused on the field, he mused, "Jonouchi still has two covered cards in his Magic and Trap slots. Who knows what trap is in there?" Finalizing his decision, he then stated, "I end my turn."

Sugoroku just drew a card from his deck. He was elated from the lucky draw, pondering, "I'm steps closer to victory, but who says I can't have some fun while getting there?" With an evil glint in his eye, the elderly man then said, "I activate another _Just Desserts!"_

The spectral glutton once again appeared for the third and final time, physically and psychically tormenting the other Yugi and Emrys. Once the ghoul merged itself with the dark void, 500 life points were deducted from each duelist – thereby making the duelists' overall life points equally stand at 1500.

The elder Mutou scoffed, "You're both pathetic! I end my turn!"

Beginning her turn by drawing a card, Emrys' vision was getting blurry from lack of oxygen. She announced, "I activate _Pot of Greed_!"

**_ Pot of Greed_**

_ Normal Magic Card_

_ Draw two cards from your deck._

The hazel-eyed duelist then drew two additional cards from her deck. Intently looking at both cards, she mused while keeping a poker face, "Couldn't come at a better time!" She then said, "I place one card face down. Before I end my turn, I activate _Monster Reborn! _ I choose to resurrect _Buster Blader!"_

**_ Buster Blader_**

_ Seven Stars_

_ ATK 2600 / DEF 2300_

_ Earth / Warrior / Effect_

_ Effect: Increase this monster's attack strength by 500 for each Dragon monster that your opponent has on the Field and in his or her Graveyard._

An eerie and heavy fog enveloped the other Yugi's Graveyard. Emerging from the fog was _Buster Blader,_ now ready to serve its new mistress.

The lovers then intently gazed at each other as Jonouchi drew a card for his turn. The blond-haired teen added the newly drawn card to his hand. With his overall life points standing at 1000, he ended his turn.

The other Yugi drew a card, added it to his hand, and placed another card in his Magic and Trap slot. "I activate _Brain Control,_ and I choose to have _Buster Blader!"_ As soon as the warrior was under his control, he then declared, "I use _Fusion Gate_ to merge _Buster Blader_ with Dark _Magician!_ Come forth, _Black Paladin!"_

**_ Super Magical Swordsman – Black Paladin_**

_ Eight Stars_

_ ATK 2900 / DEF 2400_

_ Dark / Spellcaster / Effect_

_ Fusion: Dark Magician Buster Blader_

_ Effect: This Monster can only be Special Summoned by a Fusion. While this card is face-up on the Field, you may discard one card from your hand to negate and destroy a Magic activation. Increase this Monster's attack strength by 500 for each Dragon Sub-Type Monster on the field and in each player's Graveyard._

The _Black Paladin _ garnered a 1500-boost in its attack points due to the _Meteor Black Dragon_ on the field, as well as the _Red Eyes Black Dragon_ and _Meteor Dragon_ in Emrys' Graveyard. The monster's attack strength now stood at 4400.

Clenching his teeth and slamming his hands on the dueling platform, Jonouchi fumed, "Shit!"

Unfazed, the other Yugi declared, "I also summon _Dark Knight Gaia of the Gale,_ and end my turn."

**_ Dark Knight Gaia of the Gale_**

_ Seven Stars_

_ Dark / Warrior / Effect_

_ Effect: If this card is the only card in your hand, you may summon it in attack mode without sacrificing monsters. This counts as a Normal Summon._

Once Sugoroku's eyes rested on the card he just drew for his turn, he looked at Jonouchi and smirked. The elderly man then gloated, "You may have managed to revive your _Black Paladin,_ but this is the beginning of the end for you two! I activate _Dark Hole!"_

As Jonouchi joined his teammate in maniacal laughter, the other Yugi and Emrys braced themselves for the inevitable: once _Dark Hole_ was activated, their team was wide open for a direct attack.

**End Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

**_ Author's Note _**

_ Rhea, Cronus, The Birth of Poseidon, and Poseidon Lord of the Seas are not real cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh trading card game. _

_ Just a bit of trivia: do you know that the magic card  Brain Control – a staple in Yami Yugi / the other Yugi's deck – does not exist in either the Japanese or the English trading card game version? There is no Brain Control, only Change of Heart. However, for the story's purposes, Brain Control appears in this duel. I give my many thanks to Edo for clarifying this piece of information._

_ If you want to find out more about Emrys' parents, how they die, and how she takes it, read my short story  There Will Come Soft Rain – a prequel set two years before the events narrated in The Encounter of Lost Souls._

**_ Normal Disclaimer_**

_ Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexa, Yoshiko, Koji, Rhea, Cronus, The Birth of Poseidon, and Poseidon Lord of the Seas, and this fan fiction are the properties of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only - thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._


	17. When the Bonds Part 4

**THE ENCOUNTER OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Seventeen: When the Bonds of Friendship are Tested (Part Four)**

* * *

Due to Sugoroku's _Dark Hole_ card, a black vortex formed in the middle of the field. It cleared out Sugoroku's side of the field and then went over to Jonouchi's area. 

Immediately after Jonouchi's monsters were wiped out, he declared, "I activate _Scapegoat!"_

**_Scapegoat_**

_QuickPlay Magic Card_

_When this card is activated, you cannot summon any monsters in the same turn (including Flip Summon and Special Summon). Place four "Sheep Tokens" (Beast-Type / Earth / One Star / 0 ATK / 0 DEF) in Defense Position on your side of the field. The tokens cannot be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon._

Four colorful cuddly baby goats with rams' horns – one bright red, one hot pink, one purplish blue, and one yellowish orange – flanked Jonouchi's side of the field.

As the twister approached the other Yugi's side of the field, Emrys yelled, "I activate _White Hole!"_

**_White Hole_**

_Normal Trap Card_

_If your opponent activates Dark Hole, the Monsters on your side of the field will remain untouched while your opponent's monsters will go to the Graveyard._

Four white cyclones formed above each monster card at the lovers' side of the field – merging itself with _Dark Hole_, neutralizing its devastating effect, and leaving all their monsters unharmed.

"Typical," Sugoroku sneered. "Do you think that the _Dark Hole _was the card to spell your doom? Before I end my turn, I activate the _Pact with Exodia!"_

**_Pact with Exodia_**

_Normal Magic Card_

_This card can only be activated if there the five different parts of Exodia the Forbidden are in your Graveyard. Special Summon Exodia Necros from either your deck or your hand._

"With this _Pact_, along with the five pieces in my Graveyard, I summon _Exodia Necros! _Rise from the grave and avenge your death!"

As much as the other Yugi wanted to use _Black Paladin's _effect against the _Pact with Exodia, _he did not have any cards in his hand to discard. Neither he, nor Emrys, had any card to undo the dark magic.

A black fog blanketed the Shadow Realm. In total darkness, the ground shook and cracked. From the newly formed abyss came a bloodcurdling roar and a repulsive stench that could only be made from the grave.

Eventually, the black fog and the terrible stench cleared up – revealing the gargantuan figure of _Exodia Necros _standing before the four duelists.

**_Exodia Necros_**

_Four Stars_

_ATK 1800 / DEF 0_

_Dark / Spellcaster / Effect_

_Effect: Can only be Special Summoned and only by a (Pact with Exodia). This card cannot be destroyed through Battle, Magic effects, or Trap effects. Increase this Monster's attack strength by 500 during each of your Standby Phases. If you don't have a (Left Leg of the Forbidden One), (Right Leg of the Forbidden One), (Left Hand of the Forbidden One), (Right Hand of the Forbidden One), and (Exodia the Forbidden One) in your Graveyard, this card is destroyed._

Emrys stood for seconds, as she looked at the dark god. Her _Swords of Revealing Light_ wore off – leaving her _Meteor Black Dragon _and her facedown monster open to assault.

The other Yugi braced himself, placing all his faith on his teammate and her deck.

She placed her right hand – and all her hope – on her deck and mused, "We've been fighting side-by-side for two years now, and counting. We've never let each other down before, and I know we won't let each other down now..."

She then drew a card from the duel tray. After staring at her latest draw, she pondered, "Perfect timing!" Placing that card on the field, she declared, "I summon _Rhea_ on the field, and I flip my facedown monster card to summon _Cronus!"_

**_Rhea_**

_Four Stars_

_ATK 1800 / DEF 1900_

_Rock / Effect_

_When Cronus is on the field with this card, increase its ATK and DEF by 600 points._

**_Cronus_**

_Four Stars_

_ATK 1900 / DEF 1800_

_Spellcaster / Effect_

_When Rhea is on the field with this card, increase its ATK and DEF by 500 points._

_Rhea_ and _Cronus'_ attack strengths were modified to 2400 due to their respective effects.

The four duelists gazed in awe at the newly summoned monsters.

The first monster – _Rhea _– was a beautiful goddess with long wavy black hair. Nurturing maternal instincts radiated from her kind face and expressive eyes. The second monster – _Cronus_ – was a handsome god with wavy long hair and beard that were silver with the passage of time. His demeanor was filled with silent but profound wisdom.

Emrys gaped at the two colossal figures. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she pondered, "Pegasus immortalized Mum and Dad in these cards." She then focused on her glaring opponents and the ongoing duel, declaring, "I end my turn!"

Jonouchi drew a card. "I summon _Goblin Attack Force_ and arm it with _Invigoration!_ My Goblins – attack Yugi's _Dark Knight Gaia of the Gale!"_

**_Goblin Attack Force_**

_Four Stars_

_Earth / Warrior / Effect_

_ATK 2300 / DEF 0_

_When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. This position cannot be changed during your next turn._

**_Dark Knight Gaia of the Gale_**

_Seven Stars_

_Dark / Warrior / Effect_

_ATK 2300 / DEF 2100_

_Effect: If this card is the only card in your hand, you may summon it in attack mode without sacrificing monsters. This counts as a Normal Summon._

**_Invigoration_**

_Equipment Magic Card_

_An Earth monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 400 and decreases its DEF by 200 points._

_Goblin Attack Force's_ assault strength boosted up to 2700 due to _Invigoration._

Before Jonouchi could gloat, the other Yugi raised his hand and said, "Activate _Spellbinding Circle__!"_

**_Spellbinding Circle_**

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Select one monster. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the selected monster cannot attack or change its battle position except by the effect of a Magic, Trap, or Effect Monster Card. When the selected monster is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If the selected monster is offered as a Tribute, this card is not destroyed._

A mystical circle trapped _Goblin Attack Force_. The trap also marked the end of the blonde teen's turn.

As of now, the four duelists' life points stood as follows: Jonouchi at 1000, the other Yugi at 1500, Sugoroku at 4000, and Emrys at 1500.

Drawing a card for his turn and looking at his draw, the other Yugi then placed it on the field. "I activate _Remove Trap_ to destroy the _Dragon Capture Jar!"_

**_Remove Trap_**

_Normal Magic Card_

_Destroy one face-up Trap Card on the field._

**_Dragon Capture Jar_**

_Continuous Trap Card_

_All Dragon-Type Monsters are placed in defense position, and will remain in that position while this card is on the field._

_Dragon Capture Jar_ exploded, much to Sugoroku and Jonouchi's disgusted dismay.

The amethyst-eyed duelist then set his sights over at Jonouchi's side of the field, clenching his fists at the difficulty of what he had to do. "_Black Paladin_, attack _Goblin Attack Force!"_

_Black Paladin_ killed _Goblin Attack Force _in one stroke, and dwindled Jonouchi's life points to zero.

The blonde teen screamed, as the pentagram on his forehead burned and disappeared. Immediately thereafter, an unconscious Jonouchi dropped from the dueling platform into the hard ground.

When the other Yugi was about to leave the platform to see Jonouchi's condition, Sugoroku raised his hand. "Once you step out of your place, you forfeit this duel."

Emrys reassuringly glanced over to her seething teammate. Once amethyst met hazel, their exchanged gazes were a reminder to finish what they have already started. She nodded once to thank him for removing the _Dragon Capture Jar. _

It was now Sugoroku's turn. During this Standby Phase, _Exodia Necros'_ effect gave the dark god an additional 500 attack points – bringing the gargantuan monster to 2300 attack points. After adding the card he just drew in his hand, he said, "I end my turn."

When her turn was about to start, Emrys felt a strong pulsation coming from her deck. From the corner of her eye, she saw the other Yugi stare at her – the latter feeling the same unknown mystical energies.

Once she drew a card, power surged through her – making the throbs from the card and her heart become one. Turning over that card and placing it on the field, she said, "I activate _The Birth of Poseidon._ I offer _Rhea_ and _Cronus_ as tributes to summon _Poseidon Lord of the Seas!"_

**_The Birth of Poseidon_**

_Magic / Ritual Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Poseidon, Lord of the Seas." You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal to eight or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand._

**_Poseidon, Lord of the Seas_**

_Eight Stars_

_ATK 2500 / DEF 2500_

_This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Magic Card (The Birth of Poseidon). You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal eight or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand._

_ATK and DEF increases by 500 points for each Rhea or Cronus sacrificed during Ritual Summoning or as a tribute to activate power increase. If both Rhea and Cronus are on the field and are sacrificed together during Ritual Summoning or as a tribute to activate power increase, increase ATK and DEF of this monster by 2000 points._

The Shadow Realm went pitch dark, followed by the roars of thunder and turbulent winds. In between each clap of thunder, lightning gave the duelists sneak peaks as a mystical whirlpool materialized and sucked the essence of _Rhea_ and _Cronus_.

The scent of seawater then filled the dark realm, followed by the sound of crashing waves.

Eventually, the majestic _Poseidon, Lord of the Seas_ emerged from the waters. With long and wavy silver hair, the monster stood at Emrys' side of the field. Due to the special tributes, his attack strength went up to a staggering 4500.

Sugoroku sneered, "You don't look well, crest-wielder. Once you overtax your energies, we'll be more than happy to claim your soul for greater power!"

She could hear her own heartbeat, as well as _Poseidon's_, more audible than before. Her head pounded for each throb she heard, and more drops of cold sweat formed on her forehead. Gathering the last ounce of strength, she declared, "I arm _Poseidon _with the _Power of Kaishin!"_

**_Power of Kaishin_**

_Equipment Magic Card_

_An Aqua-Type monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points._

Due to the _Power of Kaishin,_ the sea god's attack and defense powers were raised to 4800. Although still shaped like a trident, his new weapon could be used as a menacing axe or a lethal dagger – a weapon fit for a Greek god whose temperament ranged from paternal kindness to unrelenting anger.

Desperately clinging on the railing with her left hand, her breathing deepened for each second it took to complete her turn. Shaking and sweating, she said, "I arm _Meteor Black Dragon_ with _Fairy's Meteor Crush! _My dragon, attack _Exodia Necros_ – _Meteor Flame Stream!_"

The ferocious dragon followed its mistress' command – rendering a flaming assault against the dark god.

Sugoroku's life points went down from 4000 to 2800.

Deeply breathing to regain another ounce of strength, she ordered, "_Poseidon_, attack _Exodia Necros _- _Hydro Cyclonic Blast!_"

_Exodia Necros_ withstood _Poseidon's _assault due to his power of immortality. Although unfazed by the attack, Sugoroku's life points dwindled down from a sizable 2800 to a sparse 300 – applying the 2500 attack strength difference between _Poseidon_ and _Exodia Necros._

After ending her turn, she bowed her head and wept.

As of now, the Life Points for the remaining players were as follows: Sugoroku at 300, the other Yugi at 1500, and Emrys at 1500.

Sugoroku, still reeling from the assault, drew a card for his turn. His dark god's attack strength once again boosted another 500 points - thereby bringing it up to 2800. He then placed a facedown card on the field and ended his turn.

The amethyst-eyed duelist studied the field and then drew a card from is deck.

After seeing his other self's latest draw, Yugi said, "Let me take your place."

"Are you sure, Aibou?" the young Pharaoh asked.

"Yes, I am," the young spirit vessel replied.

As the Millennium Puzzle activated and completed the switch, Emrys glanced over to her new teammate. She became somber as she saw the tear-filled glint from his innocent amethyst eyes. Understanding what he was about to do, she mused, "I believe in you, Yugi. You're doing the right thing..."

The younger Mutou placed the card he just drew from the deck. "I activate _Soul Release,_ and I choose to remove all five pieces of _Exodia _from your Graveyard, Jii-chan!"

**_Soul Release_**

_Normal Magic Card_

_Choose one to five cards from either your or your opponent's, Graveyard and remove them from play._

Clenching his fists as tears welled and flowed from the corners of his amethyst eyes, he said, "_Black Paladin_ – direct attack!"

The _Black Paladin_ assaulted Sugoroku and reduced the elderly man's overall life points to zero, winning the duel for Yugi and Emrys.

The pentagram burned and disappeared from the elder Mutou's forehead. He then fell unconscious.

Instantaneously, Yugi and Emrys heard the crashing of mirrors and echoing screams. They kept their eyes shut as fragments of mystical glass shattered around them.

In the middle of the deafening noises, the Master threatened, "You two may have won your friends back, but this is just the beginning! Your destruction is near and inevitable!"

After everything became too hazy and noisy, the two victors slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Yugi... Yugi..."

Yugi's heavy eyelids fluttered. Realizing that he was inside the cave, he struggled to stand. Still woozy from the ordeal, he landed hard on his back.

Offering a firm hand, platinum-haired Bakura helped the younger Mutou sit. Eventually, the two worked together in waking the others.

While Yugi helped Anzu – the last one to regain consciousness, the azure-eyed young woman groaned, "Was it a bad dream?"

Yugi smiled and gazed into her almond-shaped eyes. "It was real, but we're all safe now."

Teary-eyed, Anzu embraced her childhood friend and said, "Thanks..."

Honda rubbed the nape of his neck and then slapped Jonouchi's back. "Let us get out of this dump! I've had enough of it!"

"I agree," said Anzu as she brushed off the dirt from her short skirt, smooth legs, and knee-length socks with her handkerchief.

Yugi placed his left hand over Sugoroku's back. "Come on, Jii-chan. It's time for us to go home."

The elderly man grinned and hugged his grandson.

As everyone followed Yugi and Emrys' lead towards the metal staircase, Bakura walked a few feet behind everyone else. As the Millennium Ring activated, his dark other self emerged from the Item.

The other Bakura's piercing eyes were transfixed at Emrys as he mused, "Just like the Pharaoh's Puzzle, your power will be mine. Mark my words, especially if you really are who I think you are."

* * *

"Man, am I starving!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

"You're always starving!" a smirking Honda remarked as he emphasized the word _'always'._

"It's already five in the morning," said Sugoroku. "Do you young ones want breakfast?"

Yugi interjected as he tapped on Emrys' shoulder, "Come on..."

One eyebrow rose as Emrys asked, "You want me to help you in the kitchen?"

"You're not cooking, if that's what you're asking me," the younger Mutou replied. "Helping and cooking are two widely different activities."

Emrys smirked from Yugi's teasing while his other self observed in amusement.

"Why don't we all help?" Anzu chimed as she tapped on Honda's and Jonouchi's shoulders.

As they all marched in the kitchen, Bakura went towards the pantry. He then spotted and grabbed a box of ready-mix pancakes. Seeing that Emrys was the one closest to him, he told her while handing the box, "We could make some..."

"Oh, no –" Yugi said in a panicked voice. He vigorously waved his hands in front of him.

An invisible other Yugi chuckled, especially when Emrys blushed.

"What in the world is going on with you?" Anzu frowned as she saw her childhood friend act in a non-customary fashion.

Emrys laughed in embarrassment. She crossed her arms in front of her and leaned against the pantry door. "He already tasted my cooking."

"Oh, come on," Honda interjected in disbelief. "It doesn't take brains to make them. Any moron could make pancakes. You only put water in the batter. How bad could one mess it up?"

Blushing even more without getting offended, Emrys said with a sheepish smile while pointing at herself, "I'm a moron, then. I could not make them. If I could do something well when it comes to cooking, it's how to botch it as badly as I possibly could."

"So you and the box need to be _away_ from each other." A cringing Jonouchi then quickly grabbed the pancake mix from Emrys' hands. "I don't know about the rest here, but I still want to live another day..."

Everyone laughed and then prepared breakfast while Sugoroku and Emrys talked more about archeology and Professor Hopkins. After the light meal and merry chatter, Emrys then cleared out the table and washed dishes.

Marching off to bed, Sugoroku stayed in his room. Anzu and Emrys shared the guest room. The young men slept in Yugi's bedroom.

As Yugi stared at the ceiling while the others slept, the spirit of the Pharaoh said, _"We saved them, Aibou. I'm very proud of you."_

Closing his eyes, the young spirit vessel replied,_ "Something tells me, though, that our troubles aren't over yet."_

The other Yugi contentedly sighed,_ "Ah... It may not be all over yet, but we'll always prevail together. Trust on that..."_

**End of Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

**_Author's Note _**

_Rhea, Cronus, The Birth of Poseidon, and Poseidon Lord of the Seas are not real cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh trading card game. _

_Just a bit of trivia: do you know that the magic card Brain Control – a staple in Yami Yugi / the other Yugi's deck - does not exist in either the Japanese or the English trading card game version? There is no Brain Control, only Change of Heart. However, for the story's purposes, Brain Control appears in this duel. I give my many thanks to Edo for clarifying this piece of information._

_If you want to find out more about Emrys' parents, how they die, and how she takes it, read my short story There Will Come Soft Rain – a prequel set two years before the events narrated in The Encounter of Lost Souls._

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexa, Yoshiko, Koji, Rhea, Cronus, The Birth of Poseidon, and Poseidon Lord of the Seas, and this fan fiction are the properties of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only – thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._


	18. Last Chapter What Lies Ahead

**THE ENCOUNTER OF LOST SOULS**

**Last Chapter: What Lies Ahead**

* * *

Although only a day had passed since the gang's ordeal, activities shifted to the mundane for everyone: tending the Kame Game Shop, chatting with the others in person or via telephone, hanging out either at Yugi's home or a mutually agreed-upon venue, or doing anything that everyone mutually proposed. 

The lovers, with Yugi's prodding, agreed to spend time together starting at Domino Promenade. Sugoroku, on the other hand, readily gave his grandson permission to go past his curfew.

On the telephone, Emrys requested to speak with Yugi privately during their ride to the Promenade.

As much as both Yugis were puzzled, they agreed to grant Emrys' wish.

After Emrys picked up the younger Mutou at home, they headed towards Domino Promenade.

On their way to the Promenade, Emrys noticed some of the storekeepers and other individuals wave hello once they catch a glimpse of her passenger. She remembered her first few days in town - stopping by the stores, checking out the local hangouts, and talking with friendly people.

Even though Emrys had been in Domino City before, her visits were rare and short. This visit gave her opportunity to see this town as a welcome change from the English countryside she resided in. To her, Domino City possessed the balance of the city and suburban life wrapped up in a community where almost every resident seemed to know everyone else.

During the thirty-minute drive, Yugi pointed out places of interest and told her what made that spot special: Domino High School where they were now in the middle of their sophomore year, Mister Yamashita's food market where Sugoroku and he normally bought groceries, the coffee shop where they stopped by the other night, the burger restaurant where Anzu now worked, the cafe where people played duel monsters, and other quaint stores and locations that teenagers would normally hang out.

Ten minutes before their destination, Emrys slowed down the car and parked against the curb beside a posh thirteen-story condominium complex.

Yugi was familiar with this section of the city. This area marked the beginning of Domino City's business sector. Kaiba Corporation's towering headquarters was already in view.

Pointing at the condominium complex, Emrys told Yugi that she stayed there during her rare one-day visits in Japan to visit her manager Yoshiko. She also told him that she and her manager had been close friends for four years since they met at Oxford.

Always having a warm heart whenever the topic of friendship was involved, Yugi beamed with his trademark innocent smile.

Smiling back, Emrys re-ignited the engine and drove to their destination.

The two eventually arrive at Domino Promenade which was now filled with people. There was the hustle and bustle coming from the people browsing and buying items from stores and vendor carts.

After parking the car, Emrys turned off the ignition and remained in her seat. There was a brief moment of silence between them, but she broke it off by asking Yugi, "How are Jii-san and the gang doing after everything?"

"They're all fine," was Yugi's reply.

"I really don't know where or how to start this..."

"You sound and look like you're leaving and never coming back," Yugi kidded after a long period of nerve-wracking silence passed by.

When Yugi saw Emrys' face and most especially her eyes turning more somber, his face turned equally grim. He then asked, "Are you leaving us for good?"

Emrys did not give a response to confirm or deny. "Whatever happens, Yugi, please promise me that you and your other self will take care of each other. If anything bad or urgent happens, call me. Whatever happens, I'll do everything that I can to be here..to be with all of you...to be with him..."

Yugi gave Emrys a puzzled look.

Emrys turned her body towards the right and had her right side lean against the car seat. She then sighed as she maintained control of her emotions. "We have the same goal, Yugi. As of now, you and he are perfectly clear in what needs to be done. That's _not _the case with me."

"I'm not as clear as you think I am. I don't even know if I can rise up to the occasion," Yugi ruefully remarked while slightly bowing down his head. He stared at his hands.

Emrys consolingly held Yugi's left arm. "I wish that I have your strength and conviction. You not only have the heart of a true duelist, but you also have the heart of a true friend. It takes courage, honesty, and compassion to have just one – moreover both – virtues. Your heart would always guide you and him to the right path."

Another long moment of silence transpired between them as they looked out of the windshield and observed the people enjoying their day at the Promenade.

Breaking the ice of silence, Yugi muttered as tears flowed down his cheeks, "I'm not as strong as you think I am. You have too much faith in me, just as my other self does..."

"You think too little of yourself. We have faith in you because you deserve it," Emrys whispered as she wiped away some of Yugi's tears with her handkerchief. "You have this light within you, Yugi. The Millennium Puzzle picked you as its charge. The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzled picked you as his vessel. That says a lot about you."

"Thanks..."

After another long pause for silence, Emrys then asked, "Forgive my directness, but what's going on with you and Anzu?"

Completely caught off-guard, Yugi stammered, "We're just friends. We've been friends since childhood."

Emrys' right eyebrow rose as she looked into Yugi's eyes. "Do you like her?"

A silent Yugi sheepishly blushed.

The singer waited for a couple of seconds for Yugi to recover from embarrassment. Knowing that she received an affirmative response from his silence, she then said, "When the time comes, Yugi, don't be afraid to tell her how you feel. Just make sure that her feelings are for you and not for your other self."

"Am I _that_ obvious?"

"I just noticed it whenever we're all together. I personally think that it's great! I have a lot of respect for Anzu. She's strong and gentle at the same time. She's a good person and true friend. I just hope that my relationship with your other self doesn't impede in whatever may go on between you two."

"As of now, Anzu's my friend. If we're meant for each other, she'll understand the situation," Yugi assured her with a faint, tightlipped grin.

"I hope you'll find your own happiness and love someday – whether it is Anzu or someone who you think deserves you. Whoever that person may be, that person will be fortunate and blessed to have you."

After absorbing the advice that Emrys shared with him, Yugi's voice reflected more certainty and comfort. "You're a good friend, Emrys. Count on me to keep my promise. You also have to promise to do the same thing if you get in trouble."

"Thank you, Mutou Yugi. I'll always treasure our friendship." More tears then flowed down Emrys' cheeks.

Yugi kept Emrys company until she regained her composure. Determining that they were done talking, Yugi then immediately switched to his other self.

The Spirit of the Puzzle, now taking over Yugi's body, saw that Emrys was teary-eyed. He asked, "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

Wiping away her tears and then giving the other Yugi a soft smile, Emrys replied, "I'm all right." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, doing her best to regain her composure. Not wanting to break down and cry again, she opened her eyes once more and proposed, "Are you ready? Let us go..."

* * *

Two hours quickly flew by for the other Yugi and Emrys. Holding hands and having the time of their lives, they went through most of the shops at Domino Promenade as well as the arcade, the card shop, and the coffee shop. 

After browsing through Domino Promenade, he proposed to go to the park.

She wholeheartedly agreed, adding that she wanted to see the sunset at that spot.

When they arrived at their favorite spot, they sat underneath the same tree by the lake. He leaned his back against the tree while she sat in front of him and leaned against his chest. He affectionately embraced her throughout the whole time while at times she would securely rest her head on his shoulders.

To them, it was another idyllic time that they wish would never end.

With eyes still focused on the serene view, she broke off the silence by remarking, "We make an odd pair, don't we? The Nameless Pharaoh's imprisoned spirit and the reincarnation of an Atlantean princess. It seems as if it was kismet…."

He lovingly tightened his embrace around her. "I guess so…."

"So now that we know a little bit about our past through the scroll, what's next?" she tilted her head at an angle and slightly turned around to face him.

"I'll go to Domino Museum and use the Millennium Puzzle, the three Egyptian God Cards, and the _Stone of Destiny_ to restore my memory. I don't know what will happen. I don't know if it will be successful."

A tense silence filled the air.

Sensing that something was wrong, he asked her, "How about you? What are your plans?"

"I'm finishing my tour." She then paused while clasping his hand.

"I know you're leaving soon, but something much bigger is up – _isn't it_?" he asked her for confirmation. As much as he had no idea about her conversation with Yugi, he knew deep down that she needed to say something to him.

She gently broke off from his embrace and then turned around to face him. "Two days from now, I'm leaving Japan. My tour will take about two months. After that, I'll be traveling. I want to pursue the lead that I left off years ago. I may be able to find out more about our past. I may be able to find out as to why your name was erased in all the ancient Egyptian archives. From there, it will guide me to another direction. As to where it will lead me or where I'll end up, I can't answer that now…"

"You'll quit singing? _Why_?"

"Let us call it a sabbatical," she replied with forced lightheartedness. "I'm done recording my second CD months ago. It's scheduled for release eight months to a year from now. So I'm still there because the songs will be aired but I would not be available to make appearances. Every thing will be just as how it was before people knew what I really looked like."

His hold on her hand became firmer as he softly pleaded, "Emrys, don't carry out your plan. Being gone indefinitely and facing the dangers that you might encounter…."

She paused and held back her tears so that she could finish what she was saying. She failed. Her warm teardrops fell on her lover's tightly and affectionately clasped hands. "We have our destined responsibilities. What we saw back there was power that could be used for good or evil. What will happen if that power fell into the wrong hands? We need to get your memory back. You're the only one who can control this force. I need to find out more about our past as well as a way to conquer this evil without…"

"Without history repeating itself," he interjected, referring to his imprisonment within the Millennium Puzzle.

"Yes," she whispered. "I just have to find a way."

He looked into her eyes with sadness. "Thank you for doing this."

"I'll just be temporary. I also won't be at the top of the charts forever. If that happens, I'd be okay with it. I've been an archeologist before so I'll always have that to fall back on, remember?"

He lovingly touched the left side of her face with his right hand. "I don't want to lose you."

She held his hand, closed her eyes, and felt the warmth and comfort that his touch brought her. "I don't want to lose you, either. That's why I have to go…" She then took off her necklace, rested it on her palm, and transferred it on his palm. "I'd like you to keep this for me…until I return."

Clutching the necklace, he murmured, "I'll always treasure this…and us."

They embraced and kissed each other with deep affection and longing.

Once again, the powers of the Puzzle, pendant, and ring activated and transported them back to another intimate moment in their past lives.

As they saw their past together, their kiss became more amorous. Instead of getting startled or stopping as they did before, they immersed themselves in their present and past love. Time once again stood still for them. They felt the bliss, longing, and affection that lasted throughout three millennia. They basked in the promise of unconditional love that even three thousand years apart from each other could never obscure or prevent.

* * *

Two days flew by quickly. The other Yugi and Emrys did their best to make most of the time they had together memorable. The two often hung out at their favorite spot by the lake and at Yugi's home. 

Sugoroku also contributed in making Emrys' last two days unforgettable while doing his best to keep his perverted mind on a tight leash. He invited her to spend the duration of her stay at their house, which she gratefully accepted. He grew fond of the young woman and wished that she did not have to leave.

Before everyone left the Mutou home for the airport, Emrys left Yugi a bulky envelope. She requested both Yugis to open it on the first night she was gone.

Everyone now stood at Domino Airport's tarmac for private planes and jets, ready to say farewell by the stairwell before Emrys boarded her private jet.

"Good luck!" Jonouchi said.

Emrys amicably hugged Jonouchi and then tenderly patted him on the back before ending her hug. Referring to their unfinished billiard game at the Kaiba mansion, she said, "You still owe me a pool game when I get back."

Jonouchi, masking his sorrow for Emrys' departure, winked and gave a thumb's up as his response.

Emrys then diverted her attention to Honda, saying, "Take care."

"Have a safe trip. We'll miss you," Honda said while they gave each other a friendly hug.

"Come back to us soon," Bakura stated, doing his best to hide his sadness as well.

"I'll do my best," Emrys said with a beaming but tear-filled smile as she and Bakra embraced each other.

"Good luck, Emrys," Anzu sincerely said. In spite of her rollercoaster feelings, she was genuinely sad for Emrys' departure.

"You've been a good friend, Anzu," Emrys responded with a light grin. She and Anzu then hugged.

Emrys then diverted her attention to Sugoroku. She took both of his hands and held them with such gentleness and warmth. "Thank you, Jii-san, for including me in your family."

"The very best of luck to you. Come back to us very soon," the elderly man genially stated as they tightly embraced each other.

"I will, Jii-san. I promise," Emrys softly said as she wiped some of her tears while hugging him.

This time, Emrys prepared to make the hardest goodbye.

The singer gave Yugi a long, grateful, and teary-eyed grin. "I'll miss you, Yugi. Thanks for everything."

"Come back to us and to him as soon as you can. We'll both miss you."

As Emrys and Yugi hugged, her teardrops fell on his shoulder. She sighed as she tried to relieve some of the emotional tension and heartbreak from leaving everyone behind.

During that hug, Yugi allowed the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle to emerge.

Once the switch was done, three things immediately happened: Emrys' tears flowed freely, her embrace became more affectionate, and the other Yugi further tightened his hug. He made her her feel the love he had for her, and let her know the sadness that he felt inside from their parting.

The other Yugi took off his leather wristband and wore it around Emrys' wrist. He then whispered in her ear, "It's something that you'd remember me by... Take care..."

"I promise," Emrys said, her voice breaking up as the other Yugi kissed her cheek.

As amethyst met hazel-brown once more and their owners passionately kissed, the others looked on with a mixture of sadness and happiness at the poignant moment.

Anzu, as much as she was happy for them, still felt rather sad.

The other Yugi broke their embrace and looked at Emrys while stroking her hair. He then held her face with both his hands, having her gaze into his eyes. He told her as he wiped some of the tears from her eyes, "I'll be waiting for your return, no matter how long it takes."

They tightly hugged again, both lovers wishing that the moment froze and that they did not have to part from each other.

Yoshiko patiently waited at the top of the stairs, sadly observing as her talent and good friend had to bid farewell to someone she deeply loved.

As the lovers eventually had to release each other from their embrace, they ended everything with a long, lingering kiss.

Emrys then climbed up at the metal stairwell as she joined Yoshiko.

Knowing that the other Yugi was gazing at her, Emrys whispered, "I love you, Mutou Yugi…."

"I love you, too, Alexandra Emrys..." the other Yugi, fully understanding her message, responded by soundlessly mouthing his response.

The two young women waved goodbye to everyone and then went inside the plane.

Once the plane's door closed, the other Yugi felt like the stone slab to his own tomb was slammed shut. He looked down the concrete ground with tightly closed eyes as some of his teardrops fell. Before the others noticed this, he quietly wiped away his tears to hide them from everyone else except from his young spirit vessel.

The two lovers just faced the cold, hard truth that fate deemed for them to indefinitely part ways. Neither one could tell as to when or if they would ever reunite.

Only time and destiny could ever tell.

* * *

"Aibou – why do you want to do the switch? We're not dueling, and Emrys left this afternoon." 

"Just humor me," the young spirit vessel said.

The other Yugi relented and emerged from the Millennium Puzzle. He went over to the study table and got the envelope that Emrys left for him as well as her necklace. "I still don't understand why you want to do the switch just so I could read this letter. You could do this for both of us. I could see everything you see."

"It's not just to read the letter... I'd like you to spend the entire night outside the Puzzle. It's for the best. If you want to read this letter in private, I'd understand," said Yugi, referring to their ability to seal their innermost thoughts from the other.

"I'd like to read this with you. I insist and I need the company," the other Yugi replied.

The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle opened the envelope. Aside from a letter, enclosed were two pictures. He first chose to look at the first photograph, looking closely at Emrys' picture.

"It's just the first night and I'm missing her this much…" the other Yugi quietly remarked as he felt the empty and gaping hole within him. He then picked up the second picture – a photograph of them taken during the after-party. During his silent laughter, his eyes were getting misty.

"Is everything okay? Are you okay?" Yugi compassionately asked.

"Yes, I'm fine…" the other Yugi softly responded. He then picked up her necklace – its pendant being the Atlantean crest – and closely inspected its intricate design.

Deep down, the other Yugi did truly believe that they were fated to fall in love. He believed not merely because of what the scroll said or the fact that they both lived and loved each other in the past. He believed that fate was a part of their lives because they loved each other now. He recalled what the scroll said about the crest – Emrys' pendant – that now laid on his palm:

_Along with the eternal love of the Princess for the Nameless Pharaoh,_

_Her crest will forever remain in her possession. _

_The crest,_

_The eternal symbol of the Atlantean kingdom under her rule,_

_Holds the powers of Chaos within and without her. _

Now the time came to read the letter. Still clutching the necklace, he walked over near the windowsill, found his usual comfortable spot, and started reading…

_My Dearest Love, _

_By this time, I'm on my way to continue my Southeast Asia tour. Then, off I go to Europe and North America. I will be touring and completing my present commitments as Alexa. _

_Just as I told you before I left Domino, I'm taking a break from singing and return to (as you have eloquently stated before) digging. I'll write as often as possible, but some of the places I'll be going might not have those amenities. During those times, I hope that this letter could fill that void. _

_Please thank Yugi and Jii-san for me. I owe them a great deal. They are, and will always be, my extended family._

_As to my request for you to open the envelope and read this letter on our first night apart, I have my reasons…. _

_Every night, when everything else around me slows down and goes to sleep, I'll close my eyes and think about you always. _

_Until we truly see each other again, my love, I'll see you in my mind's eye every night. Meet me there because I'll always be there waiting for you with a smile and a kiss…. _

_Forever yours, Emrys _

"I'll always love you. I'll also see you in my mind's eye every night. I'll do so until we truly see each other again," the other Yugi softly said as he neatly re-folded the letter. His warm tears now started to flow more freely.

Yugi was empathetic with his other self. He knew that the best that he could offer the spirit were moments to feel, contemplate, reminisce, cry, hope, fight, and love through him. He gave his other self the moment of silence that he needed.

"Aibou... Thank you for everything…."

"Don't mention it. I wish that I could do more for you," Yugi responded.

"You've already done a lot for us. I'm grateful. Knowing her, she's also grateful."

"Remember when Jii-chan and I encouraged you to pursue your relationship with her? Are you glad that you took our advice?"

The other Yugi gave a tightlipped smirk. "If I have to make that choice all over again, I'll make the same decision. I would never have it any other way…."

The Spirit of the Puzzle then again looked at the night sky – something that he knew he would resume doing more often. This time, however, he had hope that fate would reunite them someday. He hoped that fate would allow him and Emrys to continue where they have left off.

**End of Last Chapter**

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

_That is the end of this story arc – The Encounter of Lost Souls. _

_The sequel to this story arc is The Parting of Lost Souls. As much as The Parting of Lost Souls is a sequel, this story arc stands independently from its predecessor. _

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexandra Emrys, Yoshiko, other original characters, Rhea, Cronus, Poseidon Lord of the Seas, The Birth of Poseidon, and this fan fiction are the properties of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only and thereby releases the author from any liabilities._


	19. Changes to Encounter of Lost Souls

**THE LOST SOULS STORY ARC**

Changes have been made to There Will Come Soft Rain, The Encounter of Lost Souls, The Parting of Lost Souls, and The Descent of Lost Souls. This was done due to the following reasons:

Simplified the sentences, in efforts to make it flow more smoothly. Worked on Emrys' Mary-Sueness The manga series is over, and the way it ends changes the course of where I want my story arc to go. It is my intention to make it as an adventure along the lines where the manga would go, just like I wanted to in the beginning 

As a result, the following happened to the three stories:

Expect more conflict and interaction between the characters Expect that the story will make you think more as to why a character would act or say things in a certain way Expect that the story changed a little - believe me, it's for the best. 

If you're interested in knowing these changes, I invite you to read the story at your convenience and constructively let me know...

If the shorter sentences and "smoother" writing style is better OR do you like my old way of writing (which others have noted as "flowery") If the character interaction is better than before If the Mary Sue issue is taken care of 

Thanks a lot for your patience, as well as your support.

Luv lots, Zatken


End file.
